Duty & Honor: an Always a Ranger series
by JTrevizo
Summary: COMPLETE! PRDT AU. TK, HB, CK. Eight months after the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly, things in Reefside take a turn.
1. Chapter 1: When Last We Saw Our Heroes

12/4/04

Spoiler: PRDT AU

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Disney, which considering their non-violence stance seems hypocritical, but who am I to judge?

Relationship: T/K, H/B, C/K

Summary: Eight months after the wedding of Tommy and Kimberly, things in Reefside take a turn.

Hi all! Well it's finally here… the new AAR universe mini-series. While it isn't as grandiose as before and I don't have a set schedule yet, hopefully it will be just as entertaining as Always a Ranger was. And if you haven't read Always a Ranger, it can be found, as always on my website: . And now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 1 – When Last We Saw Our Heroes…

-x-

Kimberly sat on the couch in their living room Friday evening, reading the paper with a relaxed air, occasionally reaching over to take a sip of the tea she'd made. It had been another long week at the Reefside Gymnastics Academy and she was finally getting to wind down as the weekend started.

Since she and Tommy had returned from their honeymoon, Kim had been almost single mindedly focused on her job at the Academy. She'd spent the first three months handling the younger classes, ages five through ten before things changed.

Word had spread like wildfire around the county that the Academy had hired an Olympic caliber gymnastics coach. Before the school knew what hit them, their student applications had tripled. It had resulted in the school expanding and Kim had been reassigned to the older girls with long term commitment and dreams of following in their teacher's footsteps. As it was, she had even been referred a few aspiring Olympic athletes from other coaches when the girls relocated to her general area.

Just this week the academy had added another ten students and her class load had increased by two. At this rate her hours were starting to verge on Olympic training levels and more nights than not she came home overly tired. Still, she loved the chance to do what she did, and she loved the fact it was a five minute drive for her to come home.

She smiled at the thought of this as her home. There had been so many years when the life she now lead was just a faded dream, lost by time and her own foolishness. Yet she'd gotten a second chance at everything – ranger life and making amends with the love of her life.

Kim looked to where Tommy sat at the kitchen table, writing the finals for his classes at Reefside High School. Things at the school had radically changed since the wedding as well. After Principal Randall had not returned to school after several weeks, an interim principal had been appointed, a twenty year veteran of the school district and former vice principal of Surfside's Junior High named Preston Ramsey. The man seemed genuinely concerned about the students, and had appreciated Tommy's commitment to his classes following his return from his honeymoon.

In her dealings with Preston, Kim had been impressed and surprised that he was as good as he was with the students. He had to be pushing fifty, his hair starting to bald significantly. His slightly unfit shape was only made more apparent by the fact that he wore the most unflattering, ugly suits she'd ever seen. Yet all the students seemed to like him, and he seemed to have a genuine rapport with them… she had even heard from Tommy as well as the kids that he remembered every student's name.

Which made her laugh at the fact that after six months she still had to remind him to call her Kimberly when he called her Mrs. Hart-Oliver…

Looking at the antique ring, Tommy's mother's ring on her finger, she twirled the diamond band and its mate as she pondered again her choice. After coming back to Reefside, she and Tommy had finally started talking about the hard decisions… including her changing her name. She finally resorted to a compromise - she had chosen to hyphenate her last name. Having become a famous gymnastics coach as Hart, she couldn't lose it to take Oliver fully. When she'd announced her choice, she was worried that Tommy would be disappointed. But she'd found out that it didn't bother him. When she'd asked why, he'd delicately picked up her left hand and indicated that the fact that she wore his ring on her finger was all that mattered to him in the long run. Of course she suspected the fact that she came home every day to him did a lot to help things.

Of course, Mrs. Hart-Oliver was only one of her titles. The one she didn't use these days was pink Dino Thunder ranger.

That decision had been made following a meeting of the Dino Thunder team following their return from Hawaii. The team had met to have a 'practice', but it had ended up resulting in a get-together to discuss whether or not power rangers were needed any more. With Mesogog gone, there was no direct threat and the formerly quiet town was returning quickly to the state it had been in before Tommy and Mesogog/Anton Mercer had chosen Reefside as their battleground.

So the rangers had gone into semi-retirement, which made a lot of sense, considering there were no more bad guys in town, thought Kim as she reminisced over how things had been and how they were now. It had allowed everyone to think seriously about what they wanted… and who they wanted…

Which included Conner, Kira, Billy and Hayley.

She knew that Hayley and Billy had hooked up when he had first come looking for the power source of the dino gems. And the subsequent visits, including the wedding and several other trips had cemented the fact that Billy and Hayley were officially a couple. Even separated by ten million light years.

Sighing, Kim reached over to take a gulp of the tea. She'd started drinking it more often as it seemed to settle her stomach when she forgot to eat during the day or she got a bad headache. Tonight she'd felt a little queasy after dinner, and had brewed up the tea to relax her. After another sip, she set it aside and then flipped to the next page in the newspaper's entertainment section, noting the add for Kylee Stiles concert tour…

Which led her mind to think about the other 'power' couple in Reefside… Conner and Kira.

She smirked as she noted the date of the show – which was in two months. No doubt Kira would make sure that she saw Kylee. And this time, from what she knew of things, Conner would be too busy watching Kira to care about the rising pop star's presence in town.

The courtship of Kira Ford by Conner McKnight was one for the record books. He'd spent three whole days asking Kira to go out with him. Kira had continually shrugged off Conner's interest, trying to write off his feelings, her own and the circumstances. It was only after Kim and Tommy had returned from their honeymoon that she knew from her own involvement in the romance what was truly going on. Kira had fallen for Conner, but was too unsure about his intentions and her own ability to make a relationship with the red ranger work. It had been their talk that evening that had finally convinced Kira to take the chance and see what happened.

Now, eight months later, Kira and Conner were inseparable… and looking so much like younger versions of her and Tommy that it made Kim smile whenever she saw them together. And as for her and Tommy… They'd spent those same months of blissfully married life doing what couples do: working, living and being in love.

As for Tommy, he'd spent the school year being able to focus on teaching and less on racing off with the team to stop some monster attack. He'd gotten a lot more comfortable in his role as teacher, role model and mentor to not only the former team but the other students in his class. Which was why he was now so diligently obsessing over the final he was preparing at the kitchen table. The only problem with that attitude in Kim's mind was that the last three hours he'd spent had been hours he could have been spending cuddling with her on the couch, watching the news and maybe one of those really strange reality shows all the networks were putting on.

Laying the paper on the coffee table, she got up and walked towards where Tommy was sitting. She stopped behind him, laying her hands on his shoulders and leaned over to kiss his neck. She felt him shiver and marveled yet again on the affect her simple touch had o him, after al this time.

"How's it going?" she asked, rubbing his rock tight shoulders with her fingers.

"Slow. Remind me again why I decided to stay and teach?" he grumbled with cynicism in his voice.

"Because you love it," she reminded him with a smile, and he turned in the chair to pull her into his lap.

"We could have left you know…" he remarked with a half frown.

"No, we decided to make a life here. Besides… I have the academy, you have the school, what more could we want?"

Tommy smirked and pulled her closer, one hand snaking behind her neck and guiding her head down to his. Their lips met and fused, the passion that years together, more years apart, reuniting and marriage had never cooled flared between them.

"I could think of one or two things," Tommy suggested with a husky voice, and Kim's eyes lit up.

Taking hold of his hands, she got up from his lap and hauled him to stand before her. Reaching up to meet his descending lips, she kissed him with promise. Then with careful steps she walked backwards out of the kitchen, headed for the bedroom, leading her love behind her. Before she knew it, Tommy sighed and decided to take matters into his own hands as he broke from her grip and simply picked her up and swiftly carried her to their bed…

-x-

In the vastness of space, there was the ability to lose one's self. Your name, your thoughts, your self-awareness. Luckily for him, there was none of that. For as days had become months, months had become years, one simple thing had haunted him, allowing him to remember his chosen task.

He remembered he had to destroy every ranger that existed.

And he had been so very good at that.

Now, he was on his way to the last of his destinations…

And maybe once he had annihilated this group of rangers, he could make the nightmares stop.

-x-

"So, what are you two going to this weekend?" Ethan quizzed Conner and Kira as the three sat at their table at the Cyberspace, the African American youth watching the former yellow ranger's face go pink and Conner stare at some fixed spot over his friend's shoulder.

Ever since the day of Kim and Tommy's wedding, Ethan and the other members of the now somewhat defunct Dino Thunder team had watched the courtship of Conner and Kira unfold. Conner had begun to realize his feelings for Kira ran deeper than just friendship around the same time that Kira had had her not so big break. Then after the battle on Mesogog's Island and seeing her collapse beside him, he had decided that he wasn't going to ignore what he felt about her anymore and he'd done his best in the following months to do everything he could think of to prove to her that he was serious.

It had taken him three days of asking her before he finally convinced her to go out with him on a date. Of course, only Kira knew that she and Conner owed a lot of that decision to Kim. So they'd had lunch, and from there it had been a successive series of dinners, concerts, picnics and time spent together falling deeper in love. It had become the biggest story at school and the Cyberspace – super jock Conner McKnight dating aspiring singer Kira Ford.

For Ethan James however, it was just one more romance that seemed to be circling him… Dr. O and Kim, Hayley and Billy and Conner and Kira. Somehow he and Trent were still stuck in the bachelor crowd. Not that he was complaining, but with the prom coming up and finals… it would be nice to say he had dated someone during his high school years besides Cassidy.

"None of your business," replied Conner with a frown.

"Please, you guys are my business. Do you think Dr. O ever told Jason that he and Kim weren't his business?"

Conner sighed, and resigned himself. Reaching over, he put his hand around Kira's waist and pulled her against him, dragging her chair with her slightly. She twisted her head around and looked at him in surprise, and he gave her a half grin that she couldn't help but smile at before he laid a soft kiss on her forehead through her bangs.

"Fine, if you must know, we're going to a movie tonight, and then take a picnic to the beach tomorrow."

"See, was that so hard?"

Kira groaned at Ethan's tone of voice. Their friend seemed to gain a great deal of satisfaction messing with her and Conner since they'd hooked up. Conner had taken to his friend's inquisitiveness towards their relationship in stride, but Kira found it sometimes just too intrusive. Still, she was more than willing to pay the price as long as she had Conner beside her…

"So finals will be starting in a few days. Then we'll have the whole summer before we're heading to college. Have you decided where you're going?" questioned Ethan, genuinely curious if his friends had finally figured out their academic futures.

"Do we have to talk about this? Besides, it's not like it matters to you, you got accepted at every school you applied to," Kira remarked with a slight eye roll.

"Which reminds me, you didn't say if you'd made up your mind between MIT, Stanford or Columbia," stated Conner.

"MIT! I mean it was great to get accepted everywhere else, but you guys know that Hayley sponsored my application there, and considering that she has a PhD from there, I really want to follow in the tradition, you know?"

Conner and Kira sighed. Their friend was probably the smartest person they knew, and underneath his confidence and intelligence, he was simply a teenager with fears and insecurities. He'd more than likely been accepted at MIT on his own merits, but he'd give Hayley the credit for helping him get his acceptance letter and was now going in part to please her and Dr. O.

"What about you guys? Are you still thinking of Surfside Community?"

Conner looked to Kira with a frown. They'd spent the last month and a half talking about what they were going to do. Kira had been accepted at UCLA's Music program, as well as UCSF. But taking either would put her miles from Conner, who had been accepted UC Santa Barbara, where he had a soccer scholarship and most likely would be able to get a starting position on their NCAA soccer team. So they'd discussed putting both of their plans on hold to attend community college together. But it was a decision that had yet to be agreed on by either of them, as neither wanted the other to sacrifice their opportunity.

"We're still working it out…" Conner remarked, and Kira nodded slightly, not wanting to get into the issue any more.

"Trent's said he's been accepted to the School of Visual Arts in New York," Ethan added, and then paused when he saw the look of annoyance cross Conner's face as Kira leaned forward, her expression questioning.

"Have you seen him this weekend?" Kira asked. "Ever since… I mean I was going to ask him about how things were going with the lawyers and everything…"

"I'm not sure what's up with that. I know that Hayley let him have the weekend off."

"It's been a tough eight months," said Kira, knowing that no matter what was going on with Hayley having more help, Trent had spent the months burying himself in school and work and avoiding home as much as possible.

"He's come through it…" Conner argued simply.

"I think we've all had a long eight months…" Ethan added quickly, trying to soften his friend's comment.

"Yeah, but none of us lost our dad," Kira replied with her own fiery tone.

"Still, he had Kim and Dr. O around to help him. I know that without them to support him mentally, he probably would have had a nervous breakdown," Conner stated simply, trying to make his point and get his girlfriend back on his side.

But when it came to Trent, he and Kira just saw things differently. Still, he was the one who had her…

Just as Ethan was about to put in his two cents worth again, the door opened, revealing the subject of their discussion. The former white ranger walked in, carrying a portfolio and a briefcase, standard issue items for him these days.

"Hey," called Kira, waving towards Trent, and he smiled at her before his face went blank again at the sight of Conner beside her.

The young Hispanic man walked over and dropped his things on the floor beside the table, reaching over to catch a spare chair from a neighboring seating arrangement and plopped down on it. He made sure that he was between Kira and Ethan… for as much as he'd dealt with the fact that Kira had chosen Conner, he and the jock still didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things.

"Hi guys, what's news?"

"Just chatting about finals and college. You make a decision about New York?" asked Ethan in his regular enthusiastic way.

"I'm still waiting to get the estate all settled. I can't really afford it until…" Trent trailed off as the subject started to verge towards his father's will and death.

"Can't they give you a scholarship or something? I mean, you're good enough to get one," Kira insisted.

"That's not the problem. It's the living expenses. New York isn't cheap. And the supplies I'd need aren't included in the tuition and student fees the scholarship covers."

"What about a loan?" questioned Conner, and everyone looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I guess I could… I could use most of the holdings as collateral while the legal stuff gets sorted out."

"I can't believe that they're still fighting about that. I mean, it's been months!"

"They want to be sure that I'm not just trying to steal his money, and that he's alive somewhere," explained Trent with a sad shake of his head.

"You'd rather him be alive… you'd think they'd realize that," remarked Kira as she placed a hand on Trent's, prompting Conner to scowl.

"Still, without a body…"

"I wish we could have got him out, for at least that," stated Conner, prompting everyone to turn and stare at him again.

"He's right though," Trent spoke up, validating the former red ranger's comment. "It would be easier. But the lawyers assure me that they'll get it taken care of soon."

"Good."

"Uh, guys, didn't you all say you had places to go tonight?"

Turning, the four teens found Hayley standing by the table, looking at them, and then to the clock on the wall, reading eight o'clock. Kira and Conner had planned to see the new romantic comedy playing at the Cineplex and Ethan had made arrangements to meet Devin for some Dragon Wars card game action. Realizing that the time had slipped past all of them, they hurriedly jumped up, nearly knocking chairs over and headed out the door, thanking Hayley over their shoulders as they left Trent and her behind and headed off to their normal, if yet hectic lives.

-x-

Saturday afternoon found Tommy and Kim home after having spent another long day of housework, chores and Tommy's school prep work.

Earlier in the day he'd finished preparing the final exams he'd been laboring on for the last few days and Kim volunteered to make lunch while he took a well deserved break. Besides, it was a weekend, and that was the one time that Kim didn't mind cooking. He'd been reluctant, but she said she wanted to let him relax for a while. So he'd relented and watched TV while she fixed them lunch.

Of course, the fact that he had promised her that he'd repay her in kind another day had factored into her decision. She just didn't know that he had mentally proposed repaying her in some other ways that would to show her how much he valued her.

After their late lunch though he'd headed directly for the sink, planning on living up to the "those who cook do not clean" rule that they'd half-heartedly tried to follow. He had started to do the dishes, but Kim had shooed him off to the living room, giving him a slap to his ass with the cotton dish towel as he headed of. With Kim doing the dishes, he had some spare time that he almost didn't know what to do with. But then the computer on the desk reminded him that he had people to catch up with.

Walking towards the desk, he remembered the last time they'd all seen one another – the wedding. Since then, both he and Kim had made a point to keep up better with everyone. It was easier since they were mostly all in the same time zone, with almost everyone within the Los Angeles or Las Vegas area, with only Aisha outside that circle now with Jason's move out West again. As it was, Aisha was thinking about a change in geography too, and she and Kim had been discussing Reefside as a potential new business opportunity for the vet.

But that wasn't the news that he was thinking he might have as he sat down in front of the desktop. He fired up the machine and the cable connection and tapped his fingers on the desk lightly as he waited for the machine to fully load up. When the picture of him and Kim, taken by a kind tourist in Hawaii of them on their honeymoon appeared as the computer wallpaper background, he smiled softly and then opened up his e-mail. A few minutes later, he'd cleared out the spam messages about erectile dysfunction, porn sites and cheap prescription drugs online and got to the messages from their friends.

As he read the message from Kat, and then Adam he had to wonder how anyone had ever been able to get along without e-mail. If it wasn't for that ability, he swore it would have been impossible for him to keep up with half their friends. And Kim and Aisha spent hours on online chat… he was glad that they weren't on the phone, knowing what the bills would have been like.

Finally Tommy moved to open the message from Zack he'd been expecting for a while. He scanned the contents and then ran a hand through his hair. His friend was on the verge of becoming something big… and he marveled at his sense of dedication. Then he chuckled under his breath… dedication? That was the story of his life, hell all the former ranger's lives.

"You almost done in there Beautiful?" he called out, wanting to share the news with her as soon as possible.

"Just another minute," she called without looking, washing the last dish and placing it on the counter. "What's up?"

Finished, she turned to see her husband sitting at the computer. More than likely he had news from the gang. They'd been talking about a party to celebrate Zack's business… he was finally opening a dance studio in Ventura come the summer and they were planning on a party for just after Reefside High School finished classes so Tommy wouldn't have to worry about classes.

"Zack's suggesting the weekend after school lets out for the party. I'll have everything graded and the room packed up for the summer, so I think that it's all up to you and your schedule. We could drive down Friday evening and be back Sunday night. Sound like a plan?" he asked as she wiped her hands on the dish towel and walked in to lean over his shoulders, looking at the screen and the message there.

"Sure… there's not much else to do these days," she joked with a smile, and he fought not to laugh.

And then an alarm sounded loudly through the kitchen floor from the basement, bringing their eyes to one another in shock. If that wasn't a false alarm, then it was alerting them both to the fact that their tranquil life as retired rangers was about to come to an abrupt end.

-End-

tbc…

Okay, chapter 1 is out… but I'm not sure what the schedule is going to be yet. So, let's say check back in about two weeks???


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Action

12/18/04

Summary: A new bad guy appears, and puts the team back into the game. But this time it's a battle for survival.

Hi all, well, we're moving forward… what's the alarm? We're all about to find out. So now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 2 – Back to Action

-x-

Kim and Tommy hurried towards the trap door in the floor of the kitchen, Tommy catching the hidden latch and throwing it up and open as Kim made her way down the stairs, her husband, the former black ranger following her.

As they moved to the console, they found the reason for the alarm appearing directly over the city. Clearly shown on the flat expanse of computer screen appeared a spaceship of obvious alien make. And it was quickly making it's way to Reefside.

"Did you invite anyone to town?" Kim quipped, her voice unable to mask her concern.

"I don't recognize the design. It looks familiar…" he remarked, looking at the curved edges, and the series of things that resembled tubes protruding from the top and bottom of the ship. It was glowing slightly, but moving at a slow rate so that neither he or Kim could tell if it was a trick of the light or if the ship was actually the yellowish gold color that surrounded the vehicle.

"Well, it isn't Billy, is it?"

"I saw his ship the last time, and that certainly isn't it. Besides, he would have let us know he was coming. And on top of that, it's not trying to be subtle. Whoever is flying that ship wants to be seen."

"Where do you think its heading?"

"At this angle," Tommy remarked as he slid into the console chair and ran the computations that he'd watched Hayley complete time after time, he estimated the ship's path, "it's going to go right over the downtown."

They looked at one another with a mixture of concern and hope. Maybe it was a race of aliens that were looking for the rangers for help. Or perhaps they were lost… it didn't always have to be… but the longer they thought about it, both Kim and Tommy knew that those simple, happy situations were usually not the ones that rangers got.

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?"

"I'm trying not to Beautiful, but if this thing makes any aggressive moves…"

"We'll be back in business."

"I think it's time to call the team."

And with that, Tommy hit the button on the control panel, activating the calls on the communicators of the formerly retired rangers. Then, Kim sat down beside him as they monitored the situation, waiting to see what this ship was up to.

-x-

High above Reefside, in the control room of the spaceship sat an ominous humanoid shape. There was a long dark cape that clasped in silver around his neck, draping over his shoulders and down underneath him and then trailing across the bulkhead of the ship. With his precise gestures, his crew did as he requested, not a single word having to be spoken.

As he directed the ship closer, he could almost feel his prey below him.

The rangers were here. The last ones… his rangers.

And they did not have long to live.

-x-

Focused on the computer screen before him, Ethan had been only superficially noticed the people murmuring around him. He was on level 10 of the battle simulation game that Hayley had just installed on the cyber café's computers. The controls had taken him a bit longer than he'd expected to master. So he'd had gotten himself killed one too many times for his liking and was more focused than ever in moving to the next level.

That was until the murmuring turned into shrieks and gasps as the whole Cyberspace seemed to rock with an earthquake force. The tables and chairs clattered around, and people jumped beneath them

"What the?" yelled Ethan as he dove under the computer station.

"Earthquake?" Trent called out from where he was huddled by the bar.

"I doubt it," remarked Hayley, who had realized that the shaking of her establishment had reached a peak, and then tapered off, just as the darkness that had passed over the café had seemingly continued on. As the room returned to normal, there were still some patrons, including Cassidy and Devin that were cowering under the tables and didn't seem to notice that everything had gone back to normal.

"All right everyone, it looks like it's over…" Hayley said, trying to restore some calm.

Trent, Ethan and Hayley heard the noise from outside and hurried out the Cyberspace, trailed by the patrons of the cyber café. As they looked up, they quickly saw what had obviously caused the earthquake like conditions – the gravity of an approaching spaceship.

They looked to one another and then as their communicators chimed, they knew that the Dino Thunder team was no longer retired.

"We've got to go… be careful Hayley," said Trent as he and Ethan hurried to Trent's car in the parking lot, knowing that they had to get to Dr. O and Kim's as fast as they could.

-x-

Conner and Kira had decided to go for a picnic at the park outside of the city limits. Since missing the movie the night before, they'd spent as much of the day together as possible, knowing that Sunday would more than likely be spent studying for finals. While the McKnight's and the Ford's both approved of their children's relationship, there was no wiggle room in their minds about schoolwork.

"So, are you sure you don't want to discuss this any more?" Conner asked, grabbing an apple from their basket and bringing it to his lips to take a big bite from it.

"No. I think we both know what we want at this point," replied Kira, laughing at the exaggerated chewing of her boyfriend.

"Still, I think you'd have such great opportunities…" he mumbled around the apple.

"And I think I don't want to be without you."

Swallowing the remains of apple in his mouth, Conner felt his heart race as Kira smiled at him. It was something he never got tired of. If Dr. O felt for Kim even half of what he felt for Kira, he could understand how those months apart had been so tough. Leaning towards her, he brushed his fingers along her cheek. As he did so, the smile that had been there was replaced with something more serious; a look of want.

Sliding his hand behind her head, Conner pulled her closer to him, lowering his lips to catch hers, and the spark that they'd found the first time they'd kissed was set off again. Kira reached to catch his shirt in her hand and pulled him down with her as she fell backwards onto the soft blanket they'd brought with them.

Carefully balancing his weight to stay off her fully, Conner continued to kiss the woman beneath him. When her tongue slipped out to lash at his, he felt his body shake. The emotions between them were so powerful, and as they got closer, explored more of the feelings and actions that being a couple offered, he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. And luckily for him, she felt exactly the same way.

Kira held Conner to her, enjoying the way that she could make the normally self centered jock care only about pleasing her and kissing her into senselessness.

The darkness seemed to creep up on them, but they'd been too wrapped up in one another to notice. At least until the ground rattled beneath them. For a moment they huddled together as the ground shook, but then realized that the situation required action, not for them to try to hide away from it.

Breaking apart, they sat up and looked around. They were alone, and the only evidence of the event seemed to be the swaying of the trees and the shaking of Conner's Mustang. However, they did note one strange thing… it seemed dark. The sun had been fairly bright for a Saturday afternoon in May, but now it was almost sunset dark. As they surveyed the park, they noticed that there was bright sun in places, and that there was a shadow, like a cloud crossing the sun's path. But it was a lot darker…

"Normally I would have made a crack about making your world rock, but…" Conner remarked as the shadow and the ground movement dissipated.

"I think technically you just did," she retorted as she continued to look around for what might have caused the shaking. "Earthquake?"

"It is California."

"Still… oh no…" Kira suddenly exclaimed, looking skywards and seeing the massive shape of a spacecraft heading for the center of Reefside.

Without a second thought, they jumped up, gathering up their things, stuffing them in the trunk of Conner's car. As they got in, they heard the familiar chime of their gauntlets and realized what was going on. With that Conner turned over the engine and headed straight for Dr. O. and Kim's place.

-x-

The sound of pounding feet announced the arrival of the rest of the team. There was a stream of people, first Trent and Ethan followed by Conner and Kira as they flooded into the basement from the kitchen entrance. As they emerged in the cave-like area of the command center, their eyes were glued on the older married pair of rangers where they sat before the monitor, looking for answers to why their normal lives had been interrupted for what they thought was the retirement of their ranger lives and responsibilities.

"What is it?" asked Trent as he rushed forward, his hand landing on the console as he stared at the screen.

"Do we know what they want?" Ethan inquired as he followed Trent to the console.

"Are they dangerous?" Kira wondered aloud as she moved to Kim's side.

"Has there been any more movement?" questioned Conner, immediately stopping at the side of Dr. O's chair, his mind in leader more already.

"Calm down guys," Tommy said simply, and the others bristled slightly, but realized that they were pushing their mentor and teacher a bit fast for answers that he might not have.

Admonished, the rangers turned from Dr. O and watched the ship settle over Reefside. The golden glow that covered it seemed to pulse as if it was alive or harmonically resonating with something. Of course, there was always the possibility that it was a force shield that was set up to keep everything out… including possible hostile action by the ranger team or the local scared police or military.

The six of them continued to study the picture, noting the crowd gathering to watch with a sense of dread. Still…

"So far there hasn't been any hostile movement. Maybe…" Tommy began, hoping he wasn't about t jinx things.

Suddenly as they watched, the ship unleashed a red colored laser blast to the center of the city, setting a few cars and part of a building on fire, sending people running and screaming. That settled everything as far as the rangers were concerned.

"If we had no bad luck, we'd have no luck at all," gripped Ethan, recalling the recurring bad luck both this team and all their predecessors had as rangers.

"Alright, we're back in business. Everyone find some space and let's get into uniform."

Hurriedly everyone moved to find their old places, accommodating Kim as well, since they never had done much morphing in the command center with her as part of the team. Six voices, all with slightly different styles called out the phrase as they activated their morphers, setting the room aglow with colored light. As it paled, the dino thunder ranger team stood in their armor, helmets in place and ready to get back to action.

"Grab your bikes… we've got to get moving now!" yelled Tommy, with Kim right behind him as they headed for the raptor cycles and raced towards the scene.

-x-

Riding into the downtown center, the rangers arrived just as the ship above unleashed another salvo of laser fire, scorching the earth and setting a building on fire. People around them were running quickly, and there seemed to be few if any injuries. Confused on what that meant, Tommy and the team slowed to a stop within the radius of the blasts and jumped off.

"Zords," announced Tommy, deciding that the time had come to get rid of the space ship once and for all, and the firepower of both the Megazord and the Stegazord would be what they needed.

Yet before he could call on the Brachiozord from its resting place along with the rest of the team and their own zords, the air around them shimmered with the same golden glow of the ship above them. Within seconds the air coalesced and the golden glow solidified into beings.

Surrounding them were dozens of beings. They resembled nothing Tommy or Kim had ever seen in their days of fighting. Rather than cogs or putties or Tengas, these seemed to be something between a soldier and a priest… each one of the beings looked like a human man, pale in skin color and dressed in military-like jackets, pants and boots. The color of the uniforms shifted, from black to white to gold as the light hit them. But what struck Tommy as the most odd was the thing that reminded him of priests… they all wore dark red banded colors around their necks and held metal staffs. And they were all bald.

The rangers stared through their visors at the soldier-like aliens who stared back, as if both were taking the measure of the opposing side. Silence encircled them as the hovering ship stopped firing, as if to make sure none of their people were hit by stray fire. Yet the silence ticked on without a single person from the newly arrived alien race making any gesture of move towards trying to communicate with the rangers.

"Uh, you come in peace?" asked Conner finally, deciding that someone had to make the first move.

Without a word, the men looked at the dino thunder team and as one charged.

Before they knew it, the rangers were under siege, surrounded and being assaulted by all sides. Kira and Kim had ended up side by side, and they focused on punching and kicking whatever they could. Kira finally let loose with a terra scream to give her and Kim some breathing room before they attacked again. Ethan and Trent had ten of the soldier things attacking them, and while Trent used his dagger's energy arrow making ability, Ethan focused on his invulnerable skin.

"You sure you guys don't wanna talk about this?" Trent asked as he sent another volley of arrows at the advancing men, some striking their targets and others missing wide.

Yet no matter how many times the rangers spoke to the beings attacking them, there was never any reply, which concerned more than a few of the team.

Conner and Tommy focused their attention on a large mass of the warriors, Conner using his speed to attack and Tommy his invisibility to assail the soldiers without being seen. All of the rangers had chosen to use their sidearms, save Trent, but soon it became clear that most of those laser strikes were being shrugged off by the alien beings.

"We need some more firepower guys," Kim yelled over the din, and called forth her personal weapon, created for her by Hayley right before the wedding… her Stegabow.

Kim pulled back on the bow string, feeling the energy of the arrow forming, and she let fly. The first bolt struck one of the advancing warriors straight in the chest, and he went down hard. She smiled behind her helmet, thinking that after all this time her skill with the bow hadn't left her.

Kira jumped into the fray with her Terragrips, Ethan beside her with his Tricerashield, each of them plowing through the assembled attackers, blocking blows from the staffs that fell towards them. Tommy's Brachiostaff sent forth a shockwave of earthquake power, and Trent's dagger continued to send forth arrows, similar to Kim's.

Conner had called his own weapon, his Tyranostaff and was proceeding to whip it around his head and bring it down on the advancing soldier alien when just before he could connect, the being literally misted through the stroke of the weapon.

"What the hell?" yelled Conner both in surprise and anger, his momentum spinning him around and the soldier took the moment to strike Conner with his own staff, sending a shock of electricity through the young man's body.

At Conner's yell, everyone had turned to see what had happened. Those closest saw Conner spinning and the strike of the staff held by the alien. But none had seen how it had happened, until the other shapes before them began to mist before them, Kira's attack as well as Kim and Trent's arrows passing through the golden colored mist that had only moments before been solid adversaries.

"It's like a ghost!" Trent exclaimed, surprised like Conner had been.

"Ghosts aren't solid," complained Kim, noting the alien's near-immediate solidification as one of them brought their staff down towards her, and she had to block using her bow.

"These are," Ethan added as he found himself

"Use the dino gem energy, like with the Triptiods to make them solid," yelled Tommy over the chaos of battle.

Doing just that, Kira and Ethan slammed their hand with their morphers forward, focusing the energy on the wraith-like soldiers before them. As the dino energy hit the alien and the power filled the silhouette, solidifying them until they stood stone-still, like statues. Then Kim and Trent fired their weapons, striking the incapacitated bad guys and shattering them into golden shards.

But the toll seemed to be almost more than Kira and Ethan could handle, as they both slumped towards the pavement, Conner and Kim running to their sides. Tommy and Trent had used the same power infusion from their dino gems on another pair of the wraiths, Tommy using his staff and Trent his dagger to shatter the statue aliens once they'd been petrified by the gem's energy.

"We can't keep doing that. At this rate we'll drain ourselves dry before they're all gone," Trent panted, feeling the toll of using his energy for that purpose.

"Still, we don't seem to have much choice," replied Tommy, pushing himself to stand up straighter as a pair of the soldier things started for him, others forming a perimeter around the ranger team.

Then suddenly, before the two moving reached him, they and the other the wraiths simply began to mist again, and disappeared without a sound.

Above them, they heard a heavy hum as the engines of the ship above them seemed to rev up. Moments later, the ship seemed to lurch upwards, as if making a sudden retreat, flying upwards in a swift motion. Yet before it left, it let loose a final volley of fire which struck the ground near the rangers, causing them to scramble out of the way, Kira and Conner jumping to escape the path of the beam.

Picking themselves up off the pavement, the rangers watched the steam curling off the place where the laser had struck. And it was Ethan that gasped and waved everyone close when he realized that the beam had etched a message into the ground. As the team stared at the red-hot trenches in the ground that had seared there, they read the four simple words that struck a frightening chord in all of them.

"Prepare FOR DEATH rangers."

"Oh no, this is so not good," remarked Conner as Kira moved to his side, circling his waist with her arm without carrying if anyone saw them in such a pose while in uniform.

Tommy and Kim looked to one another and sighed. Somehow they should have known being retired was too good to be true.

-End-

tbc…

Since we're heading into the holidays, and I know you'll all be too busy to find time to read, we'll see you in three weeks this time: Jan 8, 2005!


	3. Chapter 3: Changing Gears

1/8/05

Summary: Relationships and lives start to fray under the new pressures of an unknown malevolent force.

Hi all! We're heading full steam into the series, and now that the team's back in uniform, things are going to have to change… whether it's for the better or not is another matter. So now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 3 – Changing Gears

-x-

"Let's head back to the base and see if we can't figure out what this is all about," Tommy said, and the team hurriedly mounted back up on their vehicles and sped back to the forest entry of the command center.

As they rode into the back entrance of the cave in the fading light, they parked their vehicles and headed into the main meeting area. Inside they found Hayley already at the console, her red hair flowing over her shoulders in a riot, looking as if she'd run all the way from the café. She turned and regarded them seriously as they came in, giving them a tight grin.

"Looks like you guys are back in business."

"Glad you noticed," remarked Tommy as he reached to his wrist and unmorphed.

Everyone followed suit, and soon the room was filled with ordinary teenagers, one high school science teacher, a gymnastics coach and a small business entrepreneur again. Except that those appearances were deceiving… they were rangers, no matter what they looked like out of uniform. And that simple fact that they were back in the game was difficult for all of them.

Silence ruled the large cave for long moments as Tommy moved away from the teens that were his students and team mates as he tried to figure out what to do next. Running his hand through his hair, Tommy paced slightly until Kim put a hand on his other arm to stop him. His eyes met hers, and he sighed. They had all believed that after Mesogog's defeat that they could leave this life behind, and here they were, being attacked by an unknown source and they were getting sucked right back into the ranger life.

While Kim and Tommy seemed to be in their own world, the others decided to sit and wait the black and pink rangers out. Falling into their familiar patterns of seating, they found the slabs of rock and other scattered wooden work areas and sat down. The only difference was where they sat and how close they sat…

"So, what exactly do you think we're dealing with Dr. O?" Conner asked Tommy abruptly, Kira sitting at his side more now from their relationship than their previous seating arrangement.

"I don't know… should I?" Tommy questioned as he turned back towards the others.

"Just figuring, what with you being the greatest living ranger ever you might have come in contact with them in your day…" suggested Ethan, sounding just as lost as everyone else, but trying to put a positive spin on things.

Unfortunately his comments made Tommy pause in a long moment of recall. His mind flashed back to the old questions, all the old wounds of his time as a ranger – feeling like he wasn't good enough, getting captured and used by the bad guys, fighting against his friends… those were the memories that popped up, rather than ones of his being the leader that got the team through. Under his calm facade, his temper was starting to unravel at the sudden appearance of this new foe and the way the team had seemed to unravel after the months out of uniform. Only Kim could see the turmoil in his eyes, the uncertainty that the questions and the new unknown were causing in Tommy, and took up her role to support him as she always did.

"Alright, let's all just stop and back the truck up here, okay," Kim said softly, bringing the others to a halt in their questions as she stood up and placed her hands on his chest, forcing him to look at her. "I don't think any of us, even us old rangers have any idea of what we're facing."

The moment her hands pressed against him, Tommy found his mind clearing and his heart thudding in his chest. Looking down, he found himself caught once again in Kim's doe brown eyes, and felt his soul reconnect with hers, the calm that she gave him seeping through his veins. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it, knowing that the moment had passed and that they could focus again on the problem, rather than its affects on her husband's psyche.

"No guesses?" Kira asked Kim and Tommy, her lips curving into a frown.

"Not a one. Sorry," remarked Tommy as he pulled Kim into his side and facing the others.

"You know, I could put in a call to Bill… he might know something…" suggested Hayley out of the blue, shocking Tommy and Kim.

Kim looked to Tommy, wondering if they wanted to bring their friend into this. But their options were limited. They only knew about the aliens that they'd met over the years. This new ship and new army of soldiers was outside of their scope of knowledge. And without knowing who the new threat was, why they were after the rangers and how to beat them, they were in for a long series of battles.

"Go ahead. Maybe he's heard of something."

"How about the other rangers?" asked Trent. "I mean they've been other places, seen other worlds, right? At least TJ claimed they had."

"No, they have… that's probably a good idea. Hayley, maybe you could contact Cam and some of the other ranger teams."

"Okay, so we're finding out what they are. But in the meantime, how do we fight those… wraiths, I guess for lack of a better name?" Kira posed.

"The dino gem power helped make them solid so we could break them," Conner said simply, running his hand over Kira's in a calming manner.

"But we don't know if that's permanent or if they regenerate. And we only were able to destroy a half dozen like that before they disappeared. What happens when we start to run out of energy?" Ethan offered up, still worried about their new foe.

"Can we run out of energy?" Kim wondered aloud, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Kira and Ethan have both been in that situation. Sort of like when you passed on some of your energy when they've transferred energy to the Shield of Triumph when…" Tommy trailed off before he mentioned Mesogog's island, and looked quickly to where Trent sat.

The moment Dr. O's eyes met his, Trent quickly looked away. While Trent had talked about Anton's death with him and Kim, it was still a lingering cloud over the young man. He'd spent more than a few evenings in the last eight months showing up, having dinner with the Olivers and sitting on the floor, watching TV with them for some sense of normalcy. But the ghost of his father continued to trouble him.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" questioned Conner, more than a little ill at ease with this new development.

"Stay alert, keep pushing them back and go about business as usual, I would think," Kim suggested, glancing from Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent to Tommy.

"And that means finals," finished Tommy, staring at the four youths who had their whole lives still ahead of them, outside of their duties as rangers.

"Ugh," said four voices in near unison, realizing that their return to being superheroes came with the added bonus of the end of high school as well.

"Everyone head home, we'll discuss this when we have more to discuss. That means you too Hayley."

Reluctantly nodding, Hayley sent the last of the messages out and turned to guide Trent and Ethan towards the stairs, Conner and Kira ahead of them and Kim and Tommy behind. Climbing the stairs they all moved through the living room and made their goodbyes as everyone finally left. Once the door closed, Kim and Tommy turned to one another, Kim moving into his instantly open arms as they took comfort in one another, their thoughts churning almost as one.

They were back in uniform, and the situation was dire. The old adage about always being a ranger looked like it was true in their case more than they'd believed.

"We'll get through it. We always do," she murmured into his chest as she leaned into him, his hands rubbing circles against her back.

"That's because I have you, watching my back," replied Tommy, smiling down on her before placing a soft kiss on her head.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how you got though before…"

That simple remark clouded over Tommy's dark eyes and Kim pulled away slightly and looked up at him with a frown. The years of their separation were long over, yet the pain that marked them both seemed destined to continue to intrude on their lives.

"I'm sorry," Kim intoned, her voice thick with emotion as she laid a hand on his cheek.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"I shouldn't have left…"

"And I didn't push you to go?" he reminded her softly, turning his face to press a soft kiss into the palm of her hand. "It doesn't matter now Beautiful. Really, it doesn't. I have you now, and for the rest of our lives, and that's what counts."

"For as long as this new bad guy lets us live that is, right?" Kim remarked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Hey, weren't you the one that was just saying that we were gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Kim, we always win, remember? We'll get the team through this," he chided with a grin and she couldn't help but return it.

"You win," she sighed slightly, moving back into his embrace. "I don't know about you, but I'm wiped out…"

"Then let's go to bed."

"For sleep…"

"Of course," he answered quickly, his tone mockingly offended, even if his eyes were glittering in the light in a manner that said he'd rather not sleep.

But the day was catching up with him too, and they both had classes in the morning. Letting out a stifled yawn, Tommy wrapped his arm loosely around Kim's waist and ushered them into the bedroom. There they shrugged off their clothes, donning pajamas before climbing under the covers of their bed.

Curling up in the sheets, Tommy held Kim tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his chest as they fought to put aside the day's events, finding comfort and sleep in each other's arms.

-x-

The inner doors to the Cyberspace opened, revealing Trent, Kira and Ethan, trudging in after a long day of class with school books, laptops and book bags in hand and making a bee line to the table that had been theirs for the last year. Hayley looked across the room and smiled at them as she took a round of sodas to a group of teens by the TV set.

"God, I hate trig," complained Trent as he laid out the text book on the table in front of him, staring hard at the pages.

"It could be worse," remarked Kira, and Ethan and Trent looked up to wait for her to continue. "On top of school, I never thought I'd have to go through this."

"Go through what?" asked Ethan, closing up his laptop.

"Being a ranger and being with Conner."

"How's that an issue?" he asked quickly, concerned at his friend's dejected attitude.

"It's not as easy as it looks."

"Kim makes it look easy," remarked Trent.

"Please. Do you remember Dr. O when Kim got kidnapped?"

The two young men sat stunned for a minute and then nodded their heads. They hadn't thought about their mentor and his wife in the same context as Kira and Conner. Kim and Dr. O were just… well, Kim and Dr. O. Nothing seemed to shake them.

"Well, it isn't all simple to be romantically involved with your team mate. Even Kim's had her problems."

"You're kidding…" both Trent and Ethan responded in surprise.

"No, I'm not. But she supports Dr. O, and he supports her. I just don't know if I can do that for Conner and keep him from going caveman on me… I mean, I can pull my own weight…"

"Of course you can!" Trent barked out, causing Kira and Ethan to look around nervously to see if anyone had been attracted to their conversation following Trent's outburst. "I'm serious… you can take care of yourself. If Conner's stupid enough to be distracted by your well being when we're out there… then he doesn't respect your abilities enough."

"Uhh…" stammered Ethan, unsure if he should support Trent's support of Kira's abilities, even at the detriment of his best friend. He knew that Conner admired Kira's skill in the field. He just wondered if Kira knew that, or if she was so insecure of it that Trent's remarks could make her doubt it…

Looking at Trent, Ethan had to question his friend's motives in his choice in words… and if there was something deeper behind it.

"Thanks Trent," replied Kira, giving the white ranger a smile even as Ethan frowned slightly.

"Okay, well, how about we put the shop talk aside for the time being and get back to the studying… because we're not gonna get any slack on our finals," Ethan insisted, bringing their attention back to their schoolwork.

As he typed away on his English paper, Ethan couldn't help but worry that Trent was about to cause more problems to his friends in an already stressful situation. And he could only hope that Kira and Conner were solid enough to deal with all of it.

-x-

"Hey! How was school?" Kim called out as she heard the front door open as Tommy walked into the house, the sound of his bag and jacket falling to a heap on the floor by the door.

"Fine. All my finals have been approved," he answered with a wide grin as he walked into where she was folding laundry on the bed, turning her to kiss her hello.

"Good," she finally got out after having kissed her love into a near stupor before they pulled apart. "And just in time too… aren't finals Friday?"

"Yeah," he replied, moving to her side as she moved back to sorting his underwear from hers. The simple, normal behavior of her doing this sparked his memory, and he laid a hand on hers, stilling her movements. "Kim, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"I noticed you were here when I left this morning for class. Usually you're out first in the morning, and… I thought maybe you weren't feeling well and that you'd cancelled your morning class."

"Oh… I was just late to training today. My stomach was upset this morning…"

"Flu bug?" he asked with a touch of worry coloring his tone as he moved his hand to her face.

"Nah… it's probably nothing that a few cooking lessons for you couldn't fix," she remarked with a smirk.

"Hey! You liked my pancakes before we got married. You said so!"

"I was being nice. Your idea of good meals is take out Chinese and frozen pizza love."

"Okay, so maybe my culinary skills are lacking."

"And you wonder why I offer to cook as often as I do…" Kim tossed out, bringing a flush to Tommy's face.

"Ouch."

"It's no big deal. Besides, you more than compensate for your poor cooking with other skills."

"Oh really Mrs. Oliver?"

"Oh yes Mr. Oliver."

"Maybe we could put the laundry back in the basket and I could work on showing you some of those skills?" he asked with a smile, his arm already moving to shove the clothes off the bed as he eased Kim's body closed to the edge of the bed.

"As long as you promise to help clean up later," she replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him deeply before letting him ease her back onto the bed.

-x-

His dark eyes had watched the recording of these rangers as they fought his warriors for the tenth time. The strength of the older rangers, the black and the pink rangers was obvious to him. It would have been even to a blind man. They way they stood together… they had been together for a long time. Perhaps long enough to be one of the original team.

That would be perfect irony he thought darkly.

The red ranger was also strong, as was the white. Yet each had their own obvious weakness. For the red, who seemed like a leader, he seemed as if he was overly attached to the yellow ranger. For the white, he seemed to be outside them all, as if he was unwanted or unworthy of his station.

Of course, he knew that they all were unworthy.

There never would be a worthy ranger again. They all were destined to pay for their crimes, and he was the one chosen to see to that.

It was simply a matter of time before he loosed his generals on them and ground their bodies to dust.

With an evil smile that was as cold as his heart, he turned to look at one of those same generals. He was humanoid in appearance, bald as all of them were, yet his physique was bulky, his arms, chest and legs bulging with muscle all encased in the golden steel armor that his most senior staff wore.

Symax was a brute, but an effectively deadly one. And he followed his orders without question.

"Go," he said simply as he signaled to his first general, and motioned for him to lead another attack.

"As you wish my Lord."

Closing his eyes, he growled under his breath. Snapping his eyes open, he stared at the screen before him, the steel of his gauntlet tapping on the arm rest of the chair as he awaited the next battle.

-x-

The piercing alarm from the basement pulled Kim and Tommy from their post-coital bliss, and they quickly threw on their clothes before racing downstairs to find the monitor already on, and the scene playing out: the wraiths were back, but this time they had someone new with them. The man seemed a bulked-up version of the wraith soldiers, but he was covered from neck to toe in gleaming golden armor.

"Wow, looks like he stole Goldar's uniform," Kim tried to joke, even as the new leader directed the wraiths into the port area of Reefside's business district, sending civilians running for their lives as boxes, cars and buildings were fired on by the electric staffs the wraiths carried.

"If only we were up against Goldar… that would mean Rita or Zedd was around somewhere. At least them we know," Tommy complained as he hit the button on the control panel, calling the other rangers.

At their individual locations, Trent, Kira Ethan and Conner all got the chime call on their gauntlets, and answered the call.

"We've got trouble again," Tommy told them all simply. "Head to the port, in uniform."

Acknowledging the order, everyone, including Tommy and Kim morphed and hurried to the scene of the chaos. As soon as the rangers had arrived, the man who obviously was in charge of the wraiths turned and smiled a dark grin their direction as he called to his men to hold and form up around him.

The guy had to be seven feet tall, if Conner estimated it right. All of the rangers, except for Kim and Tommy were taken aback by this pro-wrestler looking guy in the super-bright gold armor. For the older rangers, having dealt with the likes of Goldar and Zedd, this guy wasn't all that frightening. The wraiths circled around their leader, ready for his command, and Tommy knew that they would be attacking as soon as this new guy gave the word.

"You… Rangers… immoral fools! My lord commands your deaths and I, Symax, first of his generals will be honored to bring your heads to him on my sword," he bellowed, reaching for the four foot long blade that had been slung across his back.

"Everyone take positions," Tommy called quickly, pulling his Brachiostaff up to a guarded position, as the others called on their own weapons.

"You think that you can defeat me? Defeat my master? You're mistaken black ranger. All your wicked kind will find if you fight will be a slow death," Symax growled, and slashed the black and gold sword down and pointed it towards the rangers. "Attack!"

Quickly the wraiths swarmed forward, staffs in hand as they rushed to engage the rangers. Conner's T-Rex staff came up to block the first swing, then he twisted, twirling the staff in his hands to clash against another metal staff from a second soldier. Beside him, Kira's Terra-grips scissored with her quick movements, blocking the blows of her attacker and allowing her to get underneath him and slicing at his stomach and legs before launching him and two of his buddies backwards with a Terrascream.

"Come on, bring it on!" Kira yelled as she felt energized at fighting back to back with Conner… her boyfriend and her team mate. She'd make sure that he knew she was his equal and an asset in the field…

As Conner and Kira took on one group of wraiths, Tommy had chosen to go invisible, Trent beside him in his camouflage more so they could make their way to Symax without any resistance. Once they'd bypassed the rush of wraiths, both brought their cloaking down and faced Syamx directly.

"This is your only warning Symax," Tommy intoned, his voice that of a leader that had dispatched more than his fair share of evil.

"Or what? Are you a killer, ranger?"

"How about you try us?" spoke Trent, his face twisting up under his helmet as he swiped his Drago Saber before him, and send with a flick of his wrist a barrage of laser arrows straight for Symax.

They bounced of his armor as if they'd been made of air. As they shorted out, Symax laughed coldly.

"So, the white ranger is the kind of ranger that kills. I'm not surprised. But are all of your colorful team so bloodthirsty black ranger? And do any of you have anything that can hurt me?"

"I don't know… how about I find out?" Tommy answered, circling his Brachiostaff in the air before slamming it down to the ground, sending forth the earth strike, cracking the ground beneath them in a blurring line until the force of an earthquake slammed into Symax's chest, making him sway and fall to his knees.

As the impact staggered the gold-plated figure, he growled deep in his chest as he used his sword to leverage himself back up to stand before them.

"That hurt black ranger. So I will make you hurt."

Lunging forward, he swung his sword down towards Tommy's head. The movement for a man of his bulk surprised Tommy, and he barely got his staff up in time to block the swing, but it still jarred his limbs with the impact.

As Tommy and Trent took on Symax, Conner and Kira still fought on with the wraiths around them, and Kim had ended up teaming up with Ethan. The two had been able to help each other; Kim's long range Stegabow and Ethan's close range Tricera Shield had been a good compliment.

Still, there were a lot of wraiths, and Kim couldn't hit them all. Before either of them realized it, one had slipped past both of them and had engaged Ethan directly, swinging his staff towards the blue ranger's blind side.

Ethan felt his head ring as the electricity from one of the wraith's staffs hit him suddenly, sending him flying back into the harbor office's cement wall. As he fell heavily to the ground, he looked up to see Kim above him, her bow's yoke deflecting a blow that he was sure could have cracked his helmet open, if not his head.

"Naughty, naughty… you shouldn't beat up people when their down. It's unsportsmanlike," she said, hurriedly using her gem's power to freeze the wraith in place before jumping up to land a kick to the crystalline structure of her opponent, shattering him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's get back to action, huh?" he said flippantly and Kim laughed inwardly.

Catching Ethan by the hand, Kim launched herself up off the ground, using her levitation skill to lift not just her, but Ethan as well. They walked over the staffs being flung in their direction until Kim felt herself begin to tire. Slowly they started to drift, and she pushed herself a bit more to bring them to Kira and Conner's side.

"Nice trick there," Conner said as he struck another wraith with his staff, noting Kim's latest stretch of her powers.

"You okay?" asked Kira, seeing how Kim slumped a bit as she landed, Ethan fending off a few wraiths that had tried to take advantage of the pink ranger's sudden weakness.

"Yeah, just a bit drained. Never did it before, you know…"

"Well, I think now would be a good time to see about getting rid of these guys and helping send this Symax guy packing," announced Conner.

Nodding, the four of them focused their gem energy on the wraiths closest to them, and within moments, they were crystallized. With a few kicks and chops, they broke into pieces as the others stepped back, misting into their intangible forms, seemingly retreating to their leader.

Moving quickly, the four rangers ran to Tommy and Trent's side, creating a united front before the evil henchman that seemed unwilling to go without giving them some more bruises.

"How about we try something different?" Conner suggested, gesturing to his staff and the rest of their weapons.

"Good idea. Let's put them all together and see if we can get them to take a hike," Dr. O announced as they quickly threw their weapons together to create the newest combination of their individual weapons… The ZX-Rex Blaster.

"Time for you to go bye-bye," Kira remarked with a tight laugh as Conner pulled the trigger, firing off a multi-colored blast of power straight into Symax's chest, scorching the gold metal, turning it black, then a slowly glowing red.

"No!" screamed Symax, lowering the point of his sword between him and the beam, disrupting it long enough for him to break away and run a few steps to the golden beam that had suddenly appeared from the hovering ship, allowing him and the remaining wraiths to make a quick get away as the ship fled into the atmosphere again.

The rangers watched their adversary's ship retreat, leaving them standing in the remains of the area that had just been a battle zone, looking as if not much had just happened there, unless you counted the small black and gold crystal fragments that had been wraiths minutes earlier.

"Damn, this is getting harder," swore Conner under his breath, prompting several of the team to look at him in surprise.

"It's true. This new metal guy was hard core," Ethan agreed, shaking off some of the ache left over from having been slammed into the wall of the harbor office.

"Yeah, did you hear that whole 'rangers are evil' riff? Wow, he's been to one too many evil brainwashing conventions," Kira tossed out, making everyone smile behind their helmets and lighten the mood.

"Well, it looks like the place is clear. I think it's safe enough to power down," Tommy remarked having checked around and verified the area was empty of civilians or other kinds of prying eyes.

As they unmorphed, their civilian clothing fluidly and swiftly took the place of armor.

However, as the rush of power that signaled the powering down of her ranger powers flowed through Kimberly, the energy whipped through cells and she felt everything shift as if on a tilt-o-whirl. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

-End-

tbc…

Just so we're all clear here, you might want to start getting used to the cliffhangers… they're gonna be around a lot more through the mini-series.


	4. Chapter 4: When You're Least Expecting

1/15/05

Author's Notes: 1. Warning – Character death (non-primary character). 2. Thanks to Kris for the beta… (see, I told you it had flow issues).

Summary: Two sudden pieces of news put Tommy and Kim's lives into a tailspin, putting everyone in jeopardy as they try to make some hard decisions.

Hi all, we're back again for the fourth installment. Anyway, last time, we had another cliff hanger, and by now you're all more than anxious to know what's going on. Well, you need not wait any longer, for this is it, the big reveal… So now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 4 – When You're Least Expecting

-x-

There was a collective gasp of concern when Kim passed out after unmorphing. Tommy raced to her side, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up gently. Almost as soon as he brushed his hand across her hair, her eyes fluttered open.

"Beautiful?" he asked, the fear in his voice unmistakable.

"You need to stop making me faint," she murmured, her voice tinged with humor at the irony of her position.

"That's not funny Kim… are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a little light headed. Maybe all those long hours at the gym are catching up with me. Of course, getting our butts kicked by the wraiths and that new guy Symax probably didn't help."

"Yeah, how are we supposed to beat those things, especially with our poster boy for Gold's Armored Gym too?" asked Conner, latching onto Kira's hand.

"I don't know… but we'll figure it out," remarked Tommy as he helped Kim up, holding her tightly against his side.

"They're so different from Mesogog… they don't seem much interested in taking over the Earth," commented Ethan with a grimace.

"These guys aren't interested in the planet, they just want us dead," remarked Conner tightly.

"Let's take this back to the basement, and I'll call Hayley for a meeting."

Helping Kim stand, Tommy held her tightly to him. With a frown, he looked her over, but she seemed to be getting better quickly.

"Should we get a cab?" Tommy asked Kim, looking at her intently.

"No… walking will help clear my head."

Nodding somewhat reluctantly, Tommy accepted her answer. With that, they turned towards the direction of Tommy and Kim's and started walking.

-x-

The stick was blue.

Kim sat heavily on the toilet and closed her eyes. What it was about bad luck and being a ranger that Jason used to espouse endlessly? She had no idea… heaven knew that Murphy had nothing on Ranger's Law.

Once they'd arrived back at the house, she'd made her excuses and gone straight to the bathroom. It had been simple once she thought of it, and now she was finding out that she had been right. The mornings in the last two weeks where she had been feeling ill; the upset stomach she wrote off as Tommy's cooking; the over-tiredness that she had written off as a bug and putting in too many hours at the gym. But today's incident had prompted her to do the math. With everything had been going on she'd lost track of time…

They'd talked about this after the bacherlorette party, deciding that if they were to stop taking precautions, that they'd be happy to be pregnant. As it was, Aisha and Jason had informed them in no certain terms after they'd gotten back from their honeymoon that they were the godparents. They'd laughed about their friends thinking they'd be expecting already, but decided not to think about the possibility. If it was to be, it would happen when it happened, so they'd settled into a pattern with their lives: working and loving and living.

Over the last eight months there had been two false alarms, so after the last one, Kim had decided to just stock a home test in the house, rather than her running off to the doctor every time she was late a day or two.

But neither time had resulted in a real pregnancy, she'd just been late.

So she and Tommy had gone along, business as usual. It was only now, with the looming danger of this new villain over their heads that they had to finally have what they'd been planning and hoping for.

A sudden knock on the door sent her head flying up, and she instantly regretted it. After the fainting spell she was still feeling a bit woozy and the sudden movement hadn't helped.

"Beautiful, you okay in there?" asked Tommy's voice through the door.

Her face paled at the sound of his voice. She knew that he would be happy, they'd really wanted to have children, there was no question of that. What worried her was how to tell him, what with the unknown bad guy who had his army kicking their ass up and down Reefside harbor. Still she had to get up and tell him… Sighing, she slowly got up and moved to the door, cracked it open slightly. Her pale face greeted his, and she watched his face fall.

"Kim?" he said breathlessly, reaching for her, his fear evident in his voice.

"I'm okay," she replied, smiling at him with a mixed expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, knowing her too well not to know when she was hiding something.

"I… God Tommy," she rambled, still unsure of how to say it without just blurting it out, so she ended up explaining just that, "I don't know how to say this… I'm pregnant."

Time stood still as a series of reactions played across Tommy's face: shock, joy, awe, nervousness and then fear. She watched them all and felt her heart rend as his hand raked his hair and his eyes closed.

"Tommy?"

"Oh God Kim… this is such… it's great, I'm so happy, but…"

"I know. The timing sucks…" she remarked with a touch of anguish, her eyes threatening to tear.

"Don't say that," Tommy admonished, reaching to grasp her upper arms as he smiled a bittersweet grin at her. "No matter when this happened we would have had to make adjustments…"

"But two months, two weeks ago we weren't under attack."

His mouth took on a dark frown as soon as the words left her mouth and his eyes closed for a brief moment. In that second, Kim worried just what he was thinking. When he finally opened his eyes, she knew whatever was going to come from his lips was going to change things.

She had no idea how true that was…

"I know… and that's why I'm going to order you not to go back out there again."

Kim stared at her husband without comprehension. Had he just…

"I… Did I just hear you right?"

"I don't want you back out there Kim."

"No way! You need every man right now."

"You can't go out there again. We've been lucky so far, but I get the impression that the next time we meet Symax and those wraith soldiers that it won't be as easy. Someone could get really seriously hurt out there, and I won't endanger you and the baby."

"That's not fair. I'm pregnant, not an invalid…You don't have the right to tell me I can't do my job. And you can't tell me I'm not a valuable member of this team. You need me damnit!"

"Kim, you know that I know you're a damn fine ranger… you always have been. But you're my wife and you're carrying our baby. I can ask you to be careful," Tommy said, his face dark, "but as the senior member of the team I can ground you if I see that you're not fit. Which I am."

"You can't do that."

"It's done. I'll let the rest of the team know later that you're grounded. If they call you for anything ranger related, I'll put them on zord repair duty for a year."

"Tommy…"

Before Kim could complete her sentence, the sound of their alerts on their morphing cuffs chimed. Before Kim could move, Tommy started to block her path, and she forcefully shoved his arm away, staring up at him with fury in her eyes at this sudden change in her status. She wasn't going to let him keep her from finding out what was happening, and if she had her way, the conversation about her staying out of uniform was far from over.

"I can still see what's going on, can't I?" Kim nearly growled, and Tommy tipped his head back in angry exasperation. He knew that this discussion wasn't over in her mind.

Waving her forward, the two made their way down the ladder to the basement where Hayley and the team all had been going over the latest data on the new threat during Kim and Tommy's absence. What was on the screen however wasn't analytical data or footage of the fight or a new threat on the streets of Reefside. It was instead a familiar face that seemed to be waiting for their arrival before they continued…

"Billy…" greeted Tommy, his face instantly relaxing at the sight of his, their friend and former team mate.

"Hey Tommy, Kim," Billy said, his familiar form seated behind some kind of control panel on Aquitar.

"I assume you got Hayley's message?"

Kim watched her long time friend and caught a slight frown; an expression that might have been passed off by someone else, but she knew that there was something wrong.

"I did. I'm glad you contacted me. I would have gotten back sooner, but things have been… hectic," Billy stated, his voice tight.

"What's happened?" Kim asked, her heart clenching in her chest as she worried what had Billy so upset.

"I guess you have trouble of the evil villain kind."

"We were hoping you or some of the other ranger teams might know something…" Tommy explained, even though he knew that Billy had probably already figured out the reason why Hayley had contacted him.

"I do. As it was, I was going to call you anyway… to warn you. I guess I'm too late though."

"Billy, come on, you're killing us here," Conner spoke up and the former blue ranger's face went pale.

"Billy, what's going on?" Hayley asked her long-long-distance boyfriend.

"The Space Rangers were attacked ten days ago. And the probability is that it was the same being that's attacking you now."

There was stunned silence as that information was digested. Some of the team were taken aback, others angry. The overall feeling in the room was shock and awe. It was Kira that finally broke the silence, asking the question that needed to be spoken.

"TJ? Andros? The others?" asked Kira, remembering the space rangers from Kim and Dr. O's wedding.

Billy looked from Kira and Conner and the rest of the younger members of the Dino Thunder team and then focused on Tommy and Kim. They gave him a look that told him what he wanted to know… how much he should say: they were rangers, and there was no shielding them from the hard truth. Especially if their lives hung on the information Billy had.

"Andros and Cassie are dead. They were killed when the ship came under heavy fire, and they didn't survive the blast when the ship's bridge was hit. Carlos is in a coma, and they don't expect that he'll be able to walk if he comes out of it. Ashley has severe internal damage, and they have her on life support at the moment, but they think she'll make a full recovery. Somehow TJ came away with more broken bones and ruptured body parts than a person is supposed to be able to live through. They found him alive and still conscious when they located the wreckage."

"Did he know who did this?" Tommy questioned almost breathlessly, still stunned by the deaths of people he knew, people he recruited to be rangers.

"Yeah… the guy called himself Xondar. He claims to have killed rangers across the universe. And the Space Rangers were supposedly second to last on his list."

Ethan caught the implication first.

"And we're last, aren't we?" he blurted out, his eyes wide as all the pieces fell into place for him.

Tommy looked from the teens to his wife. The image of Kim's face brought to mind younger but not simpler days of their friends and the first teams of Earth rangers… and the fear for their friends surfaced immediately. While most of them still had their morphers, not all of them could use their powers without help, and this Xondar guy could eaily catch them all unaware…

"Billy, the others…"

"He's only after active rangers, from what TJ got from the open communication from Xondar's ship during the attack."

"Which is us again, since he's attacking us!" complained Conner angrily. They wouldn't be on this crazed alien's hit list if the thing wasn't attacking Reefside, making them take up their roles again.

"Why is he, it, whatever after rangers?" questioned Trent, and all eyes flew from the young white ranger to Billy, hoping he had an answer.

"Tommy, Kim… you're not going to like the answer… are you sure…"

"They're entitled to hear whatever you have to say Billy," Tommy stated.

"Once I got the information that TJ was able to provide me, as well as doing a full analysis on the footage the ranger's ship was able to store of Xondar's ship, I made some inquiries. On Eltar."

"Where's that?" Ethan asked, suddenly curious.

"Kim? Dr. O?" questioned Kira, noting that the couple had gone pale, Kim nearly as white as she had been when she'd fainted earlier.

Tommy turned to Kim, the two of them sharing a look that conveyed their shock at this turn of events.

"Bill, Tom, Kim, will one of you tell the rest of us what's going on?" Hayley asked, nervous at the looks of astonishment on Tommy and Kim's faces and the grim look on Bill's.

"Sorry, I… they…" Billy stammered.

"The creator and mentor of the original ranger team was from Eltar," Tommy finally explained briefly, his hand still wrapped tightly in Kim's as they tried to figure out the connection…

"Zordon, right?" asked Hayley, remembering everything she'd learned over the years about the older team.

"Yes," answered Kim simply, looking to Tommy with her heart in her throat.

"I guess they do names on Eltar weird," Ethan shrugged.

"Okay, so we know ho the big bad is and where he's from. But what does that have to do with this guy, being, whatever killing rangers?" Conner questioned abruptly.

"I don't… I don't know Conner," stammered Tommy, his mind racing as he fought to process all he'd been told.

"Tommy, that's part of the reason I was contacting you… I know who he is," announced Billy through the screen.

"Well?" Tommy stated sudden;y, his voice strained and his body braced against Kim's for the news he knew he wasn't going to like.

"Come on, get to it!" barked Trent, frustrated at the obvious intrigue being played out for no good reason.

"From what I could determine from the historical and genealogical records on Eltar… Tommy, he's Zordon's brother."

The silence that filled the room was deafening.

"Oh God…" murmured Kim, her eyes slamming shut as she fought to process what she'd just been told, Tommy's arm around her bracing her upright even as she felt as if every bone in her body had liquefied.

The room was soundless for long minutes, and everyone looked at each other around the monitor. It made no sense, Tommy thought desperately as he tried to put the pieces together. Why would Zordon's brother kill rangers… and then the light bulb went off in a near explosion in his head. He had the answer, and it wasn't a good one either.

"The reason he's killing rangers is because the rangers killed Zordon…" whispered Tommy, nearly crushing Kim's ribs in his tightening grip.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Ethan hollered, "you killed your own mentor?"

"No, it wasn't us… it was years after the original team was out of uniform. The Space Rangers… Andros did it, he said at Zordon's request. When the warp he was surviving in was destroyed, the energy released saved the galaxy from a series of evils that threatened it."

"So, his brother's now hunting us down, what, for revenge?" Conner questioned angrily.

Tommy glanced at Billy on the view screen. That had to be the reason… And it was such a uncomplicated reason too…

"Yeah," replied Tommy simply.

"That's insane. We didn't kill Zordon! And the whole Space Ranger team didn't either. How many people has he killed in his quest for revenge?" complained Trent.

"Forty rangers dead, another one hundred injured. You're the last active team of rangers," Billy offered up, shocking the dino team.

"That's like 24 teams," commented Ethan in a stunned tone as he did the calculations.

"We're not the only ones out there keeping the world, the galaxy, the universe safe," Kim remarked sullenly.

"You mean we weren't…" Conner corrected her, and she paled as she turned slightly into Tommy's side where they clung together, their need for each other at the moment stronger than anything else.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked, her hand now firmly grasped by Conner's.

"Billy, do you have any ideas on how we can stop him?" Tommy asked nervously.

"I don't know Tommy," said Billy sincerely. "I just thought you needed to know what you were up against."

"I appreciate it."

"Take care you guys… Hayley," Billy said, smiling briefly at the woman he was now involved with.

The link snapped shut, leaving the room full of unspoken questions.

"So what, its six rangers against this alien psycho on the warpath over his dead brother?" Conner bitterly questioned.

"Five," blurted out Tommy unwittingly.

"Five?" asked Trent, looking around to recount the team.

Kim suddenly pulled away from Tommy's side and turned to stare angrily at him. He had hoped the news that Billy had brought them would have changed his mind, but it hadn't. She stood there, her pain and fury radiating off of her, augmented by this horrible news and directed it at the only person she could… her husband; her love and the senior member of the ranger team.

"Kim's not going back out into the field. It's… it's personal," he stated evenly in his leader's voice, even as he fought to shake off the feeling of betrayal that he was getting from her.

Everyone stared at Dr. O and Kim. The body language between them screamed that they were angry with each other, which was confusing to them all.

"Does this have something to do with Kim fainting when we all unmorphed the last time?" Asked Ethan seriously, remembering Kim's fainting spell following her near collapse after levitating herself and him in their last battle.

"Kim's pregnant. And I'm not letting her back in the line of fire."

There were mixed reactions by the rangers and Hayley to the announcement. Most of them knew that Dr. O and Kim had talked bout having kids, but this… the fact that they were under attack and Dr. O was taking Kim out of battle, even when she wanted to obviously stay with them, leaving them a ranger short was just hard to deal with. The fact that Kim's reaction to Dr. O's statement had not been a happy one fueled in all of them the knowledge that the matter was something that was seriously fraying the normally solid relationship of the two senior members of the team and happily married couple.

"Kim?" Kira asked simply, moving from Conner's side to lay a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"We're… yes, it's true, but the whole thing about my not being there with you… it's not fully resolved."

"The hell it's not," growled Tommy at her words, and she spun quickly on him, her finger coming up to point in his face.

"We're not having this conversation in front of them," she nearly yelled, and her sudden outburst stunned Tommy into silence for a moment. Before he could say anything else, Kim turned back to the others. "You guys should all head home. We'll meet up soon to talk strategy."

As everyone trooped out, Tommy and Kim stared at one another in the command center, knowing that everything that they'd come to know and rely on had suddenly and painfully changed.

Now they just had to see if they could repair the cracks in their relationship that the issue of Kim's pregnancy had caused before none of them were left alive to appreciate it.

-End-

tbc…

So, did you all see BOTH of these coming? If so, good! And hopefully everything will be falling in place and I'll do my best to get back on a weekly schedule. If I'm going to be posting in 2 weeks, I'll let you know. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5: Cheap Seats

1/22/05

Summary: The fight over Kim's status with the team not only complicates her relationship with Tommy, but the team's loyalties as well. And Kim talks some things out with an old friend.

Hi all! Yes, I made sure I left enough hints regarding Kim's… status, but it's vital to where we're going. As to Xondar… there's still a lot of back story to go there, not to mention our current issues with Trent, Kira and Conner. Nothing like raining when it's pouring. So how about we pick up where we left off and deal with Tommy and Kim's relationship blues, the baby and Xondar. And now, to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 5 – Cheap Seats

-x-

"I can't you believe you did that!" Kim alleged as the last of the rangers had left the basement command center.

"What? I told you I was going to keep you out of this, and they were going to have to know why sooner or later."

"Did you not hear Billy? He said we're in danger. Deadly, 'kill rangers' danger, and you want to handicap this team by forcing me to sit out?"

"I want to make sure you and our baby survive this," replied Tommy, his voice raising again, prompted by Kim's continued stubbornness.

"At the expense of your life and the others?"

"That's not going to happen."

"And you're going to guarantee that how? My God Tommy, you know I love you and yes, even under the circumstances I'm happy about the baby… but how do you expect me to stand on the sidelines and watch, knowing that you might get killed this time… really and truly dead. What am I supposed to tell our child?"

He was silent as he felt that slam into his soul. He had lost his natural parents… and here he was, suggesting that if something happened that it was okay to leave Kim alone to raise their child without a father?

"You won't lose me," he vowed vehemently. "If you're not out there, I don't have to worry about you or what could happen to the baby."

"Shouldn't that be my choice?"

"Not as long as that's my baby…"

Kim's face went red.

"You bastard…"

Turning towards the stairs, she stomped up them, heading into the kitchen. Behind her, she heard Tommy curse and follow her.

"You can't just put me in a cage for the next eight months…" she rattled off angrily as she walked through the house after climbing the stairs to the kitchen.

"It's not a cage… I'm not saying you can't work, drive, or any of the things you normally do…" he quickly tried to placate, explain his rationale.

"But I can't return to 'duty', is that it?" she demanded, turning swiftly to get into his face.

"How the hell am I supposed to answer you Kim? Can't you see that it would kill me to think that I could have saved you and… or our baby if you were to go out there and something happened? Those wraith things weren't holding back. And I know that you got slammed around pretty good."

"And I walked away just fine. You're being overprotective…"

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes! Women have babies every day. I have yet to see my OB/GYN and have her tell me that there's any reason I can't do anything I normally would have done before…"

"Then explain that fainting spell earlier," he argued.

"It's the same as my getting violently ill the last week… a little thing called morning sickness. And I think that the stress of everything going on was a bit more likely to have aggravated it than for there to be something wrong. Plus I admit I overdid it… I used my powers in a way that taxed them. That's what caused it, I'm sure…"

"Are you sure? What if you're wrong?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"Look… let me make an appointment with my doctor and we'll see how things are. Don't just make decisions for me," she said with a halting voice, her anger fading under Tommy's continued impassioned comments.

"Damnit Kim, don't you get that I'm just trying to keep you safe, keep our baby safe?"

"And I'm just trying to do what I'm supposed to… protect more than just myself and our baby," she informed him as she stood in the doorframe of their bedroom, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she played her last card with the man she'd loved all her life. "I want to take care of you and the others, because right now it's really obvious to me that we're in way over our heads. This isn't like Rita or Zedd… they wanted the Earth and we were in the way. Xondar has no other objective except to kill us. And you're assuming that even sitting on the sidelines he'll decide I'm out of the picture. Did you even think that not being in uniform, with the team might put me and the baby in more danger?"

Tommy froze as Kim's suggestion hit him with the force of a truck. He'd just been thinking about her getting hurt, her losing the baby because she got attacked by Symax or the wraiths. He'd never considered that alone, sitting on the sidelines that she could be a bigger and easier target.

Conflicted, he ran a hand through his hair, and Kim could see the confusion and the frustration in his face. She'd hated to push him, make him face the fact that maybe he couldn't protect her and their child. It was something that was a flaw in his personality, stemming from his green ranger days. But he had to stop trying to force her to do things his way and try to work through this together.

"I hadn't thought… what the hell am I supposed to do Kim? I can't lose you, and I sure as hell don't want us to lose this baby," he said quietly, reaching forward for the first time and placing his hand against her lower abdomen, realizing the magnitude of the change that was upon them.

"Then let's take this a step at a time. Let me call my doctor, and I'll make an appointment for us to see her. You can ask her all the important questions, and once she gives me a clean bill of health, we'll make a decision about my being in uniform."

"But until then, you aren't going out there with us."

"Until then," she replied simply.

Placing her hand over his, Kim looked up and found some sanity returned to the eyes of her husband. Her own anger had tempered during the discussion, and she now was willing to stay out of things for the moment. They'd compromised for now… She could only hope that Xondar would give them the time they needed to figure things out in the long term. But for now…

"So, we just fought and we're expecting a baby… are you gonna stay mad at me and sleep on the couch, or do you want to come to bed?" she asked with a small grin.

"I don't fit on the couch, and you know it," he replied with a note of a smile in his voice.

Turning to the bed, Kim walked with Tommy pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her waist as his hands stayed glued to her stomach. Kim yanked the covers aside and kicked off her shoes, Tommy following suit. Then they climbed onto the mattress, fully clothed, Kim spooning into Tommy as they worked to melt into one another, connecting with each other, and the presence of this new life they'd created.

-x-

The next morning, Kim had another bout of morning sickness, and she'd called in sick to work and was able to get an appointment for her OB/GYN that afternoon. She'd asked for the latest appointment so Tommy could come, and she'd given him the time and location before he kissed her goodbye and headed to the high school.

As soon as he'd driven off, she felt suddenly, truly alone… and it frightened her for a moment. She needed to talk to someone that she could connect with. Who might have a more feminine perspective of the situation…

Picking up the phone, she reached for the phone book, flipping through the pages. It was three hours ahead, but she hoped that maybe Aisha was on her lunch break at the veterinary office she co-ran. When she got the receptionist, she was tempted to hang up, but she told the woman who she was and that she wanted to speak with Aisha Campbell. Within a few moments, she heard her friend's happy voice on the line.

"Kim?"

"Hey Aisha. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No way! How are things in sunny Reefside? You and Tommy good?"

"Do you have some time to talk?" Kim blurted out dejectedly, and Aisha could immediately tell there was something wrong.

"Kimberly, are you okay?" Aisha asked, her mind in a whirl at the sad, almost hurt tone in Kim's voice.

"I had a fight with Tommy."

"Are things okay? You and Tommy never fight. Well, unless you count that time you both were running for class president…"

"We're… better. We sort of called a truce."

"What happened?"

"I had some good news with some really bad timing. Things here haven't been great. We're… well, the team's back in action."

"Oh no! But we destroyed Mesogog before your wedding. Who…"

"That's a really long story… but the short version is this: Zordon's brother is in Reefside, and he's after the active teams to gain revenge for Zordon's death. So, we've been fighting to keep ourselves alive…"

There was a long pause as Kim knew Aisha was most likely digesting that shock, just like she'd had to do when Billy had dropped the bombshell on them. But at least Aisha was safe… Xondar wasn't looking for her or the others, which was how it was going to stay if she had any say in the matter.

"Wow… that's, Damn Kim that's tough. But so far not hearing anything that sounds like a reason for you two to fight."

"He grounded me."

"Whoa, wait a second. Why'd he do that?"

"Because I told him that I'm pregnant."

The scream that pierced the receiver forced Kim to pull the phone away from her ear, and she couldn't help but smile at the exuberance of her dearest friend at this normally good news.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" yelled Aisha before returning to focus on Kim's voice again.

"Yeah… you are. So, you probably can guess that Tommy went a little overprotective and informed me that I'm sitting the rest of this thing, which I was not happy about at all. I've made an appointment with my doctor and Tommy's going with me, if nothing else to alleviate his fear about the pregnancy."

"And once you're checked out, are you going to argue with him again about going back to 'work'?" Aisha asked, a little worried about her friend too. Being a Tenga punching bag for the better part of a year had made her wary about just how much physical punishment even a ranger could take.

"I… damnit Aisha, I'm pregnant not disabled. You'd think he'd understand my need to be out there… after all those months when he was without his powers, or when they were failing him. Even at the risk of his own life he was there fighting with us. I need to protect him, the others, and me and the baby from Xondar. And I know I can do that best by being out there, not cowering on the sidelines waiting for the team to prevail or Xondar to kill them all!"

"Kim… hey, calm down. You know Tommy can look after himself. He did just fine while you were in Florida," reminded Aisha, even as she knew the memories that Kim still held from that time weren't all good ones.

"I know. But you can't imagine what it's like to watch him out there and do nothing to help him."

"You are helping him Kim. You being safe helps him, and you know it."

Kim sighed as she stretched on the couch. She knew Aisha was right. Tommy had said as much the night before. And his trying to protect her was second nature to him anyway. Before she could continue, she heard someone calling Aisha's name on her end of the phone.

"'Sha?"

"Sorry. My assistant just told me that there's a dog that just got brought in after being hit by a car. I need to go. But you call me back and let me know when I should expect to be an aunt, okay?"

"I will. Thanks Aisha."

With that, Kim hung up and set about getting herself ready for her appointment that afternoon, so she could finally put to rest everyone's questions… even her own.

-x-

Once the bell for the last class had rung, the teenaged members of the power ranger team had headed as quickly as possible off school grounds and somewhere that was not feeling like Dr. O's tension - the Cyberspace. Yet even as they sat at their table there was a collective growing concern for the unity of the team. They'd never seen their teacher and mentor so angry, and to have it directed at Kim…

It upset the natural balance of things.

Still, considering the circumstances…

"He shouldn't have just told her what to do," Kira complained as she stirred the spoon in her barely touched latte.

"I can't blame him," replied Conner, turning to look at the woman who meant everything to him. If he could, he'd do anything to keep her safe… and if it was him and Kira in Dr. O and Kim's shoes… he'd probably be doing the exact same thing.

"She's an adult though… she has the right to make her own decisions," Trent added, taking Kira's side.

Conner stared at Trent, slightly irritated at their friend's behavior. If he didn't know better…

"Still, Conner's got a point… what happens if Kim lost the baby because she got hit too hard by one of those wraith things out there?" Ethan added quickly, being as logical as he could be.

"Dr. O would never forgive himself," Conner said simply, finding Kira looking at him.

"I guess… but he was so chauvinistic, just telling her what she couldn't do anymore," Kira replied, looking quickly around before continuing. "I mean, she was a ranger before he was."

"Well, it's their issue to deal with. We shouldn't even know about it, let alone be acting like it affects us," remarked Ethan, feeling uncomfortable talking about the obvious sex lives of their teacher, mentor and team mates.

"But it does. Kim being out of the field is going to do exactly what she said… put us at a disadvantage with this Xondar guy," argued Trent.

"Which is another mess that predates this team," Conner reminded them.

"What?" asked Kira, Ethan and Trent in near unison.

"Come on, you heard Dr. O… the space rangers killed Zordon. And because of that, over a dozen rangers have been killed and a hundred wounded. We're targets because of what they did."

"But Dr. O didn't do it. Andros did," Kira said in defense of their mentor and their team mates.

"So? I get the idea that Dr. O knew what Andros did, even accepted it…" complained Conner.

"You're wrong. There's no way…" Ethan argued, trying to break Conner's argument.

"What? That Dr. O wouldn't sacrifice something for the greater good? Even Hayley made it out that he was like the greatest living ranger ever… you have to sacrifice sometimes…"

Everyone went silent at that, all of them wondering if maybe this time the sacrifice was going to be them. But they had little time to ponder that concept before their gauntlets chimed, and they hurried out the door to face whatever Xondar had in store for them now.

-x-

"Lord Zondar?" spoke up a spindly looking man in a gray uniform who looked up from his screen where he and rows of others on the orbiting space ship monitored the planet below and the movements of the rangers.

He turned in his chair at the sound of his name on the simple technician's lips. He fought the sneer that came naturally to him. These were the weakest of his army, but the work they did: running the ship, monitoring the rangers, finding out the little secrets that had allowed him to become powerful was important. And for that he allowed them to live and serve him.

"What?"

"There's a development."

"Tell me."

-x-

Kim sat in the office of Dr. Harriet Button, her OB/GYN since moving to Reefside, waiting her turn to be seen. She'd already handed in her urine sample and was attempting to focus on the Modern Parenting magazine from six months ago and not pay attention to the automatic chime that had emanated from her gauntlet about ten minutes ago. That simple sound had meant two things: that the team was in a fight and that Tommy wasn't making her appointment.

Sighing, she crossed her legs and tried to start the article she'd been reading for the last ten minutes and not gotten past the second paragraph when she heard the receptionist call her name. Tossing the magazine aside, Kim hurried up and headed into the exam room.

Taking a seat on the padded table, Kim fought not to swing her legs and waited for the knock at the door. As it swung open, she saw the smiling face of her doctor as she walked in, Kim's medical chart in hand.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Dr. Button, her dark hair shining under the florescent light. She was in her late fifties, and the gray that should have been apparent was obviously being covered with dye. However the wrinkles, reading glasses and expert skill all belied her youthful hairdo.

"Better I guess."

"Compared to what?" she asked as she took a seat on the stool beside the table.

"The upset stomach, the nausea, the tiredness and then the recent fainting spell."

"Ah, well that's not uncommon you know. I had our lab run the urine test and confirmed your home pregnancy test results. You're pregnant, probably seven weeks from the looks of it."

That shocked Kim. She hadn't realized she could be that far along and the look on her face must have told her doctor that she was surprised at the length of time she had been pregnant.

"Seven weeks?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I… I thought I had my… I mean, it was light, but…"

"Perhaps you were spotting… which does happen. Now that we're sure about the pregnancy, we need to run some tests, to make sure that you aren't at risk for an iron deficiency, diabetes or any of the other normal complications that can happen during a pregnancy. The goal is to catch any of those signs now and modify your diet or lifestyle so you have a safe, normal pregnancy."

Kim nodded in silence. Maybe Tommy wasn't so far off to be worried. Her expression must have shown her concern, and her doctor reached over and laid her hand on hers.

"You're going to be fine Kim. You're young, healthy and there's no reason you should have any problems other than the morning sickness and swollen ankles in seven months," she said with a smile that seeped into Kim and lightened her heart. "Oh, by the way, I thought your husband was coming with you?"

"He was detained at work," Kim replied, not wanting to think about exactly what her husband and the others were facing.

"Well, he'd better realize that parenting is a two person job," Dr. Button said with a kind smile as she wrote down her list of tests for the lab to conduct. "I'll take this out to the front desk, and be back for your exam."

Kim nodded as she watched her doctor close the door behind her. Taking the paper smock from the counter, she stared at it briefly as she felt her heart swell with hope and love. She was going to be fine… and she and Tommy were going to find a way to get Xondar to take his revenge train back where he came from and they were going to have their baby.

They were going to get what they'd dreamed of.

-End-

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6: Pressing the Advantage

1/29/05

Acknowledgements: Jeremy… the section included in this chapter is all I could offer you. I'm glad it met with your approval.

Summary: As Kim sits on the sidelines, the five members of the Dino Thunder team fight Xondar's evil powers.

Hi all. Yeah, I know that things have been tough recently for our heroes and you all think there's a silver lining out there somewhere. Well, I'm warning you now that all is not as it appears. And now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 6 – Pressing the Advantage

-x-

Tommy slowly opened the front door of the house, his body feeling almost like it had back before he'd found the black dino gem and had been fighting Mesogog's Tyranodrones without any powers. Everything ached, and his shoulder hurt like nobody's business. He'd been slammed through a cement wall by Symax, and only his armor and powers had allowed him to get up and back into the fight.

The rest of the team was probably in the same shape as well.

At least, he thought to himself, Kim was safe.

"Kim? I'm home…"

At the sound of his voice, Kimberly appeared from the bathroom and raced into his open arms.

"Oh God, I was worried, are you okay?" she rattled off, holding him tightly.

"Yeah, we survived… but my arm is a little out of whack."

Pushing herself back, Kim pulled down the collar of Tommy's back Henley shirt aside, seeing the beginning of a dark bruise at his shoulder.

"Oh God… you need some ice on that."

"It's not that bad…"

"Handsome, please, don't try to kid me… I've seen more than my fair share of sports injuries over the years, and that needs ice, or you're gonna not want to move that arm for a week," Kim insisted, moving towards the kitchen.

Before she could get too far, the phone rang, prompting Kim to stop in mid step. Picking up the line, she pressed the talk button and brought the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

She instantly smiled, and turned to Tommy, thrusting the phone into her husband's unsuspecting hands. Once he had the phone, she turned back to her original goal, getting an ice pack for his shoulder.

"Hello?" said Tommy, curious at who Kim had smiled at hearing on the other end.

"Yo, bro!"

"Jason! How are you?"

"Good, just checking in with my favorite retired married couple… but you sound like hell Tommy. What's going on?"

Tommy grimaced. Of all the people he knew, only two of them knew him so well, his wife, and the man on the other end of the line. And hiding things from either of them was like hiding a triple layer chocolate cake from a dieter.

"We've got trouble," he said with a sigh, settling back onto the sofa as he switched the phone to the hand of the non-injured shoulder.

"What else is new."

"I'm serious Jase… there's a new evil in town, and his goal is to kill the rangers. Nothing else, no grand plan of conquering Earth or anything… he just wants us dead."

"All rangers?" Jason asked with a twinge of concern in his voice, and Tommy mentally kicked himself.

"No, the acting ones only. You're safe bro… and that's part of my problem."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sighing, Tommy ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly at the pull on his arm. Kim looked briefly from her building of his ice pack to see if everything was okay, and once she heard his reply, she turned away.

"Kim's pregnant."

"Wow, that's great!" Jason exclaimed, but when silence greeted him, he amended his words. "That is good news, isn't it?"

"Normally, yeah… but with this thing after the rangers…"

"Oh God… I get it. But you'll beat him and send him on his way, just like you always do," remarked Jason, and he was greeted by silence by his best friend, prompting him to probe a little deeper. "There's more to this than that though, isn't there?"

"I grounded her."

"What?"

"I told Kim that I wouldn't risk her and the baby by letting her back into uniform."

Jason groaned on his end. He could imagine the argument that had ended up being. For as long as he'd known Kim, she was as stubborn as they came. To have Tommy put his foot down and tell her what to do… ouch, he was glad he wasn't there when the shouting match had gone down.

"I know she didn't take to that suggestion very well."

"How'd you guess," Tommy remarked sarcastically. "Look, I know that I was a caveman about it, but I couldn't face the thought of losing her..."

"I know. Did you two straighten this out yet?"

"Yeah… we came to an understanding. For now she's on the sidelines. She saw the doctor today, but I haven't gotten the details yet. I promised we'd talk about it after she got checked out. Still, I feel like a shit about putting my foot down like that and making her feel like she wasn't in control of her own life."

"Tommy, it's no crime to want to protect her. You love her…"

"You know I do…"

"And you want to make sure that she and that little Oliver on the way stay safe. I'm sure that once she saw it from your perspective that she was more open to finding a compromise."

"Yeah, so anyway, talk to me. What's up in your life? Finally meet someone so I can give my best man speech?"

Jason laughed on his end, a sound that washed over Tommy like a balm. His best friend had helped him get through some of the toughest times. His voice now was almost enough to alleviate the worry that still sat in the pit of his stomach over Xondar's plans for the rangers.

"I was just in New York City… Made me think of you guys when I met Kat for lunch."

"Really? How is she?"

"Good. She and her boyfriend are moving in together."

That's great. I'm glad for her. So what were you doing up there anyway?"

"Business. We got a call from a dojo that's planning to start up in the city and was looking for financial backing. It's a really unique case. One of the partners was born with Spina Bifida."

"Okay, you got me on that one bro…"

"I didn't know what it was at first either. It's a birth defect where the person usually ends up in a wheelchair, crutches or with braces, and a whole bunch of other health issues, from learning disabilities to social and environmental limitations. The partner who called us, James Mason was born with it, and has braces on both legs from the knees down. But he still got a black belt in a modified version of Tae Kwan Do. He and his two business partners want to open a dojo where they can teach specialized classes for the disabled along with standard classes."

"Wow, I'm impressed."

"So was I, as well as the rest of the management at the firm. I mean, he's got to have had a lot of dedication in the face of his disability, and his desire to give others with disabilities a sense of empowerment through the Martial Arts is really inspiring. In the light of the good work they're doing out there, the management company just agreed to help accredit and offer some venture capital to the school."

"That's really cool Jase. I'm glad that you guys were able to help."

"Me too. It makes me feel like we did something good, you know? And without a uniform too."

The two men laughed briefly before Tommy looked up to note Kim coming in, a ziplock bag of ice in one hand and a towel in the other. She stopped and sat on the arm of the couch and pulled at the collar of his shirt again, becoming frustrated when she couldn't get it pulled aside enough to slide the ice in. Undeterred, she simply changed tactics, reaching for the hem of the garment and pulling upwards and thereby disrupting Tommy's conversation as his mind focused on being disrobed by his wife.

"Sorry Bro, I gotta go. Kim's trying to take off my shirt."

"And some things never change…" Jason remarked with a chuckle, then turned serious. "Be careful bro."

"I will. Thanks."

With that, Tommy slid the phone in his hand and turned it off with his thumb as Kim slid the shirt over his head and laid the ice on the rapidly spreading bruise.

"Ouch!"

Kim stifled a smile and settled the towel over the ice, and then pulled the shirt back down.

"Wuss," she said before flashing him a grin as she got back up again and headed into the kitchen. "How about dinner?"

-x-

They'd talked over dinner that night and Kim had explained that Dr. Button said everything looked good, but that she'd wanted to run some tests to see if there was anything that they could do to make sure Kim stayed healthy through the pregnancy.

With that knowledge Tommy had insisted that they wait until the test results came back before they broached the subject of Kim going back to duty. Kim had reluctantly agreed, knowing that if she didn't there wouldn't be a window to even discuss the possibility of her rejoining the team.

So for two days she'd stayed on the sidelines, not doing anything that would condone ranger work, and little else besides work. It was rather odd though that during those two days that things had been blissfully quiet, which for most people would have been considered normal life. However for Tommy and Kimberly, it only made them worry more. The longer Xondar didn't make another appearance meant that he was plotting something. And based on the last meeting, he was slowly upping the stakes.

"How are you feeling Beautiful?" he asked as he finished the dinner dishes.

Kim looked up from the couch where she'd been shooed off to once she'd finished dinner with a sigh and a glare. Tommy had nearly jumped up and took her plate, silverware and glass from her and deposited them all in the sink. With a sigh she'd resigned herself to the sofa, knowing that sooner or later she was going o have to deal with his over protectiveness in their daily life more than the agreement they'd struck about her ranger status.

"I'm fine. I was fine when I left for work this morning, I was fine all day and I am as fine as I was when I got home," she retorted exasperatedly.

"Kim," he began, walking into the living room and sitting beside her on the couch. "You told me yourself that your doctor is running tests to make sure you're healthy and the baby's fine. How about you wait until they come back before you start taking on more, okay?"

"You wouldn't even let me cook dinner for the last two days! Are you going to be like this for the next seven months, because if so, I don't know if I can handle it."

"What? All I'm trying to do is take care of you."

"I don't need you to take care of me. I just need you to be with me, love me… why does my being pregnant seem to make you think I'm weak?"

The word she chose was specific, and even in his mental state of over-protecting her, he could hear it. The one thing that 5' 2" Kimberly Ann Hart had hated for as long as he'd known her was how she was viewed. People just seemed to instantly think that because she was a petite girl whose favorite pastime consisted of shopping that she needed to be taken care of; that she was a weak and helpless. It was one reason that as the pink ranger she had always thrown herself into her role and been a great ranger.

And now her own husband was treating her the way she hated.

Letting the towel drop from his hands, Tommy came over to sit beside her on the couch, turning her to face him as he held her hands tightly in his.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then?" Kim asked, her mouth painted into a frown.

"Kim, you are not weak. You couldn't be weak if you tried. One of the things I love about you, have always loved about you is your innate strength. You have always been my strength; you have been the team's… I'm not trying to marginalize you. I just want to do what I can to take care of my thoroughly independent, capable wife while I can."

With that said, he brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them tenderly, trying to remind her of how he'd always treated her: as an equal but always as the most precious thing in his life. And that simple act did remind her of than, and she smiled, her eyes tearing slightly.

"Okay, first… that was too long for you to be talking and not kissing me," Kim said softly as she leaned forward and upwards, catching Tommy's mouth with hers.

He responded immediately, wrapping his lips around hers, their hearts and souls communing through this slight contact. After long moments, she let his lips part from hers and she sat back, watching her strong, confident husband fight to gain some semblance of focus back. When she was sure she had his full attention she smiled at him again, giving him her famous megawatt smile.

"Thank you."

"For the kiss?" he asked confused.

"No silly," she laughed, "for calling me strong. It means a lot. After all the failures in my life… Florida, the Pan Globals, to have you say that makes me believe I really can be strong."

"You always have been Beautiful. Deciding to try for the Pan Globals, especially after that bad fall that put you in the hospital… you could have decided to let it go after that, but you didn't. You proved to all of us, and yourself that you were strong."

"Okay then… with that said, could you cut me a little slack until the results come in and let me do something around the house? I mean I love you and all, but your cooking…"

"Alright, alright… but I'm taking cooking lessons at this rate so you can't complain anymore" Tommy acquiesced, leaning over and kissing Kim softly.

The kiss didn't stay chaste, and their mouths opened, heat and air exchanging between them as Kim gave his lower lip a bold lick before pulling back.

"You know… maybe I should take advantage of this not doing anything and being pampered thing a bit longer… I think going to bed sounds like a good idea."

Her eyes blazed sparks of heat within the doe brown, and Tommy felt the answering heat race through his veins. He knew what Kim was suggesting, and while every part of his body raced forward to haul her off and make love to her throughout the night, a little worried voice in the back of his mind piped up, wondering about if he should be even thinking of that… with her in her condition.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked suddenly, and Kim could tell immediately what he meant.

Sighing, Kim smiled sadly and fought the laugh that wanted to break free.

"Yes Tommy, it's a good idea. And just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean 'that' has to change…"

He gave her a grin before standing and offering a hand to her. Raising her up, he took the opportunity to reach down and pick her up, carrying her to the bed.

-x-

For a Thursday, it hadn't sucked so bad, but Tommy knew that once his last period senior class heard what he had to say, that there was going to be lost of crying, whining and pleading to be saved from what was either going to pass them or fail them – resulting in whether or not they graduated.

Standing behind the lab desk, he cleared his throat and fiddled with his glasses nervously and the students slowly settled down. Ethan, Conner and Kira all watched him studiously, and he frowned a little. He could see the bruise on Conner's cheek, and knew that he wasn't the only one that hadn't walked away with a reminder of their most recent fight.

"Okay everyone. Today I want to go over what your final next week is going to consist of. The test will cover everything for the last year, including all the dates, time periods and genealogy charts that we've studied. So, in case you've forgotten things, I suggest you reread your notes and go over your quizzes and tests. Everything is in there, it's just up to you to make sure you know it."

"Dr. Oliver?" called Cassidy from her spot in the front, and Tommy sighed.

"Yes Cassidy?"

"What if I can't find my tests and quizzes?"

"Then find a study partner in the next five days who does have them."

Before she could open her mouth to reply, he picked up the textbook on the desk and held it up.

"I'll let you all get the chance to get a head start. Silent reading for the period."

With that, everyone rushed to open their books, taking notes and rereading sections. The time for Tommy seemed to click by as he watched his students go over what they'd leaned all year in preparation for their last test. Finally the bell rang, and everyone jumped up and filed out the door, except for Kira, Conner and Ethan.

"What's up guys?"

"We were…" Kira began and then faltered before she could continue.

"We were just wanting to see how things were… with you and Kim, that is," Conner quickly continued, his eyes flitting from Kira to Dr. O.

"Everything's fine guys. Don't worry, okay? You have more than enough on your plate."

"Still Dr. O, when you and Kim are unhappy, it, well it affects the team."

Tommy stood still as that piece of news washed over him. He should have remembered… Even in the old days, his relationship with Kim did affect everyone. When he was happy, he was a great ranger, and the same could be said for Kim as well. When they were hurt, angry or in pain…

He grimaced at the fact that he'd neglected to adequately expect that his actions in regards to Kim's status with the team, and the conflict that caused between them would be not only recognized by the team as a distraction, but affect them in a negative way too. Luckily the main disagreement was over.

"Well you don't have to worry. Kim and I are fine, and it's not going to be a problem anymore. Anyhow, you all should start heading for home and start studying the…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the ground shook. Outside the classroom the sky went dark, and a sudden bolt of white gold struck the ground right outside the building where they stood. It didn't take any of them to wait to have their gauntlets chime the warning…

Xondar's forces were back again.

-x-

"Kim?" called Hayley as she raced into the back entrance of the cave that housed the ranger's command center.

She'd received a call from Trent saying the school was under attack, and that he wouldn't be into work. Once she'd hung up, she had immediately gotten in her car, leaving Randi in charge at the Cyberspace as she made her way to monitor the situation from Tommy and Kim's. Of course she also knew that Kim might be there too, and having some company might help keep the grounded ranger… well, grounded.

"In here Hayley."

The red head paced decisively into the command center and found Kim there, standing like a statue with her eyes glued to the monitor, her hands tightly gripping the back of the console's chair. Careful not to dislodge her, Hayley slipped into the seat, her hands flying of the keys and bringing the image of the fight in clearer on the screen.

The team was morphed and engaged with Xondar's forces outside of Reefside High. There had to be at least two dozen of the wraiths, and Symax was with them. Things looked like they were bad already, as the rangers seemed to be being over run and spending more time on the ground than standing and hitting their opponents.

"They're gonna be okay…" the red head said as she craned her neck around to watch the pale and fearful look on the pink ranger's face.

Even Hayley's obvious attempt to comfort Kim's state of mind wasn't enough to break her attention from the violence on the screen. Kim watched the battle outside of the school from the command center, her hands gouging the chair Hayley now occupied.

Hayley watched her friend out of the corner of her eye. She knew that Kim had just found out days earlier that she was pregnant, and Tommy had made the decision that kept her from fighting with the team. But she could tell by the situation and the look in Kim's eyes that if things on the field got any worse that she was more than likely going to have to attempt to restrain the pink ranger from disobeying her husband and leader's orders and going out to help them.

"Why aren't they using their gems?" Kim breathed as the ghosts of the wraiths continued to mist out of the team's grasp and then turn solid suddenly only to strike the rangers down.

"They are…" replied Hayley in a gasping whisper, as her fingers flew across the keyboard to pull the image in closer of where Conner stood over Kira's partially prone form.

He had focused a beam of his red dino energy at the two wraiths approaching, but this time, the energy was flowing right through them.

"It's not working anymore," said Kim quietly, her mind filling with dread as she realized that their one advantage seemed to have been stripped from them when they needed it most.

"It looks like it."

"They're going to get killed Hayley."

The terror as the bolts of lighting struck the rangers time and again was causing Kim's stomach to churn. She felt dizzy, just watching it. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and tried to remind herself that the team was capable… they'd been a team long before she'd arrived, but it was still difficult to not be there, watching Tommy's back.

Suddenly a cold chill ran up her spine, and Kim felt her stomach cramp tightly. Her hands flew to her stomach, her body clenching and her reflex was to curl up in a ball, but she somehow fought it. Still she started to double over and she clutched at her skin through the cloth. A feeling of liquid heat seemed to slosh through her abdomen and a sudden sense of dread struck her as she felt her world start to tilt wildly.

"Hayley…" she breathed, her eyes beginning to flutter closed, "the baby…"

Hayley turned in the chair quickly, watching in horror as the inseam of Kim's khakis started to turn black as blood ran down her legs, and the pink ranger slid to the floor in a heap.

-End-

Yeah, I know… you hate me. What else is new. I know what you want… the next chapter, but you're gonna have to wait.

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7: The Price of Power

2/5/05

Warning: Heavy angst. I was trying not to tear up on an airplane when I wrote most of this (incidentally back in Sept of 2004), so be warned.

Summary: No matter how safe you think you might be, sometimes bad things happen no matter how careful you are.

Hi all! So, here you all are… thank you for coming back. I know a lot of you aren't happy with the way this is going, but I want to assure you that there are reasons for what I'm doing. So I ask that you please remember that this story is about what these people have sacrificed to be heroes… and when the price is too high. So now, let's get to the story…

Duty Honor - Part 7 – The Price of Power

-x-

Tommy and the team had survived Xondar's most recent assault and were on their way back to his house. Their individual attempts to harness the dino gem power to solidify the wraiths had stopped working, but they'd been lucky enough to find a way to stop them. Trent and Ethan had somehow come up with the idea to focus their dino gem energy together, and had succeeded in icing a few of the wraiths. That discovery had allowed them combine their powers with each other to push Symax and his warriors back, and they'd both made a strategic retreat.

After brushing themselves off, the whole team had focused on getting back to the command center and analyzing the new situation regarding the wraiths. It was only as they entered the brown stone cave that Tommy felt like a boulder had suddenly landed on his body. In an instant he knew something was seriously wrong. He hurried towards the console, and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the foot wide smudge of blood on the floor.

Kim…

"Dr. O?" questioned Kira, noting the look of fear on their mentor and teacher's face.

"Where's Kim and Hayley?" Trent asked.

Quickly Tommy scanned the room, and found a pad of paper on the chair at the monitor. Picking it up, he scanned it and felt his heart break into pieces. As the words seeped through his fearful mind, the pad slipped from his numb fingers, and he headed upstairs faster than any of the team had ever seen him move. Kira hurried over to where he had dropped the notepad, and gasped as she read what was printed there. Conner was immediately to her side, holding her shoulders as she turned into him, absently handing the pad to the closest person to her, which happened to be Ethan. He took the paper, read it and turned to regard his male companions as Kira cried softly, quietly into Conner's chest.

"Hayley took Kim to the hospital. She thinks she miscarried the baby."

The three men went silent at that, turning to look to the stairs that Dr. O had scaled with such determination. It was obvious now what had set him off.

"Let's go," stated Conner simply, moving towards the stairs before Kira stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Not yet… we should wait a while. They need the time to be alone."

Conner glanced around to the others, and saw similar looks on their faces. With a sad shrug he moved to find a seat, Kira following him as they both sat heavily. Ethan and Trent followed suit, their attitude as pained as the others. So the four rangers waited in silence, hoping against hope that Hayley had been wrong, and wondering what this would do to their team mates and friends.

-x-

Hayley sat beside Kimberly's hospital bed as she waited for Tommy to get there. It had been a tricky thing getting Kim up the stairs to the kitchen. But once she'd shoved the lighter, unconscious woman up, she'd left Tommy the note and then quickly followed, running for the phone. She'd called 911 and while they were on the way, she had closed the trap door, ensuring the safety of the ranger's secrets.

Since Tommy and the team had yet to arrive, she'd gone along with Kim in the ambulance, offering the slim information she had about the pregnancy and Kim's physical condition before hand.

Now, as Kim slept in the starched white sheets of the hospital bed, the IV dripping into her arm, Hayley could only hope that Kim and Tommy could find a way to heal after this…

Because she knew that this would devastate them both.

A sound at the door alerted Hayley to someone coming in, and she looked up to find Tommy pushing it open. His face was a mask of pain, and she wished she had better news for him.

"Hayley, is she…" he murmured, his eyes glancing only briefly to the woman he was addressing as they landed and fixed on his wife laying in the bed before him.

"She'll be fine. She lost a lot of blood, and they want to keep her overnight. It's standard in…" she started, and trailed off before she could say the actual words.

"The baby…"

When silence greeted him, he turned and looked at his college friend and saw the look of sorrow etched on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

He nodded and focused on Kim again. Walking to her side, he slid to the floor, his knees hitting the linoleum hard as he took her hand in his and let his head hit the mattress. Hayley hurriedly fled the room as she heard his barely controlled sobs against the bedclothes.

-x-

Kim woke to the feel of someone beside her, a sound of someone crying… she felt off, unfocused and everything hurt. When her eyes fell on the dark hair of her husband kneeling beside her, and noted the IV stuck in her arm, it all fell into place.

The miscarriage.

The baby.

Oh God… she'd lost the baby, their baby.

Her throat closed up, and her eyes welled with tears. How could he ever look at her again without seeing her losing his baby? He'd been so afraid of something happening in battle, they'd never even considered that she could lose the baby even if she stayed out of it.

She shut her eyes, the tears now breaking from her control, and they slid down her cheeks as she tried not to sob out loud. Still, her anguish, her pain seeped through to Tommy somehow, alerting him to her being awake and his head raised slowly. He saw the tracks of tears and Kim's convulsively swallowing throat.

"Kim?" he called out softly.

Her eyes fluttered open, and the doe brown locked with his chocolate and the pain grew exponentially as they shared everything now.

"Tommy…" she sobbed, her face falling as the reality settled on her with the weight of a freighter. "I…I'm so, so sorry, I…"

As the words escaped her lips, he knew that she was apologizing for losing the baby, as if she could have prevented it…

"Stop, Kim, Beautiful, please!" he said quickly, moving off the floor and sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands flying to her upper arms to hold her tightly.

"But you were afraid of this… and it happened."

"But not for the reasons I thought it could. I was afraid something could happen to you and the baby due to Xondar."

"You don't think he had something to do with this… I mean nothing happened to me…" she stammered, fearing their enemy's reach had gone beyond the battlefield.

"Are you sure?" he asked thickly, his voice still filled with the tears he'd shed, the pain he felt.

Kim looked at him questioningly, uncomprehendingly.

"The only reason I ask… I got banged up pretty badly out there today. And ever since… the wedding, we've felt each other. Maybe my pain caused the miscarriage?"

Once the words left his mouth, Kim nearly started crying again and she swallowed convulsively repeatedly. She had to get this out of his head immediately. He wasn't to blame, but in true Tommy Oliver fashion, he was looking for a way to be the person responsible. To take the guilt that he always felt he deserved… ever since his days of being the evil green ranger.

"No!" she swore heatedly, reaching up to catch his collar. "If anything, the pain you were feeling was mine."

"Are you sure? You didn't…"

"Positive… It was just bad timing. I just…" Kim started, her eyes flitting away as she felt her own guilt and fears take hold.

"What Kim?" questioned Tommy, seeing the anguish in his wife's face.

"I'm afraid… what with this miscarriage… what if I can't carry your child?"

That startled Tommy. He'd never even thought…

"Did the doctor say that you couldn't?"

"No, I… she said she'd be back to talk with me later…, it's just… maybe I did something. All the years of starving myself to stay in the strict shape I had to be to compete. Or the falls I've taken could have damaged…"

Before Tommy could reply to Kim's hypothesis, there was a light knock at the door. It slowly pushed open to reveal Dr. Harriet Button, looking at her patient and her husband. Kim's doctor was not surprised to find Kim's husband seated next to the hospital bed, his hands tightly clutching his wife's. While he'd been unable to make Kim's appointment when she'd verified his wife's pregnancy, she had the impression from speaking with Kim that he loved his wife deeply and was looking forward to the birth of their child. A child that they now would never know.

"Kim, Dr. Oliver," Dr. Button greeted them, walking to the bed, the chart in her hands.

"Dr. Button," Tommy spoke, nodding to acknowledge the physician caring for his wife.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, aching…"

"It's to be expected. You should be feeling physically better in a few days. The miscarriage was early in your pregnancy, so that should make your recovery faster. Still, I'd like to have you here overnight, just to make sure there isn't any other bleeding after the shedding of the placenta, or that there's any other complications. But I think you should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Why did she lose the baby?" asked Tommy suddenly, startling Dr. Button.

"It's, well, we don't exactly know… spontaneous miscarriage isn't uncommon, especially before the end of the first trimester. Anywhere from four to eight percent of pregnancies in the first 12 weeks end in miscarriages."

"But… was there anything wrong with the baby?"

"Usually there's a cell division problem, which triggers the miscarriage. But there's no evidence that says that it's due to genetic defects. Women who have a miscarriage once are more than likely to have a perfectly fine pregnancy in the future."

"So we can try again?" Kim asked, her voice hopeful as she clutched at Tommy's hands.

"I'd recommend you wait thee months before that, and before then come in, we'll review your tests from this pregnancy and take some new ones. There were some elevated levels in your blood work, but there's no guarantee that they'll be there again."

There was a pause as Kim and Tommy looked to one another. So the tests that had come back had shown something… but what exactly they didn't know. And what had caused those test result problems was unknown. It could have been Kim's assertion that her body had been damaged over the years. But there was always the thought in the back of Tommy's mind that perhaps the power that had changed them both, had made them heroes could have caused Kim's miscarriage.

"But you should know that the probability is that there was nothing you could have done to prevent the miscarriage. Sometimes it just happens with no explanation," Dr. Button stated quickly, seeing the concerns crossing the faces of her patient and her husband.

"So… it was just one of those things?" Tommy questioned, still stunned by the events that had occurred.

"Pretty much. All there has to be is some genetic glitch in the cellular level, and the body automatically terminates the pregnancy."

"When can I take her home tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I think check out if everything looks good overnight is around noon. Should I tell the nurses to bring you in a comfortable chair?" she asked, noting the tight grip Kim and Tommy had on each other.

"Please?" Kim asked, and Dr. Button smiled.

"I'll let them know you'll be staying. I'll see you both in the morning."

Tommy and Kim watched Dr. Button leave, and only once the door had closed did they let out the breaths they had been holding. Turning to focus on his wife, Tommy ran a hand softly along the side of his wife's face, bringing her eyes to his. He felt the connection between them there, but still saw the pain and guilt there that dwarfed his own. And his instincts to protect Kim, even from herself kicked in immediately.

"See, it wasn't your fault," he informed her matter of factly, cupping her face with his palm.

"But…" she tried to argue, but he wasn't letting her finish.

"No." he stated firmly, moving his hand to cover her soft lips. "God Kim, I was so worried about Xondar hurting you… I didn't think about the fact that you could lose the baby even without anything causing it."

"There was something wrong… Dr. Button said it was probably cellular… what if… we're not meant to have a family?"

"Kim, it's just one miscarriage. You heard Dr. Button, she said there's nothing wrong with you. So, there's no reason we can't try again."

Kim looked at him, her eyes welling with unshed tears. She began to open her mouth to ask him if they should try once the three months were up and she'd been back to the doctor, but he spoke before she could.

"But, Kim, I don't think it's wise to try again… not now. We were okay with it before because things were relatively safe. But now… I couldn't bear to lose you and another baby. We… we can try again when we figure out why this guy wants us dead. After I know that we're both going to survive and that we and Earth will be safe."

"Tommy," Kim began, her face grave, "even if… when, we defeat Xondar, there's no way to know when the next bad guy will show up. We might be semi-retired again, but until there's another team on Earth…"

She left it hanging, knowing that Tommy would understand what she was saying, and he nodded in understanding. Their duty came first. As long as there was a possibility that they had to fight, to die, they had a responsibility to be rangers. And that meant that while they could protect themselves, they had no right to bring a child, a defenseless being into that world.

So they would have to wait… until they set down their duties, handed off the responsibility to others.

Kim swallowed hard again, and Tommy felt the same ache in his heart that he knew was in Kim's still, they had to honor their commitment; they had a responsibility to protect Earth. And both of them knew what it felt like when they turned their backs on that duty.

There was always the chance that one day they'd have to give up their powers, watch a new ranger team protect the planet. But until then it was up to them to take care of the team, each other and the population of the planet.

It was what they were.

Rangers.

Tommy leaned down to kiss her, yet before he got halfway to her lips, he watched them open in a tired yawn. Smiling tenderly, he moved to kiss her forehead instead.

"You need some sleep Beautiful. Why don't you close your eyes and rest?"

"But I can't sleep without you now."

A small pull wrenched at his soul with her simple words, and he thought of the years that they'd been apart. He was still in shock, still hurting at the loss of their child, but he was reminded of the blessing of having Kim in his life, having her beside him as his partner, team mate and wife. Nodding, he carefully moved to the other side of the small bed and eased beside her. Kim turned into him, letting Tommy wrap his arm around her, the other hand smoothing over her hair as she settled into a light sleep, comforted by Tommy's presence.

Listening to Kim's breathing slow, Tommy closed his eyes and attempted to join her in the peace slumber could bring.

-x-

The team had waited half an hour before everyone had finally acquiesced to Conner's concern about their team mates. Hayley hadn't called and the anxiety factor in the command center had increased enough for everyone to climb the stairs and pack into Conner's car, making the drive to Reefside Hospital.

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent made their way through the hospital, finding a helpful nurse that was more than happy to tell Kira where her 'aunt' was in the hospital. When they found the room, Kira pushed the door open carefully and found their teacher and his wife, their team mates curled together on the small bed asleep. With nervous expressions, they let the door close noiselessly behind them as they left the two alone.

There was time enough to deal with the repercussions of this event as well as the shadow of Xondar in the morning and the days that were to follow.

-End-

tbc…

We'll see you all next chapter. JT


	8. Chapter 8: Hope is a 4 Letter Word

2/19/05

Summary: Kim and Tommy continue to work things through and things get put into perspective.

Author's notes: Credit for some inspiration goes to Nightscape by Kristel S. Oxley-Johns in the X-Files fanfic world. (also - NC version to follow on my site in the next day or so.)

Hi all! Sorry for the delay… I could attempt to explain, but what does it matter in the scheme of things. As for the story, we pick up where we left off… So now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty Honor - Part 8 – Hope is a 4 Letter Word

-x-

Tommy walked through the halls of Reefside High School, noting the looks from his fellow teachers and the general student body.

Word had spread in the week he had been given leave as to why the normally happy science teacher looked tired and despondent. He and his wife had lost their child.

Carefully weaving past a horde of football players, Tommy made his way to the office to check in before his first class. It was strange to be back into the swing of things, after everything that had happened, but what was more bizarre was the fact that he was finding the normalcy helpful. Distracting. Even… healing.

His eyes hit Susan James, the ever polite secretary who made sure the administration of the school was humming along without a glitch. The blond haired woman noticed his arrival and smiled sympathetically.

"Hello Dr. Oliver. We're glad to have you back. How are you and Kim doing?" she asked pleasantly, moving to meet him at the counter, where he signed his name in a the daily ledger of teachers and assistance, showing that he was on campus.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," he murmured out reflexively.

It was becoming rote now.

The 'We're doing better' and the 'thank you's' and the other various comments that people said when they were asked or consoled on a loss.

Yet in his heart, the sincerity everyone had was being lost on him.

For in the end, they'd never really known their child. Never seen an ultrasound or heard their heart beat. After talking more in depth with Dr. Button before she'd released Kim from the hospital, they'd gotten the impression that while it was a hard loss, it was one most couples would get over after a while.

Sighing, Tommy fought not to run a hand through his hair, identifying for all his internal strife.

"Are you ready for giving your finals Tommy?" questioned Principal Preston Ramsey as he walked out from his office, having heard the voice of his formerly absent science teacher.

"Certainly. I had them prepared… I have to hope they're ready to take them."

Preston nodded with a look that spoke of a long time teacher and administrator. Students were never really ready for their finals. And far less ready for what graduation brought them.

"Well then, first period is in five minutes… you had better get going."

Tommy nodded, lifting his briefcase off the counter and turning towards the door. Before he got halfway there, he heard Preston call after him, and turned slightly to face him.

"It's good to have you back Tommy."

With that said, Tommy inclined his head in acknowledgement and headed out the door and down the hall to his first class. He had his team and the rest of the students to see, and finals to give. There was more than enough to do to keep his mind of his love, his wife still home and waiting for his return.

-x-

Tommy arrived home after a full day of finals and acknowledging everyone's well wishes to find Kim where she had been most days since her release from the hospital – sitting curled on the couch. For the last three days of being home, Kim had gone from bed to couch and back again. She had appropriated one of his sweatshirts along with her own sweatpants and socks and moved as little as possible.

He knew the decision on her part to remain mostly immobile was in fact not physical more than mental. It was one thing that he'd done that Kim wasn't aware of… he'd actually asked Dr. Button about what they, well, he would be dealing with in regards to Kim's mental state in the days and weeks following the miscarriage. And she had come pretty close to describing Kim's reaction exactly.

Withdrawal.

Listlessness.

Sleeplessness.

Loss of appetite.

And she barely touched him.

And out of concern, confusion and fear, he hadn't really pushed the issue.

But now, nearly a week after the miscarriage, he knew they needed to address this, talk about it some more, and if nothing else, he needed to get her a bath, a decent meal and to wrap her in his arms for the next two days.

He wanted his wife back.

"Hey Kim, I'm home," he announced as if it was just another day.

Her eyes glanced up, and he saw the start of a smile touch her lips, but it never made it's way to her eyes.

"How was school?" she asked in a tone that fell short of any real interest.

"Good. I think Ethan will probably ace the final. He was buzzing through it like he knew it all."

"Well, he is smart enough to do it."

Tossing his briefcase to the floor, he moved to ditch his glasses and suit jacket. There were days that he really hated being older and more mature. Heading towards Kim, he sat on the couch beside her and reached out to catch her hand in his. She jerked away slightly, but allowed the light pressure of his hand over hers.

"I thought that I'd grade the finals later this weekend and that tonight I'd make us some dinner… how does that sound?"

"I'm not really all that hungry."

"When did you eat Kim?"

"This afternoon…"

"Do I need to go into the kitchen and look in the trash to prove it?" Tommy asked her seriously. He knew for a fact she ate only when he did, and then not much.

"No. You should just take my word for it that I did," Kim snapped, pulling her hand from his.

"Why? So you can keep hiding that you actually aren't eating? Just like you're not sleeping and how you haven't taken my sweatshirt off since you got home?"

"I just want you to leave me alone!"

With that she nearly jumped up, her arm swinging so it moved right in front of Tommy, and he caught it quickly. She spun her head around to stare at him, shock written all over her face.

"Let me go," she said with a whisper that didn't sound as convinced that she wanted him to let her go as her words did.

"No. We need to talk Kim. You can't just keep this up. You need to eat, sleep… let me touch you."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not Kim? You're my wife, I **love** you… I need to kiss you, hold you… make love to you. I want you to smile and laugh and be happy. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes."

"What?" he stammered uncomprehendingly, the shock of her statement not fully registering in his mind.

Suddenly she was on the couch beside him again, her face filled with pain and anger and guilt.

"How can you want this?" she asked, her hand pressing against her stomach. "How can you want to be with the person who lost your child?"

"What are you saying?"

"I lost our child. You asked me to be safe and I argued with you. I was too intent in being a ranger, being myself to realize what I was doing… and I got punished for it."

"Kim, you know that's not true. Dr. Button said it's common…"

"So? What if it's not common. What if for some reason I can't carry your children? I just… I think maybe you should have found someone else… married Kat or Hayley or any of the dozen or so women that have wanted you over the years that could bear you children."

Tommy bolted from the couch faster than her eyes could track. She could see his body shake…

He looked down on her, his own pain, guilt, anger coming out… That she would even suggest that he should have married someone else infuriated him. Damn it, how many times did he have to prove to her that he only wanted her, only her, always.

"Kim, we both lost a lot of years when we were apart, and I regret that, but I would never give up the time we have now just to make things 'easier'," he said harshly. "I love you! And yes, having children is important to me, but I wouldn't want them with anyone else. And if we have to adopt… that's fine."

"But…"

"No buts," Tommy said quickly, sinking back onto the couch, taking Kim's hands firmly in his.

This time she didn't pull away.

"Kim, look… I… we, we lost the baby. And while I know it hurts you, hurts me… we need each other to get through this. We have to if we want to keep what we have. And I lost you once… I refuse to let you go again."

"I know… I.. I don't want to lose you, I love you…" she said heartrendingly and Tommy tightened his grip on her fingers.

"Then let's get through this together. No more hiding, no more not eating…"

"Okay."

"First, how about a bath?" he asked, looking over at her, prompting Kim to pick at his sweatshirt in sudden distain.

"Alright…"

With that, Tommy stood up and helped Kim up, their bodies brushing against one another ash she came automatically into his space. Turning quickly, she headed for the bathroom, leaving Tommy to follow. He strode across the room and into the bathroom, finding Kim standing there, staring at the shower curtain , one of their bath towels in her hands. Purposefully he moved to pull the curtain aside, and turned on the faucets, starting the water flowing. After a moment, he flipped the switch on the faucet to redirect the liquid to the shower head, the spray hitting the linoleum of the bathtub with a sudden sound.

Turning back, Tommy found Kim in exactly the same position that he'd left her. Thinking that maybe she was waiting for him to take the initiative to undress her as he had in previous times, he reached for the hem of her sweatshirt and she backed up out of his grasp.

"I can do it," she said softly, setting the towel aside on the top of the toilet seat.

Tommy nodded and stepped to one side, watching the way she moved. It was slow, halting and frightened. As if…

"Don't look at me."

Stunned, Tommy stepped back, his back hitting the far wall as he fought not to stare at Kim as turned her back to him as she stripped off the clothes she'd been wearing for days, avoiding any direct eye contact with him.

"Kim?" he asked nervously. He'd never seen him like this around him.

"I don't… I, it failed us, and I hate it…" she stammered out, the last of her clothes hitting the floor as she covered her body with her limbs, the hot water steaming the shower curtain in front of her.

Once the words had escaped her mouth, he knew.

He'd known that she'd been wearing his old sweats, but it hadn't been until just now, as she covered her body with her hands as he stood with her in the bathroom, the hot water from the shower running that he realized just why. She was concealing herself, hiding her body from both his eyes, and more than likely her own.

She was looking at her body as failing them, in not being able to sustain her pregnancy. And in that view, she hated herself. Had been covering herself to keep him and herself from seeing it.

She didn't realize that he didn't look at her like that… he looked at her, clothes or no and still saw the beautiful woman he'd fallen in love with at sixteen. He just had to assure her that all he felt when he looked at her was love… and passion.

"Beautiful…" he said simply, putting the whole of his feelings for her into that once simple word.

She quickly looked up and saw the smile in his eyes.

"You haven't failed me."

The look of pain he found in her eyes ripped through his heart.

"I love you Kim. All of you. And I want to prove to you. Let me do that?"

She nodded slowly and he moved to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to him. The feel of her there, so close and real sparked every nerve ending he had, and he moved towards the shower, intent now on getting her cleaned up and showing her how much he loved her, wanted her.

Barely releasing her for a second, he pushed the curtain aside and lifted her up over the rim of the tub and directly into the spray. She gasped slightly, and he immediately felt the hot water sluice down her skin and over his arms and dress shirt cuffs.

"Hold on."

With that, he quickly stepped back, stripping his shirt, pants, shoes and socks and briefs before climbing into the shower behind her. Moving into the hot water, they let it soak over them. Reaching around her, Tommy grabbed her scrub and the liquid soap she preferred over his bar of Dial. Squeezing out a dollop of the lavender smelling gel, he started rubbing it into the sponge. Then in smooth, slow strokes he started cleaning her off.

"Oh that feels so good."

"That's the idea."

Kim pushed back into him, letting him wash away the tension that she hadn't realized that was there. She'd kept so much to herself, internalized it all, looking to shield Tommy from pain, blame, guilt… that she'd alienated him from her. They'd shared the hopes for their child together, but she had been hiding her grief within herself.

She had been being selfish.

Turning to face him, Kim took the sponge and wiped it across Tommy's chest, seeing him raise his eyebrows.

"What? Don't you like how I smell?" she asked with a real smile that lightened his heart.

"I'd just rather smell it on you than on me," he replied simply, grinning back at her as he moved closer to her upturned face.

The moment their lips touched, it was if an electrical circuit had been switched on. They opened their mouths, allowing the communion, the reconnection to fill them as their tongues swept forward, meeting and retreating. Tommy dropped the sponge to the floor of the shower, pushing her back farther into the spray. As the water poured over them, their held each other tightly, healing the cracks in their hearts by simply being with each other.

Before things could get out of hand, the water turned cold, and they both nearly jumped.

"Ah yes, the small hot water heater," Kim remarked with a shake of her head as she pushed the curtain aside and stepped out onto the bath mat beside the tub.

"But the place does make up for it in other areas," replied Tommy, following her and reaching quickly for the towel to dry her, and then himself off with a cursory set of movements. "Feel better?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Tommy, I… I was wallowing in my own pain, not thinking of how it was affecting you."

"That's okay."

"No, it's not," she said quickly, reaching out and grabbing his hands in hers. "You lost the baby too. I know you wanted it… and then you lost your wife…"

He swallowed hard and pulled her into his embrace. They stood there, towel forgotten on the floor and let go of the pain, put it in the past and found a way to reconnect with one another, to return to themselves.

"But I have you back…" he said thickly as he pulled away, running the pad of his thumb under her eyes and wiping away the tears that hovered at her lashes. "All I need is you. And someday, when we can both hand our duty to someone else… we'll try again."

Nodding, Kim flashed him an understanding smile, her hands caressing the bare muscles of his shoulders. Their nearness, the fact that they'd been together yet apart for nearly a week and their overwhelming need for one another started to take affect, and Tommy and Kim both found themselves becoming more than slightly aroused at their position.

"Let's go to bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kim answered, her voice like liquid honey as he pulled her to him tighter.

With her verbal consent, he hoisted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, vowing that before the night was over they would be back where they'd started before this nightmare had ever happened.

-x-

The knock on the Oliver's front door Saturday afternoon wasn't unexpected. The team had been waiting patiently for Tommy to give them the okay to come by and visit. His return to school had been that announcement. Getting up off the couch where he'd been laying on Kim's lap, grading papers while she read a book, Tommy moved to the door, and opened it without any hesitation.

On the other side, four familiar faces stood, looking for all the world like they were breaking in on their parents having a romantic moment.

"Hi Dr. O… can we come in?" asked Conner, his hand on Kira's shoulder where she stood before him.

"Yeah, we thought we'd come by…" Ethan piped up, looking around the door jam to see where Kim had put down the novel she was reading and moved towards the door.

"Kim," Kira said suddenly, moving away from Conner and nearly flying across the room to embrace the older woman who had been like a sister to her in her arms.

"Kira…" Kim let out, holding the teenager tight in her embrace.

"Come on in everyone," Tommy announced, smiling as he watched the guys move to join in with Kira.

"We were really worried Kim," Trent remarked, prompting a smile from Kim as she hugged the male members of the team, Conner quickly getting his hug and then shifting to wrap Kira in his arms.

"That's guys. I… we're okay… or at least we will be," Kim remarked, looking to Tommy as he moved to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"That's good. Things are always better when you guys are…well, happy and all," Ethan commented, prompting Kim to look up at Tommy in surprise.

"They mentioned that before," said Tommy as he answered Kim's unspoken question. "It was when we were fighting earlier…"

She knew immediately when he was referring to, and nodded slowly.

"And from what I got out of Aisha while she was here for the wedding, that's pretty much how it always has been. You guys are happy, the team is good; you fight, the team gets whipped," said Kira with a smile.

"Which means that we've got a good chance to kicking Xondar's ass outta town soon," Trent offered up, looking from Kim and Tommy to Conner with Kira.

The mention of Xondar brought back for Kim and Tommy the reality of their other problems. There had been a lull in Xondar's quest for revenge that had allowed Tommy and Kim to spend the time healing while the rest of the team had been studying for their finals. But whether it had been a time out for their sake, both of them doubted.

More than likely, it was the lull before the next approaching storm.

"You mean because Kim's gonna be back in uniform?" Ethan asked Trent, trying to figure out the white ranger's reasoning.

"Are you ready to do that Beautiful?" Tommy asked Kim suddenly, knowing that it was the one thing they hadn't discussed yet.

"I'm fine. I'll be going back to work on Monday, so if the team has to go out… I'll be going with you."

"That's great. That means you can keep an eye on Dr. O, considering he lets you cover him more than the rest of us," Kira remarked with a grin.

Kim sighed and looked at her husband. Some things never changed.

As she was about to open her mouth to tell the team one of the funnier stories about her rescuing the greatest ranger ever, the alarm sounded in the basement, permeating the floorboards of the kitchen and directing everyone's eyes towards the trap door.

"Well, looks like it's time for that ass kicking," Kim said simply, smiling up at Tommy.

Then she turned and rushed for the stairs, her husband and the others following right behind. It was time for the personal chit chat to be put away for more serious matters – saving themselves from the being that wanted them dead.

-End-

tbc…

FYI: The schedule will be erratic for a while… I don't have a lot of free time right now, so the chapters will be posted within the 2 week window as I get them done. Sorry.


	9. Chapter 9: Even With All This Power

3/12/05

Author's Warning: possibly disturbing subject matter.

Summary: When it rains, it usually pours, and for rangers that's the rule, not the exception.

Hi all, I'm so sorry to have taken so long getting this out. I could give you a long explanation on my real life and all, but you come here for fiction and fun, not to hear me whine. Today we're spending some time focusing on the world of power rangers… life here is tough, and battles are sometimes part of a daily routine against evil. But sometimes they forget that even they can't stop everything… And now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 9 – Even With All This Power

x-

The team had hopped their bikes, Kim riding double with Tommy as usual as they sped towards the site of the latest Xondar attack. As the bikes peeled around a corner of the industrial business complex on the outskirts of town, everyone was greeted with the scene of carnage.

Symax had directed his troops of wraiths to cut a path through several buildings, destroying cars and property. Paper fluttered through the air and smoke rose from the fires that burned from the electrical and gas line damage. It was an escalation in property damage. But they had one thing going for them… it was a weekend, and the businesses were empty. The loss of life, not monetary damage was what kept Tommy and Kim up at night.

People who died because they couldn't save them.

"Time to see if we've learned anything new," Tommy announced over the helmet mikes to everyone, as he drove his ATV through the mass of wraiths, firing the lasers as Kim held on tightly to him with one arm, her other hand firing with her pistol. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent all followed suit, buzzing through the mass of Xondar's soldiers, splitting them in two.

Some blasts hit their targets, sparks flying and the smell of charred bodies cutting through the air. Others simply passed right through the wraiths as the realized the attack for what it was and misted through the beams.

As the team pulled their vehicles up and swung them around, they saw the gap they'd created starting to close, and Conner immediately recognized the advantage they were beginning to lose.

"Cut through them again… we need to keep their forces split," he barked out, revving the engine on his Raptor Cycle and speeding into the center of the gap between Symax's forces. Behind him Kira and Ethan followed, maneuvering their bikes to back up the troops to the left hand side, knowing that Dr. O, Kim and Trent would take the other side.

Synchronized, the team split the forces, Tommy, Kim and Trent facing off with Symax and a smaller force of wraiths while Conner's group had a larger force, but no leader. Quickly jumping from their bikes, they decided it was time to take on their opponents hand to hand.

"You rangers have made a serious mistake," threatened Symax, his golden sword coming fro over his back, the tip leveling parallel with the ranger's chests. "My lord Xondar has destroyed dozens of your kind. And you think suddenly that you can defeat his finest forces with divide and conquer tactics?"

His evil laugh rang through the smoke and debris and the rangers facing him dug the heels of their boots into the pavement, ready for anything.

Which was what they got.

On both sides, Symax's call for attack rang out, and the wraiths swarmed forward, their uniforms going dark as they swung the staffs they carried over their heads, making for deadly arcs of electrical energy. Quickly calling on their own weapons, the team jumped into the fray, parrying and clashing with the staffs and limbs of their opponents.

"You know, I would have thought this would have gotten easier," grunted Ethan as he blocked a strike with his shield, twisting to slam a boot into the startled side of a wraith.

"Please… when is it ever easy," Kira threw back as she used her terra grips to parry the attack of two wraiths before her, stumbling a bit when she nearly fell through one when it evaporated in front of her.

"It is when we work together," reminded Conner as he swept the feet out from underneath his opponent with his tyrano staff, and moved to Kira, his gem glowing brightly with a focused burst of his concentration. "It takes two, remember?"

With that, Ethan and Kira both moved to create a triangle, their backs to one another as they focused their dino gem energy outwards. The wraiths around them were startled at the change in tactics, and some scrambled away. But not before nearly a dozen of the wraiths crystallized before the three ranger front. With hidden smiles, Conner, Ethan and Kira took in a deep breath and leapt forward, using their weapons to smash the statue-like soldiers before heading across the divide to where Dr. O, Kim and Trent had been working their way towards Symax in a steady motion.

Tommy and Kim had been working with Trent in a similar way, the three of them switching places as one would take the lead, blocking and attacking while the other two would focus their dino gem power on the surrounding wraiths. It had worked so far, but it was starting to slow them down. As Kim had asked before, the limit for how many times they could use their powers like this seemed to be coming closer to reality.

As Conner's group arrived around Tommy's, the six rangers focused their attention at the general of Xondar's forces. The remaining wraiths had rallied around the hulking golden armored warrior, their own uniforms taking on the golden color. Almost as if they were being re-infused with power…

"You wish to end this now?" called out Symax, his face covered with an ugly smile. "My master would be more than happy to see you die today."

"Not even," Kim spat out, her bow gripped tightly in her hand.

"You can stand down and have Xondar leave, or you can stay here and fall first," Conner demanded authoritatively.

Beside him, Tommy and Kira both grimaced behind their helmets. They both knew that Conner was impulsive and often rash. And a boast like this was sure to come back to haunt them.

"You're a fool little red ranger. I have killed personally half a dozen like you. How you could have been chosen to wear the red armor is inconceivable. My master laughs as he watches you, trying to be a leader when one already exists within your group," Symax taunted, his soldiers slowly circling the rangers, forcing them to close ranks as they quickly realized that their advantage had slipped away like water.

"Don't let him get to you," Kira said under her breath, her terra grips held at arm's length, waiting for the rush of the wraiths.

"What, little yellow ranger? Should he not hear the truth?"

"You don't know any truths," Ethan fired back.

Side by side, Kim and Tommy glanced to one another. Neither of them could remember Symax being this talkative. Or verbally decisive. It was almost as if he'd been replaced mentally by a bigger strategist…

"Xondar!" called out Tommy, his brachio staff held at the ready. "We hear Symax's voice, but your words. And you can forget about it. We won't turn on each other and let you destroy us. We are true rangers, in all senses of the word!"

There was a sudden crack of lightening from the sky, and above them the clouds that had seemed to coalesce with the smoke opened to show the hulking ship that Xondar had arrived over a month ago. The power pulsing off the glowing ship seemed to increase, and where Symax stood, a golden light formed a cylinder.

And from within, and image appeared.

One that Kim and Tommy nearly gasped at.

Xondar had finally decided to appear.

The golden light image of the tall man, bald and in his strict high collared uniform, cloak trailing him menaced before them ten feet high. He looked down at the rangers, finally focusing on the two that seemed to be focused on him especially. The leader and his second. Not the one who thought he lead, but the one with the aura of power.

One who seemed to understand the power of a ranger. Even if he wasn't worthy of it.

None of them were…

"There has not been a team of rangers who were what they were meant to be in eons black ranger," spoke the heavy tome of Xondar's projected voice. "You are a child playing at a game you know nothing about. You do disservice to the uniform, the name of ranger."

"Liar!" Kim yelled, moving forward a step as Tommy's hand fell swiftly on her arm. "Zordon would never have trusted us if we weren't worthy!"

The reaction to Zordon's name was instantaneous. Xondar's image almost paled, but he was visibly taken aback. Then anger replaced it.

"Blasphemer! How dare you! Now I shall not only destroy you, you will all suffer for your heresy!"

A startling blast of wind hit them with the force of a gale, lightening accompanying it with more force and power than they'd seen before, throwing the rangers backwards, their uniforms sizzling with the energy strikes they'd absorbed. Then a loud crack of thunder, like an atomic explosion rattled the ground, and when the rangers were finally able to look up, Symax, the wraiths and Xondar's projection were gone, along with his ship.

He'd retreated. But the battle was far from over… because they'd finally seen their enemy, had heard his voice and seen his abilities.

And he was now wanting more than simple revenge.

"Wow," said Trent, his mind still trying to wrap around what had happened.

"At least we've finally seen him," remarked Conner, looking to Kira as she moved closer to him.

"Yeah. He didn't do more than talk though," Kira responded, wondering if they'd gotten lucky of it Xondar was just the mastermind behind the power.

"Don't trivialize what just happened guys. He's more dangerous than you all realize," Tommy finally broke in, his hand tightly gripping Kim's.

"How's that?" Ethan asked, noting the way Kim and Dr. O were staying so close, the near death grip on each other's hands.

"I made a mistake," Kim said softly, glad that her helmet hid her distressed reaction to Zordon's brother and her anger at herself. "I made him mad… He's like his brother was, except evil. He's realized that brute force isn't going to destroy us, so he's trying to figure us out. And I just gave him another reason to hate us."

"You had no idea Kim…" Tommy began, trying to console his team mate and wife.

"But I should have known better. I just looked at him, heard what he was saying about us, how he was undermining his own brother's decisions and I just snapped. If he figures out what I meant…"

"What do you mean?" Kira asked, confused along with everyone else.

"He killed the space ranger team for murdering his brother. But Kim and I… we were his brother's chosen rangers. And that means we're the most to blame," Tommy answered simply, his chest expanding sharply with a sudden deep intake of air. "Which means that we all are in serious danger from him. And we need to find a way to end this soon."

The team around them looked at the black ranger in bewilderment, and Kim and Tommy gravitated closer to one another, embracing even in their uniforms.

"This is an escalation everyone. And the next time Xondar comes after us might be the last."

x-

The rest of the weekend had occurred without incident, but the shadow of Xondar still was hanging over them like a sword ready to fall. Still, there was nothing that could be done about it.

Tommy had informed them in no uncertain terms that they needed to focus on non-ranger stuff. Such as their finals. He and Kim had regaled them all with tales of when they had been in their shoes, that they had still had to pass their finals, and that they expected no less from them. So the rest of the weekend had been devoted to studying for their tests while Tommy and Kim had worked with Hayley to come up with some kind of plan to deal with Xondar when they next met.

So Monday morning had arrived leaving Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent to arrive at school without any excuses of time that they could have used for studying were used defending themselves from bad guys. They had already been through two finals and were on their way to their third. The foursome walked the halls between second and third periods, discussion the last final that they'd been in. For Trent and Ethan, it had been World history. For Conner and Kira, it had been Senior English.

"I can't believe how hard that English final was. I mean, how could I have so many problems with conjugating verbs in a language that I use everyday?" Conner complained bitterly as they walked through the halls.

Kira started to snicker first, earning her a look from her boyfriend, but it wasn't long before Trent and Ethan joined her, the three laughing at the utter incomprehensible remark by the erstwhile red ranger.

"You speak American slang, not English," Ethan jibbed as they turned the corridor. "And yes, it wasn't easy, but if you'd studied…"

"I was busy…"

"Doing what? We didn't have any fights with Symax or the wraiths most of last week," Trent countered, and then saw Kira blush along with Conner's guilty look.

Not wanting to hear any details of how Conner and Kira probably got sidetracked from studying by each other, Trent quickly dropped the subject, with Ethan rolling his eyes and smiling. There were days that he wondered if his friends and team mates realized just how closely they resembled their elders.

They took another turn in silence now, heading down the corridor towards the class they all were looking forward to but dreading at the same time.

Dr. O's geology final.

Before them a rush of people were filing into the room, and they all looked up to see the time on the clock in the hall. The bell would ring in a minute, and then the test would start. Hurriedly they scooted into Dr. O's class with moments to spare and quickly took their seats. Closing the door as the period buzzer rang, echoing in the room and the halls, Dr. O turned slowly to the students of his senior class and adjusted his glasses with one hand while he juggled the tests in the other.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Final time," he stated as he walked through the room, handing out the tests and their accompanying electronic answer forms… scantrons. "If you paid attention all year, did relatively well in the tests and made sure to brush up on the stuff you might have forgotten, you'll pass. You have until five minutes before the end of class. You can begin… now."

At his word, the students flipped the questionnaire books open, number two pencils in hand and started the test. Tommy walked among them briefly before turning back to go to the area in the corner where his desk was. He reviewed the results from his earlier classes tests, occasionally looking up to note the current status of his senior's course. They had their heads down, and everyone had pencil to scantron, rapidly or thoughtfully answering the questions in the workbook.

The time ticked away, and at the ten minute mark, he gave them a warning. Five minutes left. There was a mad scramble of pencils and page flipping before he made the final announcement.

"Okay, time's up. Make sure your name is on your test and pass them up."

A flurry of paper started making its way forward. The sound of discussion about how everyone thought they did filed the room as Dr. O moved across the room towards the front row of desks to collect the tests. There was a slight popping sound where the loudspeaker was, prompting the class to focus on the wall at the front of the class. Dr. O turned with his hands full of tests as the system came to life, and Principal Ramsey's voice echoed through the halls and the room.

"If I could have the attention of all students and faculty. It's my sad duty to inform you all that one of our own has passed away. I received a call this morning that Anthony James, a junior here was found dead this morning. The school will have councilors on site tomorrow, and any student wishing to leave classes today should feel free to do so. Finals will be postponed until Wednesday. Thank you."

As his voice disappeared, Kira, Conner, Trent and Ethan all looked to one another in utter shock. It was one thing to see people die or get injured when they were being attacked by monsters. But this… it was just…

Behind them, a girl who had been friends with Tony's sister started crying, her closest classmate wrapping her arms around her in a consoling fashion. Others who didn't know the guy still seemed to be stunned. In the front of the room, Tommy stared at the speaker for a long minute, and then turned his eyes on his class. He'd learned a lot about dealing with death in his years as a ranger. But not like this.

"Class is dismissed," he called out quickly, and the students scooped up their things and filed out, almost in a daze.

Except for his team.

"You guys okay?" Tommy asked, concern etched across his face and in his voice.

"Uh… I'm not sure," Kira said softly, her hand gripped tightly by Conner.

And the reason she wasn't sure was because she knew Anthony James better than the rest of the team.

Tony had been begging Kira to teach him to play guitar for the last year, claiming that she was the best and that he could be a rock star if he learned from her, even if his parents wanted him to focus on his schoolwork and not dream about being a performer. She'd laughed and said it was sweet, but that she didn't have the time. That he should listen to his parents and take a safer route to success.

And now he was dead.

"I just can't believe it," Conner whispered, remembering the nice guy that so wanted Kira to be his mentor.

"Could this be a big joke? You know, funny, ha ha, break the finals tension?" Ethan hoped out loud.

"Principal Ramsey doesn't have that kind of sense of humor. It would be in poor taste regardless," Dr. O said simply, knowing the principal well from the time he'd been working with him.

"I need to find out what happened," Kira suddenly said, getting up from her chair and nearly pulling Conner with her.

The group hurried into the halls, leaving Dr. O behind as they waded through the silent halls. People milled around lockers in groups while some students had left the school altogether. Finally Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent made it to the nearly packed school office, where Principal Ramsey was trying his best to settle down the questions he was being barraged with.

"Principal, what happened?" someone asked from the crowd, giving voice to the question on all of their minds.

Kira, her hand balled in Conner's shirt waited for the answer. She wondered if it was a car accident. That was fairly common. It couldn't have been something like Cancer or anything. He would have said something, someone would have known. And they'd all just seen Anthony at the Cyberspace less than a week ago and he looked healthy…

"Well, it will come out eventually, I guess telling you all now won't hurt. He killed himself."

The teens eyes bulged at that news.

Suicide?

"Oh my God," said one guy who had been Tony's friend since sixth grade.

The atmosphere in the room had changed with that simple announcement. Their friend, their fellow student had committed suicide the week of finals.

And that once fact brought the world as they knew it crashing down around them.

Taking a deep breath, Conner pulled Kira close to him and physically escorted her out of the room, and then out of the building. Behind him, Ethan and Trent looked at one another, sharing a look that spoke volumes.

Nothing was going to be the same at Reefside High again.

x-

"Why would he do that?" Kira murmured as she wiped away another series of silent tears that streaked down her face.

Conner had driven them to the Cyberspace, knowing that Hayley would let them in, and it would give them somewhere to talk. Because right now he was needing to talk about the fact that Tony James was dead. And no one had realized he was going to kill himself.

"I don't know. I heard from some of his close friends that his parents had been pushing him to get better grades, ace his finals so he could apply for better collages," offered Ethan as some kind of reasoning for Tony's actions.

"But now he's dead!"

"We know that Kira," Conner said soothingly, running his hand up and down her arm. "No one saw it coming. He didn't let anyone know he was thinking of suicide."

"The difference between an A and a B shouldn't be the reason someone hangs themselves in their garage. Parents are supposed to protect their kids, not push them to suicide because they want them to be super educated," she complained angrily.

"I'm sure they didn't know the pressure they were putting on him," Trent remarked, sighing into his glass as he pushed away thoughts of his own father's quest for him to do better.

"Why didn't he go to someone for help?"

"Maybe he didn't know how," supplied Conner. "It's a tough world out there. So many people think they have to be perfect to succeed. Maybe he got too caught up in it to realize he was pushing himself too hard."

"It's not fair!" Kira nearly yelled, and Conner pulled her into his chest.

"No, it's not."

And with that, Conner and his team mates realized exactly what Dr. O and Kim had meant all this time about how they didn't always have control over everything. That even with all their powers, they were still human.

And that bad things happened, no matter what they could achieve.

x-

That afternoon, Kim came home, swinging the door open to find Tommy sitting in the living room, his head in his hands and every light and appliance off.

"Tommy?" she said nervously, dropping her bag and closing the door swiftly behind her.

She moved to the couch and sat beside him where he quickly enveloped her in his embrace.

"I'll tell you later Beautiful. Right now, just let me hold you."

And she did.

End-

First, I know this is a difficult subject, but I hope I gave it the proper attention in the context of ranger's having control over life and death. As well, I would love to say we're back on track with the posting schedule, but I can't. So… hopefully the next chapter will be done in a week or two… but if not… just keep an eye out in your mailboxes for my post or an chapter update notice. Thank you ALL for sticking with me. I greatly appreciate it. I hope that the conclusion chapters of D&H will be worthy of your patience and loyalty. Jeannine


	10. Chapter 10: Love Manages

3/26/05

Summary: The women who love the men in and formerly in the suits talk about matters of the heart before things get irrevocably changed.

Hi all, this is a silly little break from everything… or maybe not. You all should know that sometimes I write a simple little chapter just to lead you all into something much more dark or grandiose. And what fun would there be in my just talking about their love lives? So, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 10 – Love Manages

x-

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kim asked as she brushed her hair some more, creating a silken caramel curtain that made Tommy question his decision to encourage her to leave him go out with Kira and Hayley.

Kira had put her head together with Hayley and suggested a girl's night out, having recognized her friend and the pink ranger starting to get overwhelmed with the loss of the baby and Xondar's appearance. When she'd first invited Kim just before finals at school, Kim had told her that they should wait. Tommy had hoped it was simply a tactic for making sure the team studied for their papers and tests. He'd been worried that her reaction was more due to the internal issues that the two of them had dealt with in regards to Kim's active status during… the pregnancy.

So Kira and Hayley had accepted Kim's delay. Finals had started, and then more tragedy had struck. Anthony James' death had put the students of Reefside High School into a tailspin, and Kira's own feelings fell into the area of pain and guilt. Conner and the others had been there, and Kira, along with the rest of the school mourned the death. And then life started to begin again with the resilience of youth and the need to graduate pushing the students into their classes. As it was, he had a stack of blue book essays to grade, and Kim could use the time out while he sat and plodded through them rather than just sitting at home reading or otherwise being anti-social.

Besides, just watching Kim get ready reminded him of what a lucky man he was to have this woman as his wife.

"Yes. Just go and have fun. Do girly stuff or whatever," Tommy said as she moved to style her brushed hair with a silver clip that he remembered fondly from days in Angel Grove.

"You'd better be careful. Last time I did 'girly stuff', I ended up coming home and shagging you silly," she said with a smile, remembering the night of lovemaking following her bachelorette party.

"I remember," retorted Tommy with a grin, finally letting himself gravitate towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist before the bathroom mirror. "And I can't say I'd complain about that."

Leaning into him, Kim let her eyes close, feeling the bond between then strengthen even with this simple embrace. It had been a tough few months… and while everything seemed to be finally getting back on track for them personally, there was still the matter of the overall threat looming over them.

Xondar and his obsession with destroying the rangers of Earth. And the fact that Kim might have slipped and given away their identities as original rangers wasn't lost on either of them.

If they were right in believing that Xondar's rage and desire for revenge against those that Zordon had chosen was more heated than his hate for even the Space rangers, then there was great danger for them both now.

Yet there was nothing they could do about that. They had both survived multiple evil warlords intent on world domination… intergalactic domination. And they'd always beaten them. They had to hope that they could do the same now to a madman bent on destroying just them.

"So, I'll be home before ten."

"Considering you'll be up at five like every morning for work, unless you want to sleepwalk through your day, being home to crawl in bed would be a good thing," he teased.

"I could handle a little less sleep if I had something better to do…"

She let the innuendo hang there, and Tommy turned her in his arms, guiding her body closer to him as he lowered his lips to capture hers. Without effort she let her hands slide up and into his hair, holding him in place. After the awkwardness of their teen years and then the years apart when they had given themselves to others, the sense of wonder and completion they had whenever they kissed still awed them.

Lips parting and tongues gliding, they kissed deeply and passionately. They could have kept up all night, if not for the fact that if they didn't stop now, Kim was never going to leave. So they both slowly pulled back, their lips reluctantly breaking apart.

"So… you should head out," Tommy forced out as Kim fought not to drop to her knees and blow his mind before leaving him.

"Yeah… but I'll be back soon. How about we pick this up when I get back?"

The gleam in her eyes told him that at this rate, he was going to need to have all the energy he could get before she got home. Nodding, he walked her to the door, where she picked up her jacket and purse before heading to her car. Once the door was closed, Tommy headed for the kitchen for an energy drink before starting to grade his classes' final papers.

He wanted them done before she got home.

x-

Kira was already at the team's favorite table when Kim walked into the Cyberspace. She waved at the pink ranger and Kim headed directly to her, noting as she made her way across the room that there were at least a dozen or so patrons at the café, which surprised Kim. It was just after seven on a Friday. Didn't anyone have a date?

Of course, she knew from what Kira had told her that the guys had been dragged by Ethan to see the latest Cosmic Avenger movie that had just been released. So while the men sat in the theater, Kim, Kira and Hayley could catch up. Except that Hayley was still dealing with customers as she tried to slowly hand everything over to Randi for the night.

The young Asian girl reminded Kim a bit of Trini, except for the totally non-traditional dress: usually it was a mini skirt, bulky boots, sliced up shirts and any of four or five different color hairdos. Tonight she had it spiked in a pink tint that she hadn't worn last week. But still, from what Tommy and Hayley said, Randi was a brilliant student and mathematician, and was looking to get into MIT… like Ethan was.

Finally noting Kim's arrival, Hayley handed the last of the table order forms before wiping her hands on a towel and heading for the others. She quickly moved to sit with Kim and Kira, stretching in her chair as she got comfortable.

"Hey Kim. Glad you could make it."

"It's nice to be out and about… and not 'working'," remarked Kim, and the other members of the table laughed.

"I'm done for the night except to give Randi a hand with the close. She'll come by and bring us a few drinks… I said peach smoothie for you Kim. That's still right?"

Smiling, Kim nodded and looked to where Kira was swirling her straw in her own smoothie. Except it was strawberry. Funny how it was that color, Kim mused with a sense of irony.

"So, how are you doing?" Kira finally asked, looking to Kim with a small look of nervousness.

"We're fine… come one Kira, you should have figured that out by now. Tommy's not being a bastard at school, so things at home are good."

"Still Kim," interjected Hayley, reaching over to place her hand on the other woman's. "You and he went through something pretty traumatic. And with everything else still going on…"

Sighing, Kim covered Hayley's hand with her other, looking between the two concerned women. If they had asked her a week ago, two weeks… she might have had a different answer. But now… yes, she still felt an ache when she thought about the baby, but she knew in her heart that it wasn't to be. And that it had actually ended up bringing her and Tommy closer together.

"No. I have to admit there were some really rough times, but we helped each other through them. It just wasn't meant to be this time."

"So, you're going to try again?" asked Kira, genuinely interested in the idea of a little Oliver running around.

"Not now… we're going to wait until things are more… 'calm'. Maybe after we make a change of 'jobs'," Kim explained, and both women nodded, realizing that perhaps that was best. Raising a child and fighting evil couldn't be easy.

"Cappuccino and Peach smoothie," announced Randi as she sat the drinks down on the table, smiling at them all. "Anything else boss?"

"Nope, we should be good for the moment. If we need anything else, I can always et up myself," said Hayley, taking the hot coffee cup into her hands.

"Okay," replied Randi before she moved in the opposite direction to take care of the group of people at the table closest to the door. As Kim and Kira watched Randi start to take orders, and the young yellow ranger noticed Krista was among them, chatting and laughing.

Kira stared at the environmentally conscious young woman for much longer than Kim. When she didn't seem to be turning away, Kim cleared her throat to bring her back to the here and now. As Kira sheepishly turned back, she saw twin questioning looks on Hayley and Kim's faces.

"Sorry…" she stammered as she dipped her head to take a long gulp of her smoothie.

"No problem. I assume you know her?" Kim asked, her intuition buzzing at the way Kira had nearly stared holes into the brunette at the door.

It reminded her a bit of how she had looked at Kat once or twice back in the day.

"Sort of…"

"You shouldn't worry… he isn't interested," Kim said cryptically, and Kira and Hayley both looked at the pink ranger in confusion.

Temporarily leaving it at that, Kim refocused her attention on Kira, and noted some signs of stress that had nothing to do with her waiting for finals; the death of a friend from school or even Xondar's planned next attack. It was something at a much more personal level, and like Kim, there was only one person that could cause such a reaction in the yellow ranger's life.

"So, you and Conner are good?" Kim asked, smiling at the yellow ranger, expecting an instant reaction.

She wasn't disappointed.

Kira blushed slightly, and Kim just sighed, bringing Hayley's attention from Kira's discomfort to her.

"You're so mean Kim," said Hayley with a smirk and a toss of her hair.

"What? Can I help it if it's nice to finally be the one who can grill the newly in love ranger on her love life? I mean Tommy and I got that constantly."

"Is that what we have to look forward to?" asked Kira forlornly.

"If it's real, yeah," stated Kim with a smile. "Besides, you at least didn't have to survive several years of grilling like Tommy and I did."

"Well, I'll consider myself lucky then. But Kim… I'm curious… why did you ask if we were okay?"

"Just…" Kim hesitated, looking at Hayley to see if she wanted to break things to Kira. But the look she saw there said that Kim brought it up, so… "Have you noticed that Trent's been paying more attention to you lately?"

"Not especially."

"I… well, I just want to make sure that you and he are clear on how you feel about him, and how you feel about Conner. Just so there's no… confusion."

"Confusion how?" asked Kira, feeling lost.

"Trent's not just being a friend Kira. He's trying to get you back," Hayley sighed loudly before taking a long sip of her cappuccino.

"What? But, he and I never…"

"Yes, we know that, but there was a period of time when you wanted him, wasn't there?" questioned Kim directly.

Kira pursed her lips, knowing that she wouldn't be able to say no to that. In those early days before the white ranger, before Kim moved to Reefside and before she realized what she really felt for Conner, she had been attracted to, almost subconsciously to Trent. But they'd never done more than circle each other and talk. There had never been anything for Trent to want back…

"So? I'm with Conner."

"And Trent sees that as a challenge, not an obstacle."

"But I haven't given him a reason to think things with Conner will change. I know I haven't," argued Kira fiercely.

"That's not the point. You need to talk to him… before Conner puts his lights out."

"Huh?" said both Hayley and Kira in near unison.

Kim sighed and took a gulp of her club soda. She really didn't know…

"Conner and Trent have been locking horns more than you realize. I know for a fact that at least three times in the last month there's been friction between them over you, and I don't think you even know it's going on," remarked Kim with a wise expression.

"But I would have noticed…" fumbled Kira lamely.

"Kira… even Ethan noticed it."

"Wow… I… I'll talk to Trent and make him understand."

"And while you're at it, make sure Conner knows how serious you are. You're going to have to make a tough decision soon about school… and if you want to survive it you need to be honest with him."

"We've talked about that pretty much all year long. We both want the other to grab a hold of their opportunities, but we don't want to lose the other. We sort of tentatively settled on community college in LA, but…."

"Whatever will work for your lives and each other Kira," remarked Hayley with a wry frown.

At that, Kira and Kim looked at the red haired genius and proprietor with concern. The way she'd said that, and how it spoke volumes about Hayley's own personal life made them both worried.

"Hayley, you aren't having problems with Billy, are you?" Kim asked, concerned for her friends.

Hayley let out a quick laugh, bringing the attention of the occupants of the environmentalist club table and the bar where Randi was loading clean glasses and cups into the racks beneath the counter. Noting the worry etched on Kira and Kim's faces, Hayley decided to take pity on them and tell them what was going on.

"No, we're okay. I mean, yes, the last ten months have been more than tough, what with me here and him out there and only infrequent visits and a lot of 'calls', but… we finally decided that we were more important than our individual jobs."

"You're not leaving, are you?" asked Kira in a shocked tone.

"No, not that… Bill's decided to come back… he's moving in with me in a few weeks."

"Oh my God! You, he…. You never said anything!" Kim exclaimed, her happiness for her friends was more than she could even express.

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah… we just decided that if we wanted to make it work we had to be in the same place, so… he's coming back. He thought maybe he could go back to his science roots. Maybe get a job for the government or something where he could use all those smarts of his," gushed Hayley, making Kim and Kira struggle not to laugh at the girlish manner that Billy Cranston brought out in his normally serious girlfriend.

"That will be so wonderful. I can't wait to have him around. What with Jason having moved back to the West Coast, as well as Aisha in a few months… it will be almost like old times. Except for the married and romantically involved part"

"And minus the rainbow colors for some," remarked Hayley, and Kim nodded.

"Yeah. Those rainbow colors usually haven't been very good for keeping a relationship going. Or even for dating in general," Kim stated seriously, remembering days of her and Tommy being the only two rangers who could say they were dating regularly.

"That might not be the case anymore," Kira remarked simply.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that if things start happening, that old team adage might get blown to bits."

"Are you saying that something's up?" asked Hayley curiously.

"Well, I think that Trent and Ethan have admirers that they don't know about," Kira said with a smirk as she glanced to where Randi was shooing Krista and the rest of her group out the door in preparation of shutting down for the night.

"Randi? My own staff is falling for one of the guys?" Hayley said, stunned. "Who…"

"You never noticed how much attention Ethan gets when he's here and she's working? Come on Hayley, you need to pay closer attention."

"So does Ethan have a clue?" Kim asked.

"I doubt it."

"What about Trent. You said…" Hayley started to ask, wondering about her other employee.

"I heard some gossip… and someone asked me a question that I didn't fully understand until now," Kira commented, having finally been told of Trent's continued interest in her. "Krista came and asked me if he and I were seeing each other a few weeks ago. I thought she was checking to see if Conner was free, but when I told her no, that I was dating Conner, she sort of got this look… I'd bet anything that she was checking to see if he was available for herself."

"But she hasn't said anything to Trent?" Kim asked with a sense of wonder.

"No… but if your assessment on his attitude towards me is any indication, she probably thinks he's too hung up on me to be receptive to her."

"Logical," remarked Hayley as Kim nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like there's some people that need some help in the romance department."

"Well, that sounds about par for the course, considering," suggested Kim with a small smile directed at Kira.

"What?"

"Like you didn't need a push in Conner's direction?"

Kira shrugged and Kim laughed. Before she could say anything else, Randi came over to the table and started clearing up. Taking note, Kim looked at her watch and nearly gasped. It was already 9:30… Kira and Hayley looked to the clock over the bar and realized the same thing.

"It's late… I need to help Randi close up and you two need to go home," said Hayley as she quickly got up from her chair.

"Right… you have class tomorrow," said Kim pointedly to Kira as she grabbed he bag.

"True… but it was fun, wasn't it?" she asked both of the older women.

"Yeah, it was," said Kim simply as she reached over and hugged the yellow ranger before waving to Hayley as she headed for the door and home.

x-

"Tommy?" called out Kim as she walked into the house, minutes to space before ten as she tossed her jacket on the newly acquired coat rack near the door.

"Hey Kim, in here," called Tommy from the bedroom.

Leaving her purse on the coffee table, she walked purposefully to the bedroom, finding her husband propped up against the pillows at the headboard, his reading glasses on and red pen in hand. He looked so smart and sexy in those glasses… Smiling she toed off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, careful not to accidentally crush the stack of graded blue books beside him.

"The essays?"

"Yeah. The scantrons were easy. I just got in line with the rest of the teachers and fed them through the machine with my master answer sheet. But these… well, let's just say that the concept of writing an essay is still one not being grasped by the youth of today."

"And your papers in high school were that much better?" she reminded him, watching his reaction… to smile sheepishly at her with just a touch of blushing.

"Does your memory have to be that good?" he complained bitterly.

"I have to make up for your crappy one."

Laughing at that, Tommy looked at her with longing in his eyes, and Kim felt the spark from earlier in the evening return. He quickly picked up the still to be graded books and put them on the night stand with his pen and glasses. Kim moved to get the other books to her side of the bed before he moved to lean over her, his mouth moving without words towards hers.

She met him halfway, grasping his shoulders as their mouths merged, the feelings of oneness returning to them tenfold. It was so good…

Suddenly, the building shook as if a meteor had struck it full on, the room engulfing in blinding light that seeped through their closed eyelids. Hurriedly they broke apart as the light suddenly dissipated.

"Okay, I know you're good, but…" Kim stated as she looked around the room in panic.

"As much as I'd like to say that was us, it felt like a blast…" he started, and then remembered something important. "Conner and Kira mentioned a similar effect when Xondar's ship first arrived."

"You think it's him? Attacking us directly?"

"I don't know how… let's find out."

There seemed to be no damage, but that was simply on the surface. Everything in the bedroom looked the same, and they quickly got up and started through the house. Nothing seemed out of place. Finally they ended up standing in the kitchen, looking down at the trap door to the command center in the basement. If he had attacked…

Climbing down the stairs, Kim and Tommy turned to the console, finding everything intact. But as they started to check the rest of the basement area, the room again began to glow with a brilliant light. This time they could recognize it not as the gold color that Xondar's ship emitted, but a nearly pure white with a slight blue tinge.

And within the glow, there was a shape.

As the light slowly dimmed, Tommy and Kim stared wide eyed at the person it revealed. Kim wavered beside him, her eyes starting to fall shut as shock and hit her. Tommy quickly threw an arm around her, holding her unconscious form against his side as he fought to force the next word from his lips.

"Zordon?"

End-

tbc…

Well, like I said… nothing is going to be the same again. And trust me, I have a really, REALLY good explanation on what's going on here!


	11. Chapter 11: Once and Future Mentor

4/2/05 

Summary: An old friend once lost returns, bringing the side of good back into the thick of the fight, and perhaps making the difference.

Hi all! Yes, the last chapter did throw the curveball, but there's a good explanation as to how Zordon is here. And on top of that, a reason (Authors Notes at the end of the chapter). So now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 11 - Once and Future Mentor

x-

The apparition standing before Tommy and Kim nearly brought them both to their knees. It had pushed Kim over into her normal shocked faint. As Tommy held her against his side tightly, he felt his knees wavering. He knew that Zordon was dead. Every ranger knew that...

How the hell could he be here in front of them? Why? How? Tommy was at a loss.

"TOMMY, KIMBERLY... I REALIZE THAT MY APPEARANCE IS SOMEWHAT STARTLING," came Zordon's normal, nearly booming voice from the man-sized figure centered in the white light that had finally toned down to a soft glow.

Beside Tommy, Kim started to wake, her eyes fluttering open as she fought to push herself fully to her feet. The man before her... the image of a man bathed and wrapped in the cocoon of light looked like Zordon... but that made no sense.

"Zordon?" Kim murmured in a stunned tone, her mind fighting to awareness as she stood beside Tommy, holding his hand tightly.

"YES KIMBERLY. AS I STATED BRIEFLY TO TOMMY IT IS I. I APOLOGIZE FOR SHOCKING YOU AS I DID. HOWEVER I NEEDED TO REACH YOU URGENTLY WITHOUT ANYONE BEING ALERTED TO MY PRESENCE YET."

"But, Zordon... look, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt right this minute," stated Tommy simply as he let Kim ease away from him as they both stared nearly dumbfounded at the apparition before them. They both were still uncertain... "We were informed that you died. You sacrificed yourself to save Earth and the galaxy from the forces of evil."

"I DID..."

"Then... how can you be here, alive or something like it..." he asked his former mentor.

"THE TIME WARP I WAS SUSPENDED IN WAS DESTROYED, AND I WAS DESTROYED WITH IT IN MY TRAPPED FORM... BUT THE PART OF ME THAT WAS MY ESSANCE WAS DRAWN TO ANOTHER PLANE."

"Wait... you mean you died and, what... came back?" Kim asked quickly, following Tommy's train of thought as if it were her own, since it nearly was.

"NOT EXACTLY KIMBERLY. WHILE MY TRAPPED FORM FROM MY WARP WAS DESTROYED, AND MY ENERGY, MY SOUL WAS FREED TO LEAVE THIS PLANE OF EXISTANCE. SO, IN A SENSE, I DIED. YET I FOUND MYSELF BEYOND THIS GALAXY, ALL GALAXIES I KNEW OF TO A PLANE BEYOND WHAT WE KNOW."

"Wait, you mean you went to heaven or something like that?" asked Tommy in shock.

"IT COULD BE INTERPRETED LIKE THAT I SUPPOSE. HOWEVER THE WAS MUCH TIME I WAS UNAWARE OF ANYTHING BEYOND ME. IT WAS ONLY RECENTLY, I BELIEVE THAT I CAME TO HAVE FORM OR THOUGHTS OR SPEECH AS I DO NOW."

"Then... how are you here? Why are you here?"

"I WAS SENT TO AID YOU ONCE AGAIN. AGAINST A FORCE THAT I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR," Zordon said with a cracking voice that neither had heard from him since the days of Kim's collapse from her stolen crane coin so many years past.

"Xondar," Tommy stated matter-of-factly. "So, you know Xondar is here?"

"YES. I WAS SENT BACK, GIVEN BACK MY FORM SO I MIGHT FIX THIS."

"Given back your form? So, someone helped you come back from... that higher plane?" Kimberly questioned, still feeling lost.

"YES, I WAS BROUGHT BACK, PUT TOGETHER AGAIN IN A FORM THAT COULD SPEAK SO I COME TO YOUR AID AND RIGHT THIS WRONG XONDAR HAS PERPETUATED ON THE GALAXY."

"So, on some other plane someone or some... thing..." Tommy jumped in, trying to see if he was understanding this all correctly.

"THE PRIESTS OF OLIN," offered Zordon helpfully, his face looking at his chosen warriors with fondness as they asked these questions amid their confusion.

"Right, the Olin... they fused your being back into another warp?"

"I NO LONGER LIVE IN A WARP TOMMY. I AM NOW EVOLVED... MY NATURAL STATE IS ENERGY, RATHER THAN HAVING A BODY, AS I HAD WHEN I HAD BEEN TRAPPED IN THE WARP, I AM NOW MADE UP OF ENERGY, SIMILAR TO THAT OF THE WARP. IF I HAD NOT BEEN IN THE TIME WARP, MY BEING WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HAVE BEEN REINCORPORATED AS YOU SEE ME TODAY."

"Wow," murmured Kim, staggering back slightly to find one of the outcroppings of rock that the teens used for seats, nearly falling onto it as she sat heavily. "This is... a lot to take in."

"I REALIZE THAT KIMBERLY. I ONLY HOPE THAT YOU WILL BE ABLE TO ACCEPT MY RETURN QUICKLY, AS I REALIZE THAT THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME."

"Time for what?"

"TO PROTECT YOU FROM MY BROTHER'S FINAL MISSION."

Silence filled the room.

"So you know that he's been trying to kill the ranger team here for weeks. But did you know that he's killed dozens of rangers before coming here?" asked Kim plaintively, as she pushed herself back up to stand before Zordon's image.

"I KNOW... THE OLIN WERE ALERTED TO THE DISRUPTION IN THE FLOW OF POWER WHEN THE FIRST RANGERS WERE SLAUGHTERED. YET IT TOOK TIME FOR THEM TO GIVE ME BACK WHAT I HAD LOST. TIME THAT REGRETFULLY COST MANY RANGERS THEIR LIVES."

"What about the space team? That was just weeks, a month or so ago. Couldn't they, you..." she questioned with so much pain evident in her voice that Tommy couldn't help but circle her shoulders with his arm.

"I DID ATTEMPT TO SAVE THEM, BUT I WAS NOT IN TIME. IT TAKES CONSIDERABLE FORCE TO TRAVEL, EVEN MADE OF ENERGY AS I AM NOW. I FOLLOWED XONDAR HERE, AND WAS HOPEFUL THAT THE TEAM IN RESIDENCE COULD HOLD XONDAR OFF LONG ENOUGH FOR MY ARRIVAL. I HAD NOT EXPECTED TO FIND EITHER OF YOU..." he said, and Kim and Tommy realized that he was just as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

"Well, the call came, and..." mumbled Tommy, looking from the being that had given him his sense of responsibility to Kim, who had stood with him as a ranger for so long, who was his ranger equal in so many ways.

"I AM NOT SURPRISED TO FIND YOU HERE HOWEVER, HAVING BEEN PUT IN THE SITUATION TO ANSWER THE CALL. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A FINE LEADER TOMMY, ONE OF THE BEST RANGERS I HAVE EVER KNOWN. AND KIMBERLY, IT DOES MY HEART GOOD TO SEE YOU RETURNED NOT ONLY TO THE DUTY OF A RANGER BUT IT SEEMS TO TOMMY AS WELL."

Kim blushed slightly, dipping her head before raising it again to glance at her husband and team mate before turning her attention to the being who had helped the first Earth rangers survive, succeed and thrive as both rangers and as people. He had been so like a father to her in many ways, and his offer to her to be a ranger had led her to Tommy. She owed him more than she could say.

"So, what do we do? How do we stop Xondar?" asked Tommy suddenly, breaking the moment and bringing them back to the dangerous situation at hand. "He may know who Kim and I are now... not just faceless rangers, but rangers who once served you. And that means he could be more dangerous than he's been before."

"THERE IS A WAY... BUT IT REQUIRES A DANGEROUS JOURNEY TO GAIN ADDITIONAL POWER TO AUGMENT YOUR CURRENT POWER."

"It always comes down to a quest, doesn't it?" Kim sighed with a small grin shot towards Tommy.

"Ranger standard operating procedure," he joked back lightly. "We need to call the rest of the team... If we need to do this, then it's only fair that you explain it to us all at the same time. Especially if it involves any risks."

Kim and Tommy looked to one another again, knowing that it always was about risk...

"A TRUE LEADER'S DECISION. GATHER YOUR TEAM, AND WHEN YOU ARE READY, YOU MAY CALL ME AND I WILL RETURN TO EXPLAIN YOUR TASK."

The air felt thick for a moment as the light that had been there before them, surrounding Zordon's energy/human form grew bright momentarily, and then disappeared, turning the room back to its normal lighting. Quickly Kim moved forward, Tommy right behind her as she moved to where Zordon had stood, almost believing that she had been dreaming.

Yet it wasn't a dream.

On the floor before them, a small clear cylindrical crystal, reminiscent to a fragment of the Zeo crystal lay. Tommy picked it up and felt the power thrumming inside the glass structure. This was their way to summon Zordon back.

He fought not to start laughing hysterically.

Zordon was alive and he had a plan.

Maybe they could win against Xondar after all.

x-

As Kira, Conner and Ethan Shambled into Dr. O's class Friday morning, Tommy looked anxiously at them before they took their seats. Kira nudged Conner's elbow and nodded her head in their teacher's direction. Conner noticed the urgent look in Dr. O's eyes, and knew that it had to do with something other than schoolwork.

The class drug by as Tommy handed out his graded finals, commenting on the skill of some answers and the lack of others. Then he let them all have some non-study time, allowing most of the seniors to discuss the upcoming senior's ball just before graduation. Cassidy made sure that everyone knew that she had been asked by a few popular guys, and had turned them down because they didn't want to rent a limo for just the two of them.

Ethan, Kira and Conner did their level best to ignore the discussion, more out of curiosity as to what Dr. O had to say than disinterest in the dance. Conner had been planning the evening unbeknownst to Kira for a while, but had gotten sidetracked with Xondar. He needed to see if Ethan was going to ask some one so they could maybe all go together.

Before Cassidy could finally turn her questioning mind to Kira's obvious disinterest in the social event of the year, the bell rang, marking the end of class. Everyone hurriedly grabbed their books, looking forward to mingling with other people and getting one class closer to the end of the school day.

The three rangers however hung back, waiting until the room cleared out before making their way to Dr. O's front desk. When he looked to the door to make sure that it had closed and they were alone, he divulged his urgent news.

"I need everyone at the basement immediately after school. Bring Trent with you if you have to. Once everyone is there, Kim and I will explain what's going on."

They nodded, not questioning what they knew was their mentor's unspoken command, and the underlying importance of it. With Xondar out there, ready to strike, whatever Kim and Dr. O had to tell them had to mean that maybe this whole thing was coming to a close.

Looking to the clock, they quickly exited the room, knowing that the next few hours would be slow as they waited to find out the truth.

x-

That afternoon, Tommy nearly beat several of his final period students out the door. He was in the parking lot and in his jeep faster than if he'd used Conner's speed powers. He drove home, noting that Kim's new Honda Civic, appropriately tinted a metallic rose was already parked out front. Behind him he saw Conner's red Mustang in his rear view mirror, and figured once Randi got to the Cyberspace that Hayley would join them. But her presence wasn't required immediately. The four other members of the ranger team... that was another matter.

He quickly parked and headed inside, leaving the door ajar for the others. He found Kim pulling up the trap door in the kitchen, and she turned to smile at him as he entered.

"They're right behind me," he told her without her asking, and she nodded.

"I hope they handle this better than I did," she remarked with an embarrassed grin.

"Aw, come on Kim... you're getting better about it you know. You didn't faint straight away when you saw me trapped in that amber cocoon, did you?"

"True."

"Hey, we're here, so what's up?" asked Conner as he strode in the door, Kira behind him, holding his hand followed by Ethan and Trent.

"Yeah, this has been making me curious all day. Couldn't focus on half of what Ms. Robinson was talking about I class this afternoon," Ethan remarked.

"Did something happen with Xondar?" asked Trent, moving up to stand beside Kira in the middle of the living room.

"In a way. Let's go downstairs and we'll do our best to explain," stated Tommy, pointing to the front door, which Ethan quickly closed and locked, as they'd done before when they wanted to make sure that they weren't interrupted in the middle of a ranger meeting.

Slowly everyone climbed down the stairs, taking up their usual places around the basement as Kim and Tommy stood near the open space at one side of the cave-like area where a dinosaur fossil poked out for the wall.

"Okay, well, we brought you here because we do have news. We were contacted yesterday by... and ally. And they have a way that we can beat Xondar," stated Tommy as he turned to Kim, who handed him a crystal that she'd had in her hands since coming down into the basement command center.

"So, what's the plan? We have new zords or something? Oh, maybe a new weapon?" asked Ethan excited at the prospect of a new gadget.

"Not exactly. We don't know all the details ourselves. We wanted to have you all here to hear what we need to do before any decisions were made."

That brought several of them up short. They were used to Dr. O or Kim being the ranger authorities. They knew so much more than any of them ever would. The idea that they wanted to have everyone make a decision on whatever was going on worried them in varying degrees.

"Well, we're here, let's get the show on the road, I guess," insisted Conner, standing a bit taller even as he wondered what was in store for them.

Nodding, Tommy turned to the crescent of empty space behind them and carefully set the crystal down, the tube shape facing upwards. Almost instantly, the object began to glow, and he backed up quickly to stand beside Kim as the room began to glow.

As the light increased, the younger rangers quickly shielded their eyes, and the room seemed to shudder as something appeared slowly in the center of the light. Finally, after long moments, the light began to dim, allowing them all to lay their eyes on the first mentor of the Earth power team.

The four teens stood frozen, their minds trying to process the existence of this glowing man standing before them. They gaped in awe as their older counterparts stood in mute appreciation of the being before them. He looked familiar... as if they knew him. Like Xondar, but... different.

"That's not Xondar, but he looks so like him... who?" murmured Trent, trying to figure out the puzzle before them.

Tommy started to move forward to say something, but the yellow ranger, ever quick on her ranger history jumped in first.

"Oh my God... that's Zordon! From Dr. O's tape!" Kira said in a startled tone, grabbing Conner's arm forcefully as she looked to Kim for confirmation.

"But he's dead. That's why his brother wants us wasted!" exclaimed Conner in his usual brash way.

"I WAS DEAD, YES RANGERS. BUT NO LONGER."

"Whoa! So, you're like back from the dead? That's wild," Ethan announced, his enthusiasm outweighing his natural surprise at this new twist on the ranger roller coaster.

"So, what can you do for us? Are you going to sweep in and get your brother to go home or something?" asked Conner pointedly.

"NO, FOR I DOUBT THAT EVEN MY APPEARANCE WILL SWAY HIM FROM HIS COURSE AT THIS MOMENT. IT WILL BE UP TO YOU, RANGERS, TO FIND A WAY TO STOP HIS MADNESS AND BRING HIM TO THE REALIZATION THAT HIS HUNT IS IN VAIN BEFORE I MAY REVEAL MYSELF TO HIM," Zordon explained at length.

"And how do we do that Zordon?" questioned Tommy finally, asking the question that had bothered him since his mentor's return the evening before. "Our dino gem powers can't take on Xondar's forces. We just barely have been able to gain a draw."

"THERE IS A POWER THAT WILL ALLOW YOU TO BATTLE HIS FORCES AS EQUALS. BUT GAINING IT WILL BE MORE DIFFICULT THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE YET FACED."

"He doesn't know how hard it was to take down Mesogog I guess," remarked Conner, gaining him a dark glare from Trent.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO TRAVEL TO THE PLANE WHERE I WAS RECONSTITUTED. THERE, THE OLIN PRIESTS WILL TEST YOU TO GRANT THE BOON OF NEW, ADDITIONAL POWERS. ONES THAT WILL ALLOW YOU TO FIGHT MY BROTHER'S ARMY AS NO OTHER CAN. THE QUEST WILL BE HARD, BUT IF THE POWERS CHOSE YOU, IF TOMMY CHOSE YOU THEN YOU MAY SUCEED."

"So what will this new power let us do?" Kira asked simply.

"YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SLIP INTO THE SPACE BETWEEN THE ATOMS, WHERE THE A'ILISH MAY GO."

"A'Ilish?" thought Kimberly as she mentally shuffled through their new adversaries before realizing what Zordon meant. "You mean the wraiths? They can become intangible... they're the A'Ilish?"

"YES. THEY ARE A UNIQUE RACE, WITH THE ABILITY TO WALK BETWEEN ATOMS. BECAUSE THEIR FOES CANNOT, THEY CANNOT FIGHT THEM."

"But we used the power of the gems to make them solid, but it got harder and harder after a while," explained Tommy, trying to let Zordon know they had found a way, albeit briefly of fighting the A'Ilish.

"YOUR WILL IMPOSED ON THEM THE CRYSTALLINE NATURE OF YOUR GEMS. BUT IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOUR POWERS BECAME TOO WEAK TO CONTINUE THAT COURSE OF ACTION. THE ENERGY YOU WIELD IS NOT MEANT TO DO THAT AND THEY HAVE FURTHER ADAPTED THEIR POWER TO SLIP BETWEEN THE SUB-ATOMS OF YOUR GEM'S POWER."

"So, now... when we get this new power, we can do the same?"

"YES. AND IN DOING SO YOU MAY ENTER XONDAR'S SHIP, WHICH NOW IS IMPENATRABLE."

"How do we get to this Olin place anyway?" asked Trent, nervously shifting from his left foot to his right, and back again.

"I WILL GIVE YOU THE ENERGY TO TRANSPORT THERE. ONCE YOU HAVE PASSED THE TESTS REQUIRED OF YOU, THE OLIN WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH THIS ADDITIONAL POWER, AND RETURN YOU HERE."

"And what exactly are we facing there Zordon?" asked Kim worriedly, her eyes glancing from Tommy to the teens.

"YOUR WORST FEARS," answered Zordon gravely.

Eyes darted around the room as they realized just what they might be up against. But they had no real choice. They had to go and face whatever the Olin wanted them to deal with, or there was no defeating or stopping Xondar.

"When do we go?" Conner said for everyone and found Ethan, Dr. O and Kim all smiling at him, while Kira took hold of his hand tightly, and Trent nodded in agreement.

"I CAN SEND YOU NOW. THE POWER OF THE MORPHING GRID IS WITH ME. I CAN TELEPORT YOU ACROSS THE DIMENSIONS TO YOUR DESTINATION."

Tommy grasped Kim's hand and they moved forward as one, followed by the others.

"Let's go then," he said, taking a deep breath and bringing himself up to his full height as he prepared for the familiar but forgotten sensation of teleportation.

"Cool. Road trip," joked Ethan as the six rangers felt themselves go tingly as they were enveloped in the colored energy of Zordon's teleportation beams, with their next stop being another plane of existence.

End-

tbc...

Author's Notes: I just want to a. make clear that I endorse or advocate no specific belief in regards to religion, reincarnation or an afterlife. I am using the resurrection of Zordon for my story purposes only. b. I'd like to thank the fan base that I was starting to think went home and was watching TV or reading something else rather than my off-posting-schedule work. It's gratifying and humbling to know you're out there and reading. You make this worthwhile!


	12. Chapter 12: Within the Fire of Fear

4/15/05

Summary: As the team searches for their new power, fears come to light, and choices are made.

Hi all, it's time for a new chapter. And yes, while we all probably remember the original series episodes of Isle of Illusion (hey, I'm all about the combining new with old, right?) but I promise that it will be handled differently here, because we're not about the simple fading away. No, this is serious life or death, need the power situation. And now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 12 – Within the Fire of Fear

x-

They all materialized on a plateau overlooking a wide expanse of grasslands, rolling hills of green as far as the eye could see. In the distance, dark, jutting mountains met with the azure sky. It was simply breathtaking. Surrounding them, tall pillars of rough wood and stone struck up from the dirt. Trees of unidentifiable origin ringed them, and they had the feeling that the area was ancient. A shrill cry of an animal echoed through the air, and they all were enchanted by their surroundings.

"Wow, this is…" Ethan breathed as they circled the area they were in, taking in the sight.

"Okay, so we're here. Where are these guys so we can get this over with and get back home?" complained Conner fianlly, attempting to focus them all on the reason they were there, just as Trent pointed out a native bird in a tree to Kira with a smile.

As if on cue, the air before them glimmered as if the ground was becoming super heated and shapes began to form within. Slowly the images took shape, revealing three men of indeterminate age standing before them, dressed in robes and hovering above the ground.

Tommy and Kim stopped in their tracks, the others falling into line with their older team members. They sized up the beings before them. Like Zordon, they had human features, but seemed composed of energy. Yet they seemed more solid than Zordon, and Tommy wondered if it had something to do with being here, rather than halfway across the dimensions, time and space.

"The ranger from Earth have arrived brothers," spoke one of the men in a melodic, almost other worldly tone.

"You're the priests of Olin?" Tommy asked simply as he felt Kim's hand catch and hold his.

"We are. We have been expecting you."

"That's great," expressed Ethan, glancing around to his fellow team mates. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard…

"You are ready to face your task?" asked one of the priests, his robes moving even though there was no wind in the stagnant, humid air.

"We are. Zordon informed us that there was a trial…" started Tommy, planning to explain their need.

"Which, well, he's sent us on before, but…" interrupted Kim before she hurriedly closed her mouth and looked to Tommy in apology.

At Kim's words, there was a silence followed by looks between the priests. Their energy swirled around them, as if in their silent discussion, emotions were clashing. They slowly brought their attention back to the rangers, but with obvious concern on their faces.

"You are Zordon's rangers?" asked one finally.

"Not all of us. Myself and Kimberly were, before…" Tommy tried to explain, not knowing how that affected anything.

"This is unexpected. He did not know."

"We didn't know he was alive, so I guess we're even," replied Kim tersely. "Does it really matter?"

"In a way. You have more at stake here… more pain and fear to deal with. The younger members of your team may survive this easier."

"We've faced this before," said Tommy, his mind drifting back to ages past when he'd nearly watched Kim fade out of existence, and she him.

"Yes, I'm sure you have," spoke one of the priests, and Kim and Tommy somehow felt comforted by that simple statement.

"So, what do we have to do exactly to get the power?" asked Conner quickly, moving up to Dr. O's side and taking on some of the responsibility inherent to his red uniform.

It had become obvious to the younger members of the team that Dr. O and Kim's previous ranger existence was working against them instead of for them since the arrival of Xondar. Even now, with Zordon's return, the heavy burdens of Kim and Dr. O from their years of service were coming back to haunt them, and bringing the others along for the ride.

Conner had more than once wondered if he was destined to follow in the black ranger's footsteps; lured back to the ranger lifestyle long after they all finally retired, and his past sins coming back to haunt others in the future too.

Yet Dr. O and Kim were rangers. They were what being rangers was about. And the danger they all were in wasn't so much their fault as it was their lot for taking on the responsibility for protecting others, wearing the uniform. And that was why they all were going to get through this, and send Xondar back where he came from.

"The trial is required," stated one of the priests in a stubborn, dull voice.

"Can you be any more specific?" Kira asked hopefully.

"No," came the authoritative answer, making Kira blink and take an involuntary step back in surprise.

"Okay, that's harsh…" Trent complained, moving to Kira's side in a show of support to the yellow ranger.

"You misinterpret our answer. There is nothing to tell… for the power to accept you, you must accept your fears," answered another of the priests in a kinder voice.

"What does that mean?" asked Ethan, confused by the whole thing now.

"You will find out."

The rangers looked from one another, looking for some kind of sign as to what to do next, what else to ask…

"Where do we go?" asked Tommy finally, ready to begin so they could get it over and done with.

"Down the South path. You will know when you have reached your destination."

"And how do we get home?" chimed in Conner suddenly.

"When you succeed, you will return here. And then the power will allow you to return," one of the priests replied.

"And if we fail?" Kira questioned nervously.

"We can't think like that guys," said Kim suddenly, looking to each of them in turn, before catching Tommy's eyes with hers. "We don't have an option to fail."

Understanding what Kim meant, the team slowly turned South and headed to a gap in the trees, gravel like stones beneath their feet crunched as they headed along the path, and towards the trial.

x-

They had been walking along the barren path, surrounded by nothing but dirt and sand for what seemed hours. There was no shade and it was all they could do to just keep walking. The heat and humidity of this place was starting to get to all of them. Kimberly slowed down a bit, leaving over and taking a few deep breaths. Even with ranger stamina and powers, it was exhausting. Then she felt Tommy's reassuring hand on her shoulder and she turned slowly to see his smiling face directed at her.

"Why is it that we always have to do new power quests?" she asked humorously as she eased back into a standing position.

"Just our luck, I guess."

Behind them, they turned to see the rest of the team slowly pacing along. Conner was nearly right behind them, with Kira a few steps back, then Trent, and Ethan father back. The blue ranger had long since stripped off his long sleeved shirt and tied it over his head. Kira was wearing the least, but still seemed sapped by the heat, as all of the rangers did. And the uneven footing didn't help matters any.

"I still don't get it. Why do we need to do a test? Shouldn't Zordon just appearing to Xondar be enough to convince him to leave?" Trent suggested as he followed behind the black ranger.

"And you'd believe it if Mercer appeared in spirit and told you he was alive?" Ethan threw back tiredly.

Trent had to shrug his shoulders at that. His father was still a sore point with him and the others, no matter what he did or said. Still, he knew that in some ways they were right to

"Okay, so fine… we have to do the quest thing. But you know, I could have done without this long trek. Couldn't they have just thrown the whammy on us up on the bluff or whatever?" Conner argued as he stopped by Dr. O and Kim.

"Yeah, then there would have been less walking and more emotional torture or whatever they're planning on us facing," remarked Kira, watching Conner intently.

So intently that she didn't see the stone in the path that normally wouldn't have been a problem, but as tired as she was, she felt herself start to fall. Conner watched her and started to race to her aid, but before he could move Trent reached out to catch her. His hands clasped around her waist and levered her up. But he didn't let her go once she was standing under her own power.

As his hands lingered around her waist, Kira stared up at him, stunned. Around them, Kim, Tommy and Ethan all watched what only a few of them had been seeing for months begin to play out in a final confrontation that neither Kira, Conner or Trent would be able to simply ignore.

This was evident by Conner's quick strides over to where Trent and Kira stood, as he took hold of one of Trent's hands and wrenched it away and off Kira's waist.

"Hey! Hands off buddy!" he nearly yelled, his face covered with a fine sheen of sweat from both anger and the exertion in the increasing heat.

"What? Can't hold onto your girl?" Trent spat back, his normal inclination to back off and pretend nothing was happening long gone with the humidity and time.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kira asked Trent, her voice distressed at her friend's actions and words.

"Guys! Enough! This is not the time…" hollered Tommy over the fracas, but to no avail.

"Yeah it is Dr. O… I know what he's been doing since day one. He and Kira didn't click, and when she and I hooked up, he realized what he missed. And now he's all about getting her away from me," Conner nearly yelled, as Trent yanked his arm from his grasp.

"Which you have to know isn't going to happen," said Kira in a bewildered tone as she watched the two men facing off with one another. "Why are you causing us so much trouble? I thought you cared about my happiness?"

"And what if I think he can't make you happy Kira?" asked Trent caustically, glowering at Conner with a heated stare that seemed degrees hotter than the humidity they'd been sweltering under for the last hour or two.

Everyone stood with mouths agape as soon as the words left Trent's lips, shocked at the sudden turn… Except for Conner, who wasn't surprised in the least. Breaking from his stance beside Kira, he rushed forward and shoved Trent backwards, staggering the white ranger slightly.

"And what do you know of being happy? You got your father killed!" roared Conner, his body falling into fighting stance.

"And you're an egotistical jerk who wouldn't have looked twice at her if you hadn't gotten stuck together in the first place," shot back Trent, racing forward, his fist ahead of him.

Conner jumped aside, but quickly turned and landed a punch to Trent's side. The white ranger staggered slightly, and then threw an upper cut, catching Conner's cheek. Just as Conner was about to retaliate, Kira jumped between them, sparking the others to break up the fight.

"Stop it!" screamed Kira as she shoved Trent back, leaving Conner behind her, hoping that she'd have some help, and fast.

"That's enough, both of you!" snapped Kim, hurrying to Kira's side to help block the two from each other.

Tommy moved swiftly to catch Conner by the arms while Ethan held Trent by the waist, but it wasn't easy for any of them to catch their breath now, the air had gotten so thick and scorching. The frustration and exhaustion of their quest trek had finally taken their full toll on all of them, and their tempers were beginning to get the best of them all. Somewhere in their overheated brains they all knew that this confrontation would probably have played out without violence had they not been under such strain.

And at the same time, Kim and Kira knew that the pressure had been building between Conner and Trent since nearly the first day they'd met. It coming to blows wasn't a huge shock. But the reason for it still bothered Kira… Kim had told her, but she hadn't seen it. Trent had been trying to get between her and Conner all this time.

"Since this isn't going to be able to wait until we get back, I'm going to make this crystal clear for you Trent," said Kira angrily, pointing a finger at him. "I'm with Conner. I love Conner and you can go to hell if you don't like it!"

"But…"

"Shut up! I made my choice. And I'm sorry for you that you changed your mind, but it's my decision, and there's nothing you can do to change it."

"He isn't worthy of you!" complained Trent.

"Neither are you."

As the angry, hurt and painful words and actions continued to pile on top of each other, everyone was caught up solely in the emotional melodrama before them. While Kira, Conner and Trent were the main participants, the others still felt the emotional impact of being involved with the confrontation over the love triangle that had been brewing for months.

And as the anger, guilt and pain hit a sudden high, no one noticed the air change and the landscape alter around them.

In an instant, each person unexpectedly found themselves alone, surrounded by cooling mist and fog so deep they couldn't see anything past two feet around them.

Fueled by the heat of Trent and Conner's confrontation over Kira, they'd been transported to their destination, and now they had to find their own way through the trial before them.

And they had not long to wait…

x-

Trent spun around in the haze, wondering where everyone was. Then he saw a bright light through the mists. Turning, he nearly stumbled as he saw Anton… his father as he had looked before his death, surrounded by fire and reaching for his son.

Then the image changed, and he watched his now dead parents fall under a fall of boulders in a cave-in…

But it didn't stop there. No, now he was being shown things that had never happened… at least not yet.

He watched as Kira and the others, even Dr. O and Kim fell before Symax and Xondar's army. He stood in Reefside, the buildings abandoned and burned out.

Everyone was gone.

He was utterly and truly alone.

And then he fell to the ground with a strangled yell.

x-

Kira stood before the screaming audience, guitar in hand and lights surrounding her. She glanced down at the sparkly outfit and grimaced.

What the hell, she thought inwardly.

She looked to the front row of the concert, looking for Conner, Kim, someone she recognized. Then she let her eyes drift to either side of the stage in a vain effort to locate someone she knew.

As she did so, she heard the back up singers start the song, and recognized it for a canned, generic pop song for the masses.

And when she put it all together, she realized what had happened… She'd lost control of her career, her life.

She'd lost everything that mattered to her… she'd sold out.

x-

Conner found himself alone on the path they had all be on just moments before. He walked along, through the mist path, calling out for Kira, Dr. O, Kim… anyone.

No one answered.

The darkness began to recede and he headed for the light before him. Suddenly he emerged in front of Reefside high. It looked exactly like it had before they'd left on this damn adventure, and he hurried through the halls of the first building, calling for Kira…

Then he noticed people staring at him. People who knew him, were his friend. But they stared at him as if he was a stranger.

None of them knew who he was.

Finally he threw himself into Dr. O's science class, and found everyone there. They instantly quieted, and he gasped as he saw them visibly shrink from him. Like they didn't know him. Without thinking, he looked to his wrist and was stunned to see his morpher, his gauntlet was missing.

And then he realized why no one recognized him.

He wasn't a power ranger. He wasn't Kira's boyfriend. He wasn't even a soccer star.

He was no one.

x-

Ethan found himself no longer in the fog and dark, but in the dim light of the command center. He was seated at the chair that Hayley usually sat at, and he glanced up at the view screen above the console.

There were a series of complex equations entered into the center screen. And somehow he knew that he had to solve them. And he heard screams through the communication system, cries from the others to hurry with the calculations…that they needed the solution so they could survive.

So he focused intently on the numbers and letters, the variables… knowing that he had to hurry, use all his brain power to solve this to help the others.

But he couldn't.

It was beyond him. For all his smarts, his knowledge, his brilliance, he couldn't figure out the problem. What made him special, made him valuable to the team was just gone, and he slammed his fists into the control panel in frustration as the truth of the situation washed over him.

He was useless.

x-

Kim felt the darkness envelop her, and she cringed under it. She knew in her gut that the test had started, and she was on her own. As she spun around, trying to see through the mist shrouding her vision, she stepped carefully forward, concentrating on the gravel beneath her feet as she pushed herself to move forward… she had to find Tommy.

As she carefully picked her way along the path, it grew slowly brighter. Suddenly the path was gone, and before her ran a brilliant blue river, cutting across her path. There was no way across, as she couldn't even see the other side, and the ends went on for miles.

Impulsively, she found herself curious about the river blocking her path and looked down.

And she was startled to find her past reflected back at her.

She saw herself writing the letter to Tommy from Florida, breaking his heart as she pursued another man who would hurt her in the end. Her meeting with him after Trini's death, but not telling him the truth of her feelings. Her reluctance to simply quit her coaching job and move to Reefside when he first needed her there. Her arguing with him over the baby and her still being in uniform, leaving her and Tommy aching when she miscarried.

It was all her mistakes, she realized with a painful start… the ones that haunted her.

And before she could speak to deny them, the images changed again… and she began to see the ones yet to occur. The pain they would cause, and the lives they would cost.

The weight of it all landed heavily on her shoulders, and she sunk to the riverbed and fought her tears as she clenched her hands in the sand.

x-

"Kim!"

Tommy struggled to see through the dense fog surrounding him, realizing that not only was Kim gone, but all the rangers had disappeared. The mist covered everything, obscuring the path as well as his vision. Who knew if anyone could even hear him, let alone locate him in the fog.

The only explanation was that the quest had begun in earnest.

He stepped carefully forward, trying to remember the direction they had all been headed before the emotional confrontation between Conner and Trent. As he walked, he felt the mists gather closer. The darkness that concealed his way soon was more than just around him, it was wrapping him in its embrace, enveloping him. For a moment he panicked, fearing that his fear of the dark side of himself, of his past embrace of evil that had held him in its grip was what he had to face.

Yet as the darkness finally dissipated, he saw something that was much worse.

He found himself in the fortress on Mesogog's island. The alarms were going off, and he looked down to see himself in his armor. And then, he realized where he was, what was happening… this was the raid to get Kim.

Running, he headed towards the portal, where everyone had escaped. Instead, he found a sight that curled his toes and made his usually battle-tested cast iron stomach turn.

His team was dead.

He stared at them, their uniforms covered in grime and blood, their bodies strewn across the floor in odd angles, helmets cracked and armor destroyed.. Fire and smoke curled around them.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent… and then

He rushed down the hall, knowing that there were others… he had to find the others. Jason, TJ, their teams, his friends…

And he found them in a pile of carnage… bodies entangled, both rangers and tyranodrones. He felt his throat fill with bile and his eyes water… his friends… this couldn't be… this never happened, his mind screamed.

They had all survived. They had saved her.

As soon as he thought it, he tore down the corridors, his body solidly banging against the steel walls as he screamed her name at the top of his lungs. She had to be alive, she had to…

Before he knew it he had reached the doors to Mesogog's inner sanctum. He barely touched them before they opened, revealing the lab and Mesogog's private sanctum.

"No!" he nearly screamed, his voice coming out strangled as he fell to the floor, his knees slamming hard into the plating.

Kim was mounted on a metal stand before him, hands bound out to her sides, her wedding dress coated red with blood, trickles of it dripping onto the floor still. Her head was lank, drooping to the side and he knew, everything in him knew she was gone.

She was dead.

He had failed her.

Failed them all.

And he screamed in anguish at his failure.

x-

Above the South trail, from the plateau the priests watched and waited. And as the test continued, it was punctuated by the sound of moans and screams as the fear, pain and guilt consumed the rangers.

x-

"Hopefully we're not too late to hear whatever Tom wanted to share with us. I think he'll be understanding when he realizes just why I was late," Hayley said as she opened the stone back door to the command center.

Beside her, the person she was speaking to shrugged and followed her inside. As they entered, they both got a shock in the form of the glowing presence; a long thought dead mentor of the original ranger team. And for Zordon, it was another surprise arrival.

"Zordon?"

"BILLY?"

"Okay… why do I have a feeling that things have just gotten a lot more complicated?" asked Hayley with an anxious tone as she moved to sit down… there were only so many surprises she could take, and Billy's arrival and this were one too many.

"LET ME EXPLAIN," stated Zordon, watching the brilliant, former blue ranger sit beside the red headed woman, taking her hand in his.

"Okay Zordon, give it to us," said Billy, taking a deep breath and bracing for the worst.

Billy had no idea that the worst he was thinking of wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.

End-

tbc… Yes, I know, more cliffhangers. I'm calling them transitional chapters. But next chapter will see how the rangers survive and cope with their quest, Billy's arrival and the final steps to stop Xondar. And no, this is the only chapter this weekend! See you in 1-2 weeks!


	13. Chapter 13: Finding Strength

4/30/05

Summary: The team faces their fear as Billy and Hayley prepare for their return to a city under siege.

Hi all! Hope you enjoyed the last part. I know that the schedule isn't the every week that you all would like, but I'm at a point where I'm using one weekend for me and one weekend for all of you. So let's get to your bi-monthly dose of AAR/D&H. And now, on to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 13 – Finding Strength

x-

"This is Cassidy Cornell for Reefside news…" announced the perky blond haired girl from behind the corner of the news desk. "The city has been under a full scale attack for the last hour, with no sign of the power rangers. The golden colored ghost like soldiers of this unknown being have focused on the downtown, but the police and emergency services have issued evacuation order for most of the nearby urban residential and business districts. With massive destruction in the heart of the city, there seems to be little doubt that the spaceship overhead and the troops on the ground intend for this invasion to be permanent. City officials have called in the National Guard in the hopes of setting up a perimeter, but the government and residents of Reefside are imploring the power rangers, wherever they are to come to the aid of the city as quickly as possible."

Billy and Hayley watched the news reporter and Reefside high student on the monitor, the pictures of the devastation she was describing shown in picture beside her. They'd refused to move from their spots in the command center, except for bathroom breaks and food. After Zordon had explained what the team was up against, they had decided that they wanted to be there as soon as everyone got back. As it was, the news they were going to impart to the returning rangers was bad, and right now the police and National Guard had no way to slowing down Xondar.

It was all hanging on Tommy, Kim and the others to come back with the new powers Zordon promised them so they could stop this insanity. But it still was hard for them to watch, knowing what they knew… for Hayley especially, since she had never really been through this before.

"Are you sure that there isn't anyone left to call? Some ranger group that could slow Xondar down? The Time Force team, maybe Lightspeed Rescue?" Hayley asked desperately, her eyes flitting from the screen and to her beloved Bill's face.

"I wish there were. Any team who isn't destroyed has either injured or deceased members and they're doing their best to take care of things in their own part of the galaxy. We can't just ask them to leave their worlds unprotected to come and help us."

"I understand that, it just seems…"

"Like we're on our own?" said Billy in a serious tone that masked his love for the woman beside him and showed instead his concern for his friends searching for an answer to this problem in another dimension.

"Yeah," she replied, frowning slightly at the realization that this time there wasn't a handy ranger army to save the day… if they called in the inactive rangers, they'd be just as ineffectual as the current team and it would put them all into unnecessary danger.

They just had to wait for Tommy, Kim and the others to get back.

And Bill knew that already.

He saw the moment it hit her, and smiled sadly as he reached over and took her hand tightly in his.

"Welcome to the life of being a ranger."

x-

Trent laid on the ground, barely noting that the vast landscape where bodies had lain was now pure white, with nothing for miles. It was the ultimate reflection of his fear.

He was alone.

How had this happened, he thought as he slowly and hesitantly pushed himself to his feet. Everything was gone! They were there, he saw them… he had friends, family… yet it had ended with his losing them all. And it frightened him more than he could say. The idea that no matter what he did, he would never be guaranteed the ability to be happy…

As soon as that thought hit him, Trent instantly understood what was going on.

It was the test.

His fear was being alone. Without friends, family… it had been triggered when he lost his parents, made more acute after his father's death, and the run in with Conner over Kira had jumpstarted all of this. But he knew that he had to accept his fear, embrace it before he could pass the test. So many people said you had to overcome your fears, but the truth was that you really had to understand them, accept them so you could embrace what they meant, make you a better person… or at least a more self-aware person.

So he had to accept the fact that he might end up alone.

He didn't know of any other family, that was why Anton had adopted him, but he knew that now, after his father's death that Kim and Dr. O were there for him; that Kira did care for him as a friend, as did Hayley and Ethan… even Conner, when he wasn't being challenged by Trent's attempts to kill him, betray the rangers of steal his girlfriend.

And he knew that even if he lost them, grew apart from them that he could be okay. That he was strong enough to rely on himself… make new friends…

And once that realization hit, he was gone.

x-

Conner stood with mouth agape for a minute more before racing outside. He couldn't be there anymore, couldn't see his girlfriend, his best friend, his team mates and mentors stare at him as if he was a stranger. As he stood outside, he tried to piece together what was going on…

No one knew him.

Not a soul.

And it made him afraid.

He'd never realized just how important to him his public persona was. The popularity, the athletic skill, the ranger life. Only by losing them all had he recognized just how bound he was by that identity. How integral a part of him this was. And now he understood what the goal of the test really was.

To show them their biggest flaw. The part of them that made them weak.

Or… could make them stronger.

Turning his head towards the school again, he straightened his back and let himself smile slightly. He didn't need to fear anonymity. He simply had to be himself. It was all right to be anonymous. As long as he was true to himself.

Then the school disappeared, and he soon followed it.

x-

There was a hole in her soul that Kira hadn't realized could be there. She saw the fear manifested before her in 3-D, Technicolor and surround sound. She had sold out – was singing other people's songs, wearing things she would never have touched under normal circumstances, and her friends were gone, replaced by hangers-on, lawyers, lackeys and image-brokers.

As the song died off, she forced herself to think about what she was dealing with here, because none of this was real… she'd been on the path with Conner and Trent when wham, she showed up here, facing her fear…

It was the test!

Instantly relieved, she felt the hold of the illusion slip, and she found herself outside of it, watching herself performing, the audience swaying with her lyrics in rapt devotion. Carefully she focused on the reason she was here. This was her fear, losing herself in favor of her dream of stardom. And in the process, losing everything else around her.

Yet, she was performing, the crowd loved her. The fear that she would lose herself like Kylee had was just that… fear. And as long as she understood that fear, it could serve her as a reminder to walk the line between letting others take control of her life, and letting herself give a little to get what she wanted.

It didn't have to be one or the other…

And when she smiled that the thought, she felt herself fade from the scene of her other self's performance.

x-

He'd let his head hit the console, not caring about the dent it would probably put in his head. What mattered was that what he was good at, his skill, his contribution… his smarts were gone.

And because of it, people… his friends would die.

Except…

Weren't they in Olin?

Ethan lifted his head, his brain pushing at him to recognize the illusion for what it was, a designed trigger for his fear. To lose his ability to be valuable to the team, to be average, to not cut it. It was funny. He'd been afraid when he'd first gotten his ranger powers that he was just a smart kid; he didn't know anything about fighting or being a hero. In those first weeks, he'd been deathly afraid that he'd screw up.

Yet he'd found out that his intelligence had helped them more times than not. And now his fear was that he couldn't cut it, as a ranger or in the world without it.

But he had learned a lot of lessons since that first day. From Dr. O, Kim, Conner and Kira… that everyone had something to contribute. That whatever you were, whatever you could be was good enough, was respected. So he could accept the fact that his fear could come true; that sometimes he might not be smart enough.

Because most of the time he would be… and that was okay too.

And once he let that understanding, that acceptance of all of his strengths and weaknesses take hold, he felt himself fade out.

x-

Kim felt the heated tears spill from her eyes, her hands gritty with the sand of the riverbed. Her knees dug into the ground and she fought her emotional storm. What she'd seen…

Yet the past was just that, she reminded herself with a mental push.

Yes, she'd made a lot of mistakes, and some of them had consequences that she was still paying for now. But if she hadn't gone through them…

There were no guarantees in life. Trini's death had hammered that fact home with her. Her best friend should have lived a long, happy life after leaving the ranger lifestyle; out of danger and living a normal life. But instead she'd been killed in a senseless act. And that catalyst had put Kim on her path back to Tommy.

There had been other mistakes since then, but that was part of living. You tried not to make them, but you had to make choices… sometimes they were the wrong ones though. You just had to live with them and deal with them the best you could.

And the last year had reinforced that in spades.

Standing slowly, Kim wiped her hands on her pants and then smeared her tear-stained cheeks with the backs of her hands. She hadn't realized just what the priests had meant about her and Tommy having a harder time than the others, but she understood now. The older you got, the more you experienced and the more those fears weighed on you, became a part that you wanted to hide from.

When what was necessary was to accept the fear.

And as Kim took a deep breath, she looked down at the river that had held her possible choices and smiled. Whatever the consequences, she could accept the bad decisions with the good ones.

The river shimmered and faded away.

Then Kim disappeared as well.

x-

Tommy closed his eyes and willed himself to slow his breathing, choke back the tears and rage that threatened to consume him. He knew what the job of this test was – to show him his fear.

And they'd done that in spades.

But what was different from the times before, what he realized now was that he and the others couldn't just happily say, 'Oh, I can be more than that or I won't be like that anymore.' This time they had to accept the fear as part of themselves. He had to admit that he was human. That he made mistakes.

That he could fail.

And that wasn't something he could do better at. It was something he had to accept and deal with.

I'm a man, and I can screw up… people can die… and I can't control it. I have to live with the fact that there's sometimes nothing I can do except my best and hope I did the right thing.

In his chest, he felt a sudden heat, and it nearly took his breath away. It swept through his limbs and made him feel light. As if his thoughts, his acceptance had removed a burden he hadn't realized had weighed him down.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was surprised to see the plateau instead of Mesogog's island lair. Before him hovered the Olin priests, and he quickly looked around him.

Everyone was there.

They'd survived.

"Black ranger," said one of the priests, though the sound echoed as if they had all spoken, "you and your team have accomplished your tasks. It is now time for your prize."

There was a crack of what sounded like lightning, and the ground beneath them shook. The power was being called by the priests, who stood before them with eyes closed and mouths open in silent speech. Suddenly the rangers felt the power, like flames beneath their skin as it wound through them. It seeped into their muscles, into their bone… into the fabric of their being, to the very atomic level, altering their previous dino thunder powers with this new ability.

They could pass through to the place where the wraiths were solid.

The molecular level of their bodies continued to hum as the power solidified itself through their gems and throughout their bodies. They'd come searching augmented powers, and they'd passed their tests to gain them.

Slowly the flames within them flickered and died, signaling the end of the power transfer. The team looked to where the priests stood to find them fading away, their glow diminished slightly.

"Wait! How do we get back!" Tommy asked, fearful that they'd become stuck, even through they'd passed the test and received the powers they'd come looking for.

"You may teleport back now," spoke one of the priests, nodding his approval at the leader of the ranger team as he graced them all with a slight smile.

"What? We didn't have that ability before," said Ethan, jazzed at the idea of no longer having to run from fight to fight.

"It was always a part of your powers, yet untapped. Now it is available to you."

"Cool," remarked Conner, moving to where Kira stood and looking to her instead of at the three fading priests.

"So, time to go home?" Kira questioned, reaching for Conner's hand as she said it, her actions saying what she couldn't verbalize in front of everyone.

"Yeah, can we get back and thrash some bad guys, because I think we owe them," Trent commented with some force as he moved towards the steadily huddling team. As he did so, he noted Kira and Conner, and found himself accepting this truth as well.

As long as they both were happy…

"We probably need to get going," Kim stated simply, looking to Tommy and feeling that connection shoot through them, the one that had survived through separation and pain and would live as long as they did.

Nodding, Tommy smiled at his team mate and wife, his eyes telling her what he knew she already knew before looking up to everyone else.

"Let's go!" he said, raising his gauntlet to illustrate their way back… just like in the old days.

They'd done what they'd come here for… they'd accepted their fears and gained their new power.

Now it was time for them to use it.

x-

Bright light flashed in the basement command center, colored in columns that Billy recognized instantly. They had teleported back.

As the light diminished, Hayley and Billy noted six intact yet fairly exhausted looking rangers and friends. Kim and Kira almost wobbled on their feet, and the guys looked somewhat worse for wear.

It made Billy all the more anguished about what they had to tell them.

"Wow, that was a ride," remarked Ethan, placing a hand to his head as he blinked a few times to clear what he thought was his malfunctioning eyesight.

But everyone else was what he saw too.

"Welcome back," said Billy simply, moving from his chair to meet them.

"Billy!" called out Kim as she hurried forward and happily wrapped her arms around one of her oldest friends.

"What? How…" Tommy stumbled, moving to join his wife in greeting their friend as she slapped the shoulder of the former first blue ranger.

"He was supposed to wait another two weeks before leaving Aquitar for Earth permanently, but I guess he decided we could use the extra help now," explained Hayley as she moved to Bill's side.

"Hey Billy, we got new powers!" Ethan announced, his enthusiasm shared by most of the younger members of the team as they all huddled around the two older couples.

"That's great Ethan. Because it looks like you'll need to use them sooner rather than later," Billy remarked, pointing to the view screen.

Everyone turned to see the constantly streaming image of Xondar's ship hovering over the downtown, and the smoke, flames and disaster around it. Kim's mouth fell open, a slight gasp escaping as Tommy's hands came down hard on her shoulder, holding her tightly to him. Conner and Kira moved closer together, similarly to how their older counterparts were standing. Ethan and Trent stood in frozen silence as they all watched the carnage going on.

It looked like they'd returned just in time.

End-

tbc…


	14. Chapter 14: Making it Count

5/14/05

Summary: It's time for the new and improved rangers to see about stopping Xondar once and for all.

Hi all, we're back for the big battle. But nothing in this series has been exactly as it seemed, has it? Well, why would now be any different? So now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 14 – Making It Count

x-

As they watched the center of the city melt and char, the emotions assailing them began to bubble up and erupt, just as their fears had in the heat of Olin. It wasn't long until the first of them, the most outspoken of them announced his opinion.

"We've got to do something now!" Conner cried out, realizing just how catastrophic this could be; the lives being lost…

"Going out there without a plan is crazy," responded Ethan calmly, even as his own apprehension threatened to overtake him as well.

"Well we need to come up with one now," barked Kira, looking to Conner and then Dr. O to point out without speaking that they were the leaders and needed to figure out a plan.

"Hey!" yelled Kim, forcing everyone's attention to her, "Calm down. We're all upset and we've been through a really draining experience. Let's step back and get some perspective."

"Tom? Maybe Zordon…" offered Hayley somewhat quietly, fearing her voice breaking in might disrupt whatever calm Kim's intercession has brokered.

As if summoned, the crystal that Billy had laid carefully on the console for safekeeping began to glow. Hurriedly he picked it up and moved it to the floor where he and Hayley had found it hours earlier. As soon as Billy had moved back, the glow grew larger, encompassing the area and Zordon's image appeared before them. To Kim and Tommy, the look he focused on the ranger team was one they recognized well… one they saw whenever he was proud of them for a job well done. It made their hearts swell to see it after so long.

"YOU HAVE RETURNED WITH THE POWER. I EXPECTED NO LESS."

"It wasn't exactly easy, but we did get through it," complained Conner, thinking on the images of his fear, and the fight with Trent beforehand.

"MY APOLOGIES. AS TOMMY AND KIMBERLY REALIZE, NO POWER IS EVER GAINED WITHOUT SACRIFICE."

Kim and Tommy stared at Zordon before looking to one another. That word…

"You know, we still don't know how to use this power, after all we did to get it, it would suck to not have it work when we need it to," remarked Trent, bringing up the nagging question that all of the rangers had been considering since the priests had sent them off without a training manual.

"THE ACTIVATION OF YOUR PHASING POWER WILL BE AT YOUR WHIM. YOU MAY SIMPLY THINK TO BE SOLID, OR TO PASS INTO THE RELM OF MOLECULES," Zordon explained at length, making all the rangers breathe a little easier.

"Oh, well that's helpful to know," said Kira simply.

"Zordon, Xondar's attacked again, and this time he doesn't show signs of stopping. This is it. Can you give us anything to work with here?" Tommy questioned, his anxiety over the situation obvious in his voice.

"THIS IS A BATTLE THAT WILL NOT BE WON WITH STRENGTH. IT WILL BE WON WITH KNOWLEDGE."

"What kind of knowledge?" asked Kim quickly, wondering what fact could be more useful than their powers.

There was a pause as the image of Zordon almost… flickered before them. His face turned grave, and the pain in his expression was more than enough to tip off those who knew him best that there was a dark secret, something that he was loathe to reveal. Except that he needed to, for whatever reason, to stop his brother's rampage across Reefside.

"RANGERS, KNOW THIS… XONDAR'S DECISION TO ELLIMIATE YOU HAS MORE TO DO WITH HIS GUILT THAN MY DEATH."

"Okay… so, what? He's pissed off he wasn't there to save you or something?" remarked Ethan flippantly.

The silence that had been there before with their former mentor intensified. And Tommy let the comment by Ethan sink in. His own experiences at being too late, and his fear of failure that he'd had to accept in the test on Olin brought him closer to the answer they hadn't expected…

"Yes," breathed Tommy quietly, looking up to Zordon as he spoke up. "That's it exactly. He's taking revenge on us, but it's to assuage his own guilt."

"What happened that made him feel guilty?" asked Trent, confused.

There was another long pause, and this time, there was no more delay. They were going to finally get the answer.

"WHEN I BECAME A GUARDIAN FOR THE CAUSE OF GOOD, I WAS NOT THE ONLY ONE ASKED TO DEFEND THE UNIVERSE. XONDAR WAS ASKED AS WELL. HE DECLINED THE OFFER. OVER THE YEARS, I BELIEVE THAT DECISION SCARRED HIM. AND WITH MY DEATH…"

"It was the catalyst to alleviating his guilt for not doing the right thing. He'd atone for his decision to turn his back on the duty of being called to protect the galaxy, the universe by punishing your killers," remarked Billy, suddenly putting the pieces together as he looked to his friend, one who knew more than his fair share about guilt.

Zordon's light form nodded, and the rangers looked from him to one another. This was a turn of events that most of them didn't know how to deal with. That the bad guy should have been good… and now they had to… what? They actually weren't sure.

"So, do we go out there and just talk?" Kira questioned, looking to Kim and Dr. O for some guidance.

"No, there's fighting to do… but fighting Xondar, when we finally do get to him, that won't be the end of it," Tommy said simply, looking from his team, to his wife, and then back to the being that had been like a father to the original rangers.

"I SEE YOU UNDERSTAND THEN," spoke Zordon, his gaze falling on his two prized rangers. At their nod, he smiled. "THERE'S NOTHING MORE I CAN SAY TO YOU THEN. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

With that, the light faded, and Tommy turned to Billy and Hayley. The fact that they were there made him worry a little less. If anything should happen… they had someone that could call for backup. But in his heart and soul, he knew that they were walking away from this confrontation with Xondar in one piece. Because they had the upper hand finally. In power as well as understanding. It was just figuring out how to use it…

"We need to go. Now," said Tommy quickly, looking to the team expectantly, and they started to move instantly, knowing there wasn't any time left.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Hayley, moving towards the team as they started towards the center of the room, making space to use their new teleportation powers.

"You guys sit tight. If we fail…"

"You won't. You never have before," reminded Billy as he laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder, eliciting a grin from his friend.

"We'll be back," replied the black ranger, catching Billy's hand in his, Kim following suit before they moved to join the other members of the team.

Once they were lined up, Billy and Hayley moved back and watched as the transformation took place; armor and helmets taking the place of street clothes and hairdos. As the six rangers stood before them, Tommy raised his hand and gave the signal. Then they were transporting out of the command center basement and into the field of battle.

x-

In the center of the ruined four blocks of the downtown, the rangers materialized; their newly acquired teleportation powers allowing them to stand before the invading army suddenly like a colorful barrier. Symax and dozens of wraith soldiers were ripping up anything in their slow advance through the streets. Turning to glance behind them, the rangers noted the armored vehicles of the National Guard, and saw the relieved faces of the men and women doing their best to keep the advancing horde at bay. They weren't trained or equipped for this, and the ranger's arrival was greeted by cheers.

"Rangers! You have finally dared to show yourselves. You are cowards, forced out of hiding by my master's plan," growled Symax in his usual dark tone.

"Symax, you don't have to do this… you can stand down," Tommy stated through this helmet, his hand waving forcefully in a slashing move, showing his desire to try and make it clear to the alien general that this was the last stand.

Evil, cold laughter drifted towards them, even over the sound of fire engines and sirens. In his heart, Tommy knew that this was going to be tough, but now…

Before he could let that thought grow in his mind, he felt Kim's hand take his tightly, however briefly before she brought herself into battle stance. Just that simple reminder that she was there, by his side… she had been the strongest of them all, and she was reminding him that together, her and him, along with the team, they could defeat Symax, the wraiths and Xondar.

They simply had to have faith in themselves and use the powers they had been given.

"Very well, we'll just have to go through you."

There was a moment when those watching the power rangers standing stock-still across from the unmoving horde of aliens would have thought that everything had been frozen in time. But it was simply an old fashioned gun battle. Someone had to draw first.

And rangers didn't start fights… they ended them though.

The calm was shattered when Symax raised his sword high and then swung it towards the six rangers before him, the tip pointing towards them with every ounce of menace within the being before them.

"Attack!"

The fight had begun.

Tommy called for his brachiostaff and rushed forward as the dozens of wraiths moved forward at Symax's command. He had to get through them and bring Symax down, or there was no end to this. He felt Kim with her bow beside him, the energy of it humming at his shoulder.

"Fire!" yelled Kim, pulling back on the bow and letting forth her first energy arrow, accompanied on the opposite side by Trent's energy arrows from his dagger.

The flying missiles hit their targets, causing multiple explosions as the energies met and collided. As Kim and Trent cleared the path, the team members with more direct powers and weapons surged forward, Kira's terra grips, Conner's tyranostaff and Ethan's tricera shield cutting straight into the wraiths.

Metal staffs parried forcefully with the ranger's weapons, sending up sparks as the battle began in earnest. Kicks, punches and jumps became the maneuvers as the opponents fought for the upper hand. Kira fought beside Conner, the two working as a team, similar to how Kim and Dr. O usually did on the battlefield. Her terra grips cutting into the open spaces of the wraith's guards with blinding speed as Conner's staff smashed repeatedly through the defenses of the soldiers attacking them.

Meanwhile, Tommy had pushed his way through, using his invisibility to avoid the most compact combat to face Symax. As he materialized before the gold armored behemoth, the man seemed to be smiling at him.

"Let us finish this black ranger."

Instantly the gold sword swung down on him, and Tommy quickly backpedaled to block it. As the weapons scraped against each other, sending up fiery sparks, the black ranger pushed back, forcing his opponent to take a step backwards. Rolling his shoulders, he spun on one foot and wrenched his staff from the clash, swinging it up and bringing it quickly down on Symax's shoulder, staggering him.

"If you want," Tommy said darkly before they pulled back and begin their deadly dance for real.

As the two fights went on, they all knew there was going to be a point in time when their new powers would have to take center stage. When Ethan finally had his shield go through the first of the wraiths, just before Kim and Trent's arrows stopped hitting them, the team knew they had to change their battlefield.

"They're ghosting on us. Time to join them!" called out Conner loudly.

Each of them took a deep breath and focused on imagining themselves blurring through the dimensional lines, becoming less of this plane and more of the other.

Suddenly with an almost audible pop, the five of them found themselves in two places at once. They knew they were still on Earth, but before them the misty surrounding, like the test on Olin brought them face to face with the shocked and solid forms of the wraith soldiers.

"Let's finish this," cried Trent, firing off his dagger and they all were relieved and heartened to see the wraiths hit by the energy arrows go down and stay down.

"Yes!" yelled Ethan as they all advanced on the wraiths with the renewed intent to stopping them permanently.

Tommy fought to not let his head snap towards where the team was and wasn't. He knew the instant that Kim had passed into the other molecular realm. While he was certain he still felt her, as he'd been able to since the day before their wedding, he wondered how it felt to her on the other side of the parallel dimension that they'd followed the wraiths into.

As a wave of emotion poured into him, Tommy smiled behind his helmet, recognizing Kim's soul calling back to him. With renewed determination, he pushed into Symax again, assured that Kim was there and was with him in spirit.

He knew the rest of the team was taking on the wraiths, and as long as Kim and Conner were there, they would be fine.

He had considerable faith in the red ranger's abilities. As to the pink ranger's… that went without saying.

Symax and the black ranger's weapons clashed over and over again, Tommy's powers continuing to feed his advance as he battered his staff again and again against Symax's armor. It had dented in several places under the onslaught before a crack was heard. A long, dark fissure appeared in the breastplate of the overwhelmed warrior before him, and Tommy knew he had to press the advantage.

"They're down, and in their own plane too!" commented Conner eagerly as the team returned suddenly from the other plane.

Behind him, Tommy heard Conner's triumphant cry as his team as they merged back fully into their own dimension. He chanced a glance to see them all… they were alone, the wraiths gone, left behind in their own plane of existence and down for the count.

For now.

Which meant it was his turn to get them to the next step… to Xondar's doorstep.

Calling up all of his reserves, Tommy launched into a powerful swing, bringing his staff down with a sickening thud onto Symax's helmet, shattering it with the force of the blow. It staggered the gold armored warrior, and he stumbled to his knees.

As the team quickly surveyed the battleground, they found themselves alone, with only two others there. They looked to see Symax leaning heavily on his sword, Tommy standing over him, waiting to see if he was getting up. When he finally seemed to be staying down, the black ranger quickly turned and focused on the team. The plan he'd been formulating in his head was taking shape. It now all depended on one person. Quickly he ran to his wife, the woman he would always consider the pink ranger and took her hand. The contact was all he needed, and she instantly looked to him, waiting for him to announce their next move.

Glancing up, he noted that she followed his gaze to the ship hovering above them. They all knew that Xondar was up there. And they had to get to him. The rest of the fight was there.

And she could get them there.

"Now Kim," he said simply, and she nodded in understanding.

With that, Kim took Kira's hand with her left, her husband's tightly held in her right.

"Take someone's hand and hold on!" Kim yelled as everyone quickly did as they were told. "Shift your molecules to make this easier."

Kira grasped Conner's hands in hers, Trent took hold of Conner's other hand, and Ethan caught Tommy's other hand before Kim took a deep breath and stepped up and skyward. Using the dual abilities of her levitation and the dimensional shifting power that they all were using, they rose steadily in the air where nothing could follow.

Kim walked them straight towards the ship, step by step through the sky as the stunned National Guard and police watched. Finally after steady, slow progress, they reached the hull of the ship, and their bodies slipped through the walls and into the metal hull.

Once they'd passed through, Kim let go of Tommy and Kira, dropping to the deck plates, exhausted by the taxing of her powers. Everyone shifted back fully to their plane of existence and huddled around Kim's form in concern.

"Beautiful?" Tommy asked fearfully, dropping to his knees by her side, catching her shoulders in his grasp as he pulled her up to his chest.

"I'm okay… just beat. That's not an easy feat," she breathed heavily, her head, encased in her helmet leaning against his shoulder.

"And you still made it look simple," he replied softly, his voice full of his awe and love at this amazing woman who loved him.

Smiling at him, even though she knew he couldn't see it behind her helmet, she let him help her up. Once she was on her feet, the others quickly threw their arms around her, Kira first and followed quickly by the guys. She felt her heart swell at the outpouring of caring for her well being by the team, but they didn't have time for it now.

"Thanks guys, but this needs to wait. Let's go find Xondar and finish this," she announced as she started forward in search of Xondar.

x-

After searching a few of the compartments on the level they'd started off in, the rangers had found some resistance. But when the team realized that most of the people still on board of the ship were techies and crew, not made for fighting, it only took some questioning to get what they needed – a location. As it was, it had been a chore to get a person to ask, or interrogate, as Conner had put it. More than a few of them had scrambled to get away from the advancing rangers, as if aware that the moment of reckoning was upon them.

Finally they made their way to the room they were looking for. Without waiting anymore, Tommy searched the walls for the controls and quickly got the heavy metal to open. As the inner space was revealed, they saw the main screens of the ship showing the carnage below. And in the middle of the room, on a dais above everything, a chair sat, with one lone being in it.

Slowly they walked inside and found themselves face to face with the being that was Zordon's brother. Standing inside Xondar's control room, the rangers defiantly waited for their foe to come down and deal with them as his eyes came to land on them in shock.

"Rangers! How did you get in here? My soldiers…" he stammered angrily. It was only then that he looked up to see Symax helpless on the ground and his wraith solders gone.

"Are all defeated in their own dimension, and your general lays defeated. We're here now, because this is about you and us," stated Tommy, his voice edged with determination.

"Bah! You are nothing… beneath me. I sent my soldiers to deal with you because you aren't worthy of my notice. You don't deserve to die at my hands."

"Why? I thought you hated us… hated rangers," asked Kira suddenly, her confusion at the being who had viciously attacked them again and again now not wanting to engage them himself… it made no sense to her.

The scowl on Xondar's face belied his outward anger, his words bringing them closer to the truth. Kim and Tommy saw past it and heard what he wasn't saying, what he couldn't feel lest his plans crumble beneath him. His hatred towards them was warring with his need to have rangers, his brother's Earth rangers be worthy. Because that was what he'd expected of his brother…

Stubbornly Xondar seemed to push the thoughts aside and rose from his lofty perch on the dais before stepping down towards them and the main console, his menacing frame standing just feet from Tommy.

"You don't deserve the mantle you have! A ranger's life is about duty, honor and sacrifice. And you have sacrificed nothing!" Xondar insisted lividly, his fingers pointing at the rangers in his madness.

"Duty? Honor? Sacrifice?" Tommy spat, incensed at the arrogance of this man…

They had all been told by Zordon before going onto the battlefield today what had happened between him and his brother; how Xondar had refused to answer the call to fight for good while Zordon had gone. And that decision, once his brother fell for what he thought was the final time seemed to have been turned into the rage that he outwardly projected at all rangers, rather than internally at his own reluctance to fight at his brother's side.

It was in that moment of knowing that Tommy and Kim realized just what their knowledge was for. Now it was just a matter of using it…

"You know nothing of those things," insinuated Xondar with malice in his voice.

"Really?" said Kim suddenly, reaching for the latches at her helmet and popping them. She removed the helmet as the others gasped at her, Tommy calling to her softly even as she moved forward, her helmet slipping from her grasp to smash into to the floor.

Xondar turned from her, and she narrowed her eyes, anger filling her. How dare he…

"Look at me," she said simply yet powerfully, her voice edged with pain and his eyes turned towards her without realizing it. "I served Zordon faithfully for years. And then I made a choice that cost me years of being with the man I loved because I followed a dream. One your brother urged me to leave my ranger post to pursue. Those are years, mistakes, pain I can never get back. And I lost my only child since your arrival… a child I desperately wanted. But who could not be. So don't tell me about duty or honor or sacrifice, because **you** know nothing of them!"

The look of astonishment on Xondar's face surprised everyone. Kim's simple declaration on her losses, her sacrifices had made Xondar go white as a sheet. He began to back away from Kim, which made Tommy wonder if perhaps this was the weakness they needed to exploit. They knew what Xondar's guilt was, now it seemed that making him face the fact that rangers were human and had lost as much as he felt he had was getting to him. That Kim's announcement of her pain and loss was beginning to break him.

They just needed to show him more of their pain, more of their guilt, more of their… sacrifices.

"It was my child as well," Tommy announced quickly, following Kim's lead and taking his helmet off and letting it crash to the metal floor as he came to Kim's side. "I have sacrificed so much to be a ranger. I stayed true to my calling as the leader of the rangers while I lost the only woman I loved to another. I let my responsibility to being a ranger preclude me getting her back, and in doing so I sacrificed a part of myself to stay the course. And now, we have sacrificed our future because of our duty, our commitment to the code of being a ranger."

Again Xondar cowered for a moment before forcing himself to stand to his full height, pointing at them with a demanding, angry finger.

"You lie! And perhaps you earlier rangers knew something of honor, having been trained at my brother's knee. But these brash new rangers… they know nothing of duty or honor."

"That's a lie!" cried out Kira, her hands flying to her helmet to rip it off and throw it, joining Kim and Dr. O's on the floor. "I've let go of my dream, my music for duty. Instead of playing every gig I was offered, I stepped back, knowing I had to choose. I've honored the ranger ways, as Dr. O and Kim taught us what they were taught by Zordon."

"I gave up my pride and my arrogance," Conner offered quickly after her, his own helmet tucked under his arm as he moved to Kira's side. "I wanted to quit. I didn't want to be the leader. I wanted to be stupid and foolish. Instead I learned I had to be humble, to be a hero, to give others the chance to be the best they could be and for me to support them so I could learn to lead. I had to realize that I was a part of something bigger than myself. And I did that. Because that's what it means to be a ranger."

Xondar's eyes widened. He had underestimated the younger team. He'd thought… that they were fools, like the others he'd crossed. The pink and black rangers were his brother's warriors, and they'd taught their protégé's well.

Still…

"I've given up my isolation to be a member of a team," spoke up Ethan, his helmet in his hands before him, his eyes glued to Xondar's as the man shook before them. "I sacrificed grades, the perfection of a geek's life to be a ranger. To become more than I thought I was. I learned to fight, learned to be honorable, learned to be a ranger."

"And I sacrificed my father on the island of his own making, choosing to follow the path that I'd been taught: to preserve life at all costs, even the cost of my father's death to protect the Earth from his other, evil self," Trent stated thickly, his white helmet bouncing off the metal plate. "We all know duty, honor and sacrifice, because we are rangers."

"You see Xondar… your loss is not the only one. Even your brother sacrificed for the fight; he sacrificed his ties to you. He chose duty and honor over self-preservation and indulgence. He chose to die at the hands of a ranger to save the universe and everything beyond it," spoke Kim honestly, moving forward in an advance on the shaking, fearful man who was watching his vengeance collapse around him under the weight of the honor, duty and sacrifice of these true rangers.

Ones like those he'd slaughtered…

"No! I refuse…" he stammered, turning and trying to climb the dais to escape the inescapable truth that was seeping into his soul.

He'd corrupted his brother's legacy with his madness.

"YOU REFUSE TO SEE THE TRUTH?" came a voice suddenly, and everyone turned to see the hovering energy image of Zordon appear in the room in a flash of gold and white.

"No," Xondar said stunned, his feet sliding from underneath him as his eyes fixed on the image before him. "This cannot be."

"IT IS BROTHER."

"But… you died. I undertook this to see to it that those who should have defended you were punished!"

"YOU FOLLOWED THIS MAD PATH TO AVENGE ME, YES… YET THE TRUE MOTIVES ARE IN YOUR HEART BROTHER. YOU MUST ADMIT THEM NOW, OR BE FOREVER DAMNED."

"I…I, I was not there. I chose the wrong path. And you died. If I had been with you…" stammered Xondar, only now accepting what had hidden in his heart all this time. The truth of his actions…

The rangers stared as the being that had terrorized them, caused so much pain and destruction huddled into a near ball on the floor of the ship, his eyes letting forth streams of tears as the emotions escaped him, assailed him. He was facing his own test… his own fear.

And they understood the implications all too well.

"NO," Zordon said simply, his face downcast as he realized the depths of his brother's pain. "YOU COULD NOT HAVE STOPPED MY DEATH. OR MY REBIRTH. FOR NOW I AM TRANSENDED. AND NOW YOU MUST RETURN TO ELTAR, AND BEGIN TO MAKE AMENDS."

"How? How can I atone for the deaths of those rangers I killed in my arrogance? They were honorable, yet I did not see it."

Before Zordon could speak, Tommy suddenly moved to Xondar's side.

"You can find it by taking on the role you were meant to play," he said quietly, reverently as he felt the memories of those days bubble up inside of him. "Your brother took me in after I had been tainted by evil, had done things that while I had no control over doing, I still felt guilt and pain over. And because he did, I was able to find my true self, find my place as a ranger."

"HE SPEAKS THE TRUTH BROTHER. TOMMY IS THE TRUEST EXAMPLE OF REDEMTION. YOU WOULD BE WISE TO REGARD HIS WORDS SERIOUSLY."

"And because Tommy was there before, he helped me do the same," said Trent, joining the black ranger beside the fallen, once honorable brother of Zordon.

"I have been a fool. So many have died because of me…" Xondar said, his voice choked by tears.

"Then go home and repent. Follow your brother's path and find honor in the duty you were called to once. Let that become your legacy," commented Kim, taking Tommy's hand in hers.

Slowly the being on the floor nodded, his heart heavy with the deaths he'd caused. Looking up, he saw the rangers faces before him, Zordon's chosen two, and their chosen, and he realized his grievous error… his madness had almost killed them, like so many others….

"I have wronged you rangers. You **are** worthy of your mantles," he told them simply, their eyes showing their acceptance of his apology, their acknowledgement of his attempt to honor them.

"YES BROTHER, THEY ARE," spoke Zordon suddenly, cutting off anything the rangers might have replied with. "RANGERS, YOU HAVE NO NEED OF ME ANY LONGER, ALTHOUGH I SHALL MISS YOU ALL GREATLY. YOU HAVE TRULY GROWN INTO A FINE LEADER TOMMY. AND YOU KIMBERLY, YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THE GREATEST OF RANGERS. YOU BOTH HAVE DONE WELL WITH THESE NEW RANGERS. YOU DO ME PROUD. NOW YOU MUST TELEPORT BACK. XONDAR, HIS PEOPLE AND I MUST LEAVE NOW, TO RETURN TO ELTAR TO BEGIN HIS PENANCE."

"Be well Zordon," said Kim, her eyes tearing as she realized that this was it, they'd never see him again. It was worse than when he'd died.

"Thank you Zordon. May the power protect you," Tommy murmured softly, catching Kim's around the shoulders and holding her to him tightly.

"FAREWELL RANGERS. MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU AS WELL."

As the control room began to rumble to life for liftoff, the team quickly gathered their helmets and backed away. Snapping them back in place, they teleported back outside the ship, near the spot they had originally arrived. Staring up, they watched as the ship glowed golden, and Symax's form was pulled back up into the hull with an energy beam.

Then, as quickly as it had arrived all those months ago, Xondar's ship, now carrying Zordon and a penitent Xondar lifted up into the atmosphere, and then was gone.

"I guess we won," whispered Conner as Kira leaned into him, Kim and Tommy holding each other tightly, not caring who might see two rangers clinched together with Ethan and Trent staring at the sky in disbelief.

"We did indeed. Let's go home guys," said Tommy, as they broke apart and teleported away.

End-

Closing in on the end everyone…

tbc…


	15. Chapter 15: Moving On

5/28/2005

Summary: With Zordon gone along with Xondar, the rangers have to make some decisions… including what to do once school is over.

Hi all, well, my apologies for how late this is.. but a long business trip and other stuff just made it a bear to find time to sit and write. But here it is, the second to last chapter, which means we're closing in on the end of this saga… and moving on to something else (see more on this next chapter). And now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor - Part 15 – Moving On

x-

"Oh God, we still have to get our grades…" whined Conner as they walked into Reefside high for the first day following the defeat of Xondar and their first day back into semi-retirement.

They'd ended up back at the basement command center only briefly before Dr. O had sent everyone home, the danger finally averted and said he'd see them in class. Now it was Monday and everything was still up in the air: his grades, graduation, being rangers and him and Kira…

"What? You can't tell me you're worried?" asked Ethan, clasping his friend's shoulder with a hearty grasp. "We all know you're smarter than you let on. All you have to do is pass."

"I just wonder if I studied enough…"

"Stop worrying," Ethan pushed, his eyes coming up to see where Kira was standing in front of Dr. O's classroom door. He grinned and gave Conner a little shove. "Besides, seems to me that brains aren't everything."

Startled, Conner stumbled and caught himself just as his head raised up to see Kira before him. Instantly his face broke into a smile, and he watched a matching one bloom on her face as well.

"Hey," she said with a soft breathy tone.

"Hey yourself," he replied similarly, finding himself gravitating towards her like a moth to a flame. "Why aren't you inside yet?"

"Waiting for you…"

"Ah, I'll take that as my cue to leave. See you inside," remarked Ethan, slipping in the door.

"So…" began Conner, his hand snaking up to wrap around his neck in a nervous gesture.

Before he could say anything more, Kira leaned up and kissed him, her mouth slanting over his, pressing insistently on his. Not that this was the first time they'd kissed, it was the first time since he and Trent had fought… and Conner found his mind numbed by it for a split second before he grasped her in his embrace and kissed her deeply in return. It wasn't until a whistle from a fellow student passing by the public display of affection pulled them up short and they broke away.

"What was that for?"

"Just… we haven't had any time to talk since… Olin, and Trent and I wanted to make sure you understood that I meant what I said," Kira explained, her eyes dipping slightly before returning to meet Conner's gaze.

"You mean about… us."

"Yeah… I love you Conner. I picked you. And I want what we talked about. Us together, at the community college and beyond. I want you in my life."

"You are mine you know," Conner replied solemnly, prompting a shocked look to appear on her face. "Its not about being a ranger and I don't care if I ever get signed to a soccer playing deal. What matters to me is being able to be with you. I love you Kira. Always… because you challenge me, you push me, and you make me want to be worthy of you."

"But you already are," she replied, catching his hands with hers and closing the space between them.

Smiling at her, Conner nodded and pulled her into his embrace. They stood there beside Dr. O's classroom door as the other students entered, before being forced inside by the ringing of the bell.

x-

"So, we're all graduating," Trent said as they sat at their table in Hayley's place.

"Looks like. Even passed English," remarked Conner, his hands wrapped around Kira's.

"You know, I'm gonna miss this… being together and all," commented Ethan, reaching for the drink that Randi had just placed before him.

And she'd smiled at him too… interesting. What was up with that?

"We still have the summer," Kira offered up, looking at her friends and then to Conner, her eyes settling on his face, the love evident in her expression.

"But after that? I'm going to New York, Ethan to Massachusetts. We'll be in totally different states," commented Trent, sipping on his café latte.

"And we still have to figure out what we're gonna do about our 'jobs'," Conner added, getting a knowing look from the others at the table.

They had all been wondering how they were going to keep being rangers when they were in different time zones, but this was the first time they'd had the chance to speak about it. There was going to have to be a decision made, and soon.

"Do you think Dr. O and Kim are thinking the same thing?" asked Kira.

"Probably. I mean they both had to deal with the whole cross country thing when Kim left the team way back when. So they have to know that we have to figure something out…" Ethan reminded everyone.

"Look, we still have the rest of the week before graduation. How about we wait until then to worry about this?" suggested Conner.

"Sounds logical," Trent replied, as Kira and Ethan nodded.

"Okay then… after graduation."

x-

Tommy sat with the other teachers in the section closest the podium, his fingers dying to pull at the collar of his gown and shawl. His eyes glanced to the podium where Principal Preston Ramsey was giving the traditional "the future is yours" speech that every graduating class heard. It reminded them that while they had achieved the success of graduating high school, there was a whole lot left out there. As he thought of what these kids had yet to accomplish, he turned his head to see Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent in the seats, waiting for their names to be called, to get their diplomas and take the next step in their lives. They were ahead of the game, having done so much more than anyone else would accomplish… they'd saved the world.

He frowned slightly, remembering a day, years past when it was him in that seat; having saved the world countless times and yet facing an unknown future. He had seen a lot since then, had suffered through more than his fair share of losses and heartache, but now he was here, sending these young people, his rangers off into the world… and when they left, he still had his work and he had Kim.

It was a better deal than when it had been him graduating.

His eyes strained to find Kim, sitting with the parents behind the graduates. Finally a flash of pink sun dress caught his eye along the outside row and he caught her eyes watching him. She winked when she realized he'd caught her staring.

She had been staring at him throughout the ceremony. It hurt every once in a while that she'd missed this. Instead of being with the man she knew she would always love and their friends, graduating from Angel Grove, she had been in Florida, dating another man and getting her GED.

Still, they had now.

Tommy grinned at her, and she felt her fingers and toes tingle and the blood in her veins heat at the sight of it. After all this time, all the lost years and now, being married for just a few months shy of a year, she loved him more than ever. She was damn lucky.

Their attention was dragged away by Ramsey announcing the next part of the ceremony, the speech by the graduating class valedictorian. The class watched as the young man moved from his seat in the front row, up the steps and behind the podium, a fistful of paper in his hands.

"I still think it sucks that you didn't get valedictorian," whispered Conner to Ethan, Kira and Trent nodding in agreement.

"Not enough extra curricular activities. Besides, I think saving the planet and ourselves is a fair trade-off."

Shrugging, the four teens watched and listened to the member of their graduation class who had been given the honor, Marcus White as he extolled the virtues of believing in one's self as they went on to different, new futures.

Finally, he finished and went to sit as Ramsey and vice principal moved to start the diploma ceremony. The first row stood up and moved to walk up the stairs to create a line, waiting for their name to be read so they could get their diploma and move back to their seat.

Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent sat there, waiting for their turn to stand and walk to the stage. After the first four rows had gone, it was their turn, and they stood, heading for the stairs. Walking up the steps, they crept closer to the completion of their high school day, and the beginning of the next phase of their lives.

Then it was there turns, and Principal called their names in turn, the vice principal handing them their diplomas as they came forward.

"Conner McKnight."

"Kira Ford."

"Ethan James."

"Trent Fernandez."

Diplomas in hand, they walked back to their seats and together, they watched with new eyes the others step across the stage. They'd done it… they'd survived high school, and now they were moving on to college and new experiences. When the final person stepped from the makeshift stage and sat, they knew it was almost over.

"Congratulations graduates of Reefside High!" said Principal Ramsey.

Then the whole assembly broke into applause, some of the students taking off their caps and tossing them in the air as people hugged one another, celebrating the end of the ceremony.

"Congratulations!" said Kim as the team came over, Kira in her black cap and gown catching her in a swift hug, threatening to overwhelm the pink ranger with her enthusiasm.

"This is… wow," commented Ethan, his mind still trying to wrap around the thought that it was over before Kim hugged him as well, Conner and Trent waiting their turn.

"Well, you guys have done phenomenally," spoke Billy suddenly, his arm possessively wrapped around Hayley as they moved to join the group.

"Thanks Billy," said Trent, grinning at his former boss and her boyfriend.

"Your parents and families are probably looking for you all. How about we meet up tomorrow at the house and catch up then?" said Tommy, arriving finally from the teacher's seats as he moved to Kim's side with a melancholy smile.

There was a silence as the four newly graduated teens looked at their mentor. They knew that Dr. O had transferred his Turbo powers when he graduated high school. There was a good chance that they were going to have to do the same… and all of them were still unsure how they felt about that prospect.

"Okay Dr. O… we'll be there," Conner finally said for all of them.

"Then you better get moving, I see you parents Ethan," said Hayley, her expression a mixture of concern and hope.

"Come on Trent, you're coming with me," said Ethan, grabbing Trent by the arm and turning towards the horde of James family members converging on the group.

Conner and Kira followed suit, the two of them going together to find their families to share the moment knowing that the rest of it… their futures as rangers would wait.

x-

When Trent arrived at Dr. O and Kim's early after having been asked by Ethan's family to stay for the party they were throwing, he wondered if he was too early. But after a tentative knock, Kim opened the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey there. How was Ethan's party?" she asked before escorting the young man inside.

"Fine. I… I was glad to be somewhere, you know?"

Kim nodded. They'd thought they might need to have Trent come home with them after graduation, by Ethan's offer to have him join his family had allowed them the freedom not to worry about the young orphan going home alone.

"Was Ethan behind you?" asked Tommy, coming up from the basement stairs.

"Conner said he was going to swing by and get us, but…"

"I thought you two had resolved things."

"Yes, but I'm trying to give them some space… make sure that they're okay."

"That's very considerate of you Trent," Kim said with a smile as she hugged him.

Tommy stood there and looked at his wife and the young man that was in a sense their ward. In the months since Anton's death, Trent had gotten closer to them, and he knew that they'd miss the white ranger when he left in the fall for art school in New York City. But it was for the best; it would be a new place and he would have no past there. Something that Tommy thought would do the young man a world of good.

A loud knock sounded at the door, and Conner strode in seconds later, followed by Kira and Ethan.

"Hey! Why didn't you wait for us?" asked Kira, looking at where Trent stood by Kim.

"Just figured to see Dr. O and Kim for a bit before we got to the heavy meeting stuff."

"Speaking of which, we all figured we're here to talk about giving up our powers," said Conner stiffly. "Which we didn't think was possible…"

"Exactly! I mean, you told us we can't break the gem's connections to us," said Ethan with a worried look.

Tommy sighed as Kim moved from Trent's side to come and curl her hand around his. He had felt so different than these young people when Dimitria had come to the Turbo team and informed them of the passing of the power. He'd been reluctant… more than slightly to give it up, but it had been easy for the powers to be transferred.

Now he was facing that same thing with this team, except their powers had been bonded to them. His statement about the power of the dino gem being part of them had been true. However, they didn't know that things had changed…

"What if you could?" Tommy asked them, moving Kim to stand before him, wrapping his arms around her as he prepared to drop the biggest bombshell on his rangers.

"What?" yelped the four teens in near unison.

"While Billy, Hayley and Zordon were all here together, they took on a few tasks that I… well, that Kim and I had discussed once it was obvious that graduation was coming up."

"Like what?" Kira asked, looking to Kim for an explanation.

"You can choose to give up your powers," Kimberly announced, knowing Kira trusted her to answer her honestly, and knowing that Tommy was still a little uncomfortable with making these young people make a choice that both of them had made years before.

Four sets of mouths gaped open.

"But how?" asked Ethan quickly, his mind trying to understand what Kim and Dr. O were saying.

"It's all very technical, but Hayley and Billy figured out a way to unweave the DNA strands from the strands of dino gem power. You can be normal…" stated Tommy thickly, his mouth going dry as he held Kim tighter to him.

This was it… the moment when he was going to lose another team…

"But what if we don't want to?" Conner asked, frowning.

"This is your opportunity Conner… if you want to be able to be without the power, live a normal life, this is the moment," Tommy said.

"I don't want that… not any more."

"What about the rest of you? Do you want to try and be rangers, even on the other side of the country?" asked Kim, her face looking fearful of the answer.

"Hey, we have teleportation," Ethan announced suddenly, as if finally realizing they'd had the answer all along.

"You mean…" Trent started, looking to Ethan to confirm what he and the others were just starting to grasp.

"That we could be back here in a blink of an eye if we were needed, yeah…"

"So then, you all want to keep them, stay rangers, no matter what it might do to your school, your social lives… even with the time zone differences?" asked Tommy, slightly stunned.

"Yeah."

"You bet."

"I'm with them."

"Come on Dr. O… what was the first lesson we learned from you guys… once a ranger, always a ranger," Conner said with a smile.

Kim fought off tears and behind her Tommy leaned his head down, resting his forehead on her crown. Here they were, so many years since their days with the first ranger team, and the values that had become a part of them; duty, honor, dedication… they had translated to these new rangers who stood before them. Who had chosen again to be rangers, even when they didn't have to.

"What about you guys?" Kira asked suddenly, curious if their mentors and friends were going to hang up their helmets again and settle down for good.

There was a long pause as Kim looked up over her shoulder at her husband. They'd talked long and hard over the days following them learning that Billy and Hayley had come up with the solution to the dino gems bonding to the rangers. It had ended up with only one possible conclusion…

"We're rangers Kira… that's what we are," remarked Kim, her hands laid over Tommy's, where they rested around her waist.

"But… what about…" Conner began, and then fell silent, not knowing how to bring up what was still a sad subject for the team, let alone Kim and Dr. O.

"Kids? Stability? Not worrying about getting our asses handed to us by alien bad guys? No, we know what we're sacrificing, and until another power team is called, we'll be here. And there's more than enough time for kids and retirement," Tommy explained simply.

"So, for now… we're still power rangers? All of us?" Trent asked, his happiness and trepidation evident in his voice.

"For now. But unless something happens where you're needed… you're retired. It's time for you to start living your lives, go to school plan your lives. Because it all goes by too fast."

"The same goes for you too Dr. O…" replied Conner, taking Kira's hand in his.

"We know. Trust us… we learned the hard way how precious the time is," commented Kim, recalling the years away from Tommy.

Nodding, Kira held Conner's hand tighter, looking at Kim and Dr. O and realized that they'd made the right decision. They'd kept to the ideals of being a ranger.

They were going to be rangers until another team rose up to take their place, and they could lay their armor down.

Because that was what being a ranger was about.

End-

Next chapter – the epilogue!


	16. Chapter 16: And So It Goes an Epilogue

6/1/2005

Summary: The ensuing months and years, in snapshot style.

Hi all, this is it… the end of this sequel. By popular demand, a peek into the future world of AAR. Notes at the end. And now, let's get to the story. . .

Duty & Honor – Part 16 - And So it Goes… an Epilogue

x-

June 2005

Zack's Dance Studio opening party

Ventura, CA

"This place is great!" said Jason, walking around the expanse of the studio in the downtown area of Ventura, right among the stars.

"And the rent is affordable," remarked Zack with a happy grin. This was the moment of his dreams, and his friends were there to share it with him.

"How many students do you have signed up?" Kim asked, her own smile at the exuberance of her long time friend's enthusiasm at achieving his dream rivaling his own.

"More than enough."

"Hey, why are we talking when we should be partying?" asked Rocky, catching Kim by the waist and hauling her out to the dance floor of the studio as the next song started up.

"So, how are you two coping?" asked Jason quietly, noting Tommy's eyes watching Kim's dance moves with the former red ranger on the floor.

"Better. Things were bad during the pregnancy and then after the miscarriage. But after losing her for so long, I wasn't about to lose her over this."

"There's still a lot of time for that family yet you know."

"Yeah, and that's fine with us," Tommy assured his friend with all the sincerity in his heart and soul.

"But you still wish it could be now, don't you?" Jason questioned pointedly, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sometimes. I know Kim feels the same way, but we've got responsibility to our duty first, remember?"

"I do. You guys know the meaning of the word better than anyone."

A few people walked over to join the conversation, and Jason and Tommy looked up to see Billy with Hayley on his arm, along with Aisha, Tanya and Adam. Behind them, Zack was greeting Kat, who had just arrived.

"Did I hear something about Kimberly and Tommy knowing something?" teased Billy.

"Ha ha, very funny you. We were discussing the decision Kim and I made to stay rangers for the moment, at least until another team gets called."

"You know it could be a while," admonished Hayley with concern.

"Not likely!" remarked Aisha, who came over and gave Tommy a huge hug, then followed suit with Jason. "How long was there ever a lull in teams? I mean really, I wouldn't be surprised if before the end of the year some new team landed or showed up and then… you're good to give me that godchild I've been wanting for a while!"

Tommy cuffed her arm, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed knowing that next to Kim, Aisha was the only one that could mess with Tommy like this and get away with it.

Still, she brought up a valid thought, Tommy began to consider before he felt a pair of soft hands wrap around his middle before sliding slightly away as Kim and Rocky walked over to join the conversation.

"Are you harassing Tommy about us having kids again 'Sha?" Kimberly asked as she felt her husband's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Figure I need to keep prodding you. Sort of like all those years where you both swore you were over each other and happy alone," she shot back, and Kimberly flushed while Tommy fought the guilty look crossing his features.

"Speaking of happy people, what's the plan man?" Zack asked Billy, who was looking to where Hayley was getting a soda from the cooler on the table next to the food set out for the party.

"I've just gotten a job working for Merick Pharmaceuticals and well… I can afford to ask her to marry me now."

Kim, Tanya and Aisha squealed in surprise, and the guys stood there stunned.

"I never would have thought Billy would get married before me," murmured Jason humorously.

"When are you asking her?" asked Kim quickly, her tone blissful at her friend's happiness with the woman whom Kim had come to regards as a friend as well.

"Not sure yet, but when I know, I'll let you know," Billy stated seriously, and Tommy moved in to save his friend.

"Alright guys... boy, since Kimberly and I finally tied the knot, you're just looking to see who's next."

"Hey, I have to find a way to make back all the money I lost betting on your love life," fired back Rocky, sending everyone into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" asked Hayley, Adam and Kat trailing behind her.

"Nothing. Just betting on the future," replied Tommy quickly.

"Well that sounds like the makings of a toast," commented Zack, handing around drinks to everyone. Once there was no one with an empty hand, he raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

"To the future!"

x-

September 2005

Letter from Kira from Santa Fiero Community College

"Hi Kim & Dr. O,

Conner and I are settling in for our first semester. I hate the dorms already. I've taken a part time job at a club nearby as a hostess. I figure I might be able to get a gig there after a little while. With the money from that and with the grant for school, I'm thinking about getting a place.

Maybe with Conner.

I know what you're thinking, but before you question my logic, well, look how things turned out for you two… We're just trying to skip the breaking up part.

Anyway, things have obviously been quiet, since my morpher hasn't chimed once. I look at it and think about the last time everyone was in Reefside, the going away party for Ethan and Trent. It was tough leaving, having us all in different places… I know you both have been through it before with the old team, but it was hard for Conner and me to go. Still, it's good we decided to leave the area… I know Surfside Community would have been closer, but we both wanted to be on our own… start fresh, so to speak.

I'm gonna close on this and I hope all is well and we'll see you at Christmas.

Love,

Kira"

x-

Christmas 2005

Letter from Trent from the School of Visual Arts, NYC

"Hey Dr. O and Kim,

Sorry about not getting back for the holidays, I know you had the spare room available since I sold the house. Anyway, I've been asked to come by the Metro Studio Galleries and drop off my portfolio this week. I guess they had a cancellation for one of their shows next month and the dean here was asked to send a few up and coming applicants to vie for the space. It's a great opportunity. If the gallery owner likes my stuff, maybe I can get the show…

Just so you don't worry, which I know you do anyway, the lawyers got everything resolved finally, so I'll be able to access all of dad's money come spring semester. That will let me get a much better place to live, and I can even not have to live with three sloppy, noisy room mates to make ends meet.

Anyhow, I know I don't say it, but you guys are my family. I love you & miss you.

Trent"

x-

February 2006

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of

Billy James Cranston

and

Hayley Lynn Thomas

At

Hayley's Cyberspace

1470 Post St

Reefside, CA

March 1, 2006

RSVP"

x-

May 2006

CNN broadcast

Jacksonville, MO

"The news reports are as follows: six brightly colored people appeared in the city today, just as a monster was about to attack the business district. Sources say that this is not the same team of 'power rangers' seen before in Reefside, CA. It is expected that this mystery group of heroes will follow in the traditions of rangers here and protect not just the city but the Earth as well. If this is the same team, but with different uniforms, then we thank them again for their continued duty to protect us. This is Cassidy Cornell, KTVX Jacksonville reporting."

"So, I guess we're out of business?" asked Kim from her spot on the sofa, the remote hanging limply in her hand.

"Sounds like, although I think we better check this out first…"

The sound of the alarm going off cut the air, and the two semi-retired rangers rushed to the kitchen, Tommy opening the trap door so Kim could rush down, her husband following right behind her. When they reached the console, there was a flashing image on the main screen, requesting connection. With a touch of a button, Tommy opened up the connection and an image appeared. It was a man, but something about him seemed… alien. At his neck, they could see the white of his uniform collar, and lower the red of his designated uniform.

It was the red ranger… but of what team?

"Dr. Oliver?" asked the man before him on the view screen.

"Yes?"

"My name is Drax. I'm the guardian of the new Solar ranger team here on Earth. I was told by your former mentor Zordon I should contact you."

"Zordon? You spoke with Zordon?" Kim spoke up quickly, her arm tight on Tommy's lower arm.

"Yes. We were following Dalith, the intergalactic terrorist across the galaxy, and his path led here. Before we left his solar system, he suggested that if we arrived here, that you would be a source of information. And that we should let you know that you can stand down."

"So you're staying put?" questioned Tommy seriously, his heart thudding in his chest faster than a racehorse.

"Yes sir. We're the team in residence until a new one is called."

"So… we're retired again?" Kim asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes, that's the gist of it. Congratulations…" Drax said simply, a bright smile on his face. "I understand that you both deserve it."

"If you need anything…" Tommy began before being cut off.

"We'll call. Thank you again for everything you've done."

The call clicked off, and Kim and Tommy looked to one another. They had to let the rest of the team know; they could retire the morphers, shut up the basement…

And do other things…

"So… now what?" Kim asked with a spark in her eyes that set off a flame in Tommy's as their hearts and souls shared the same desire, put aside many months past.

The leer that crept across his face made her grin. And with a mock scream, she jumped and ran upstairs for their bedroom as Tommy lunged at her., chasing her the entire way there.

They'd completed their responsibility. Now they could think about themselves… and their own futures.

x-

April 2007

"Announcing the arrival of:

Elizabeth Trini Oliver

6lbs 12oz

Born April 14, 2007

Godparents Jason Scott and Aisha Campbell invite you to the baby shower of the decade in Reefside, held at 1993 Valencia Dr.

See you all then.

Tommy & Kim"

x-

Christmas 2007

Letter from Ethan at MIT

"Hey Dr. O & Kim,

Well, it's official… I'm graduating 2 years early, and have my first job offer with Boeing for practical applications of my space theory. I'm still scared to death that I'm gonna fall flat on my face, but Billy and Hayley assured me that I can do it. And if not, well… I can ask them where I screwed up.

So, that means if you can make it, there's going to be a graduation ceremony in January. I know it's tough traveling with Beth, but it would mean a lot if you could come. Kira and Conner are coming. You heard that he got invited to try out for the summer Olympics? It would be so cool if he got to go. Then he and Kim would be part of this special club! And Kira got that record deal. I know you guys weren't happy about her leaving school, but she has to take her opportunity where she can.

Anyhow, before I get all long winded and everything, just let me know if I need to get tickets for you guys.

Take care,

Ethan"

x-

May 2008

Letter from Kira from her road tour promoting her first album

"Kim,

We're engaged!

Conner asked me, just before going to training camp with the US Olympic Soccer team. We'll be by soon to see you, Dr. O and Beth and show you the ring. It's so gorgeous! It won't be for a few months, as I'm going to catch up with him in Beijing for the Olympics and then go back to the last dates of my tour. The last date will be in October in Reefside, and I'm setting aside a block of tickets for everyone. You have to come!

See you in October!

Love,

Kira"

x-

November 24, 2008

Journal of Tommy James Oliver…

"It's been a wild few years, but things are well… you would never have believed the changes in everyone.

Ethan's doing well, having a great job and finding that smart guys don't always finish last. Trent calls when he can. His comic book has just gotten its first printing at Dark Horse, and it sold really well. Kira's album sold 1.2 million copies, and she's just wrapping up her tour. She took some time off to meet Conner at the Beijing summer games, where the men's team won the silver. Seems Olympics runs in the ranger family. They've decided to finish school and get married next summer. I have no doubts that it will last – it's the real deal, just like me and Kim.

The rest of the guys from the old days are doing just as well. Billy and Hayley are really happy, and they're expecting their first in January. It's a boy, so there's a betting pool on the name going on with everyone. Jason's out here and has started his own dojo, under his former company's brand. Still, I know it means a lot to him to be the sensei rather than the guy who helps build the studio. Zack's dance studio is going great. He's thinking about opening another one in Phoenix, and Kat is considering taking on the role of manager and head teacher there. Of course, her new fiancé probably thinks it would be a good idea for them to settle down, rather than her touring. Adam and Tanya decided to make it official last month, and he's moving back to LA. I guess they tried to be friends but ended up back together again. Sounds familiar. Rocky's considering coming here to work for Jason. I accused him of following Aisha, but he isn't saying anything… As for Aisha has had her animal clinic open in Surfside for just under a year now. She's been spending as much time dating and working at the clinic as she has been coming over to visit with us.

As for me and Kim… Beth is great, just growing in leaps and bounds. And with so many friends and family… I think she'll never lack for love. Especially from her parents. I look at her, see Kim's eyes and my hair and think to myself what I ever did to deserve this. Even all the times we saved the planet, the universe doesn't seem equal to the wonder of my little girl in my arms.

And as for my soul mate… we're still in our jobs, getting satisfaction from everything we do, it's just we seem to be deeper in love every day. Looking back on it now, I don't know how I could have ever let her go all those years ago.

As I write this, it seems strange to realize that it's been a year and a half since the Solar Rangers arrived. I never thought we'd have this, that we'd be rangers for a lot longer this time around. But even through we're not active any more, fully retired like so many of our friends, I think that for certain, the old adage is true – Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."

End-

Author's notes: This has been a great ride and I know that I really enjoyed the opportunity to return to the AAR world for a little while. But now, I'm inviting others in. The anthology project is here! I am inviting authors to take a stab at writing their own stories in the AAR universe. If you're interested, see my website! well, I'll be focusing my writing attention on an original novel… and trying to use what I learned to write something that a publisher would print and people would buy.

Anyway, again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you all around the PR world!


End file.
